Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Fic publicado el 2002, relativo al quinto libro. Primer fanfic largo de Harry Potter alrededor de 200 páginas. Si quieren revisar lo que hacía en aquellas épocas de mis dulces 12 años, échenle un vistazo y dejen rr.
1. Default Chapter

HOLAAA!!!! *Daniela Lynx saluda a todos con una gran sonrisa* Por fin!!! Lo había sacado de la página, porque necesitaba arreglarlo, sacarle un par de cosas, reparar otras, y. bueno, esa parte del Diario de Lily en que salen puros cuadraditos, por culpa de la letra que le había puesto =0( Pero finalmente. HELO AQUÍ!!!! LA VERSIÓN FINAL DE MI FIC: HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX.  
  
Daniela Lynx  
  
PD: a propósito. lo he separado en segmentos, porque se demoraba demasiado en descargar, ok? Je, soy feliz! Logré republicarlo antes de que Rowling saque el 5°. en fin, no se si es algo demasiado bueno o no! Todos esperamos el Quinto!!! 


	2. Capítulos del 1 al 4

Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix  
  
Por Daniela Lynx  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo I: Introducción.  
  
  
  
Mallorca era una hermosa isla, situada al este de España. Con playas, lugares de interés arqueológico y un montón de pub's, discotecas y vida nocturna. Centro vacacional para muchas personas, entre ellas una familia casi completamente normal. Era un caluroso día de mediados de Julio en Lluchmayor, a 23 kilómetros de la capital de la isla. El sol estaba dando fuerte: El agua de las fuentes se secaba, la gente rezongaba furiosamente contra el calor, y todo el mundo se pasaba el día en la playa. En una calle costanera, con un montón de edificios de departamentos, había uno que había sido alquilado por esa familia casi completamente normal.  
  
El "casi" de esa familia, se debía a Harry. Tío Vernon por fin había logrado cerrar un trato importante, y había alquilado ese departamento en la isla. Llevaban dos semanas allí, y había logrado aprender algunos rudimentos de español, los necesarios como para poder pasar allí un tiempo. A Harry le parecía un bonito lugar, pero no había podido admirarlo mucho, porque había bajado solo a la playa sólo dos veces: una cuando llegaron, y fue por poco tiempo. Y la otra, hacía dos días, a la hora de la siesta, picado por la curiosidad, cuando sus tíos y Dudley estaban durmiendo. La diversión se pagaba cara: esa tarde había salido a recorrer sin avisar, y cuando llegó, su tío le había jurado que no vería más de Mallorca que lo que se podía ver desde la ventana. Y nadie en la familia le había dicho una palabra más desde entonces.  
  
Al principio le había gustado (todo era preferible a atormentar sus oídos escuchando las quejas de sus tíos), pero luego, en realidad, se había vuelto deprimente, sobre todo cuando contemplaba a la gente divirtiéndose afuera. Había pensado en amenazarlos con Sirius para que lo dejaran salir, vamos, que era inhumano que lo tuvieran encerrado estando de vacaciones, pero sus tíos le habían contestado que Mallorca estaba demasiado lejos de Inglaterra como para que Sirius viniera a rescatarlo. Aún no había recibido noticias de sus amigos, aunque conservaba la remotísima esperanza de salir de allí por milagro unos cuantos días e irse a la Madriguera; desde que se había enterado de que era un mago, nunca había pasado un verano entero con los Dursley. En ese momento se encontraba evadiendo el calor en su pieza, semi recostado.  
  
La casa estaba casi vacía. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia habían ido con Dudley a la playa, abajo. La señora Figg, con quien habían querido dejarlo en Privet Drive, había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro; Y allí, en Mallorca una mujer llamada Ivonne, amiga de tía Petunia, había venido a vigilarlo (a pesar de las protestas de Harry con respecto a eso, creía que ya estaba grande como para tener una niñera). Había querido usar el teléfono del departamento, y llamar a Ron (Hermione había escrito hace poco para comunicar que estaría en Bulgaria todo el mes de junio y la primera semana de agosto); pero Ivonne no le había dejado. La verdad, extrañaba a sus amigos. La última vez que había pronunciado alguna palabra sensata con alguien, había sido al despedirse de ellos en la estación de tren, al finalizar su último curso, el cuarto en Hogwarts. Comenzó a recordar el año anterior, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.  
  
El Torneo de los tres magos se había celebrado ese año. La verdad, eso complicó las cosas. No había sido un buen año, Ron se había peleado con él y casi muere al enfrentarse nuevamente a Voldemort.  
  
Tres lechuzas entraron por la ventana abierta, que daba hacia la playa, y lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos; una de ellas era su propia Hedwig, otra era Pig, de Ron y la última no era lechuza, era un halcón. Dejaron caer sendas cartas sobre su cabeza y se alejaron volando fuera de la pieza. Con el calor, no les gustaba estar dentro de las casas. Abrió la primera de las cartas. Reconoció la ordenadísima caligrafía redonda de Hermione:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estas? Me han dicho que te encuentras en Mallorca, es un lugar bastante interesante ¿Qué tal los Dursley? Espero que no te traten muy mal, y te dejen salir. Yo estoy bastante bien.  
  
Como ya sabes, estoy pasando las primeras semanas de vacaciones con Viktor en Bulgaria. Es un país muy interesante, la magia de aquí es fantástica. Viktor vive en cierto valle escondido hacia el norte (me pidió que no revelara la ubicación exacta), donde viven varias familias de magos. Tiene una enorme biblioteca llena de libros (¡Casi como la de Hogwarts! ¡En serio!), Y me empezó a enseñar el búlgaro. Todo es estupendo (hasta el clima es soleado, y eso que no es muy frecuente el sol por aquí,) salvo por una cosa. Unos días luego de que llegué, Víctor me llevó a mirar el atardecer a la orilla del mar, en la ciudad de Burnas. Me preguntó si quería ser su novia. Y no supe que contestarle. Le dije que me lo pensaría, pero.Mejor no te agobio con mis problemas personales, creo que nos veremos muy pronto, pero no digo más.  
  
Besos, Hermione.  
  
La siguiente carta era de Ron y decía lo siguiente:  
  
Harry:  
  
¿Qué tal? Nosotros por acá estamos bien. Papá tiene mucho trabajo últimamente, y a Percy lo nombraron director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ¡Es insoportable! ¡Se pasea por toda la casa, con unos aires como si le hubieran nombrado regidor supremo universal, o algo así! Eso, cuando está en casa, porque pasa encerrado en su oficina. Fred y George ya tienen reservado el local para el negocio de artículos de bromas, (¡Es en Hogsmeade!) Y creo que van a empezar el próximo año, cuando tengan suficientes artículos preparados. Lo más curioso es que mamá ya no se opone, incluso los apoya en su idea, porque le ayudan con las cosas de la casa. La verdad, no sé de donde habrán sacado tanto dinero. Incluso me compraron una túnica de gala mucho más aceptable de la que tenía antes.-Al leer esto, Harry se sonrío. Él le había dado a Fred y a George los mil galeones de su premio.- Espero que Dumbledore te permita venir mas adelante. Esta casa está somnífera, me muero de aburrimiento.  
  
Ron.  
  
PD: ¿Qué te apuestas a que a Hermione la han hecho prefecta?  
  
Cogió la tercera carta. Era la que había traído el pequeño halcón. Supuso inmediatamente de quien era, la única persona que no le mandaba a Harry cartas mediante una lechuza era su padrino.  
  
-¡Carta de Sirius!- exclamó. Pero cuando la comenzó a leer, dejó de sonreír. No eran buenas noticias, y era un poco contradictoria:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te estoy escribiendo desde un sótano, escondido. Los dementores han allanado la casa de Remus, donde me encontraba antes de emprender viaje, buscando a Pettigrew para probar mi inocencia. Remus por poco y cae en Azkaban junto conmigo. Eso sí, por favor no te preocupes por mí, que estaré bien. Creo que ya se han ido.  
  
Sólo quería ponerte sobre aviso, porque Arabella Figg, tu vecina, fue atacada hace unas cuantas semanas; ella es en realidad una ex auror que te protegía mientras estabas en Privet Drive. Llegaron veinte mortífagos a su casa y se la llevaron. No sabemos lo que le espera. Y a Mundungus Fletcher también. Creo que habrás oído a Dumbledore hablar del Antiguo grupo. Pues bien, ellos eran profesores en la Academia Superior de Aurores, donde estudiamos tu padre, Remus y Yo hasta el ataque a tu casa y hasta que me llevaron a Azkaban. Aunque Remus continuó, no lo aceptaron en la Liga de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por su estado. Debes ser sacado con urgencia, donde estés te encontrarás en peligro si no hay un mago de confianza cerca. Creo que Dumbledore irá a buscarte. Perdona que te agobie con mis problemas Harry, pero debes estar con los ojos abiertos. Sigo queriendo que me informes de todo lo que te pase. Cuídate.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry se sentó sin saber que pensar. Sirius estaba en problemas, pero no quería que se preocupara. Lo animaba la perspectiva de irse de Mallorca, de hecho, moría por largarse de allí de inmediato, nunca le había gustado estar encerrado, pero en esas circunstancias, no le apetecía.  
  
Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo en la puesta de entrada. Sus tíos ya debían haber llegado de la playa. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, y escuchó el desagradable vozarrón de su tío despidiéndose de Ivonne. Volvió a recostarse, aburrido. Quizá podría dormir una siesta.  
  
Despertó y salió de la habitación cuando escuchó a Tía Petunia en la habitación de al lado, anunciándole a Dudley, que ya no estaba a dieta (No había bajado un kilo, pero tía Petunia había anunciado jubilosa en el comedor hace algunos días que habían llegado pantalones tamaño extra grande a la fábrica.) que ya era hora de la cena. Tenía que estar atento, porque como a él no le decían nada, lo más probable era que se quedara sin comer.  
  
Harry terminó su cena (un plato de paella, cocinado por tía Petunia) Se había quedado con hambre, y era la primera vez que la tía cocinaba paella, de modo que el sabor no era de lo mejor. Que se le iba a hacer, talvez tendría que mandar de nuevo a Hedwig pidiendo asilo gastronómico mientras la situación durase. Llevaba su plato al fregadero, cuando escuchó a la tele prendida de la cocina, en un canal inglés del cable, anunciar una serie de extraños asesinatos:  
  
"-Todos aparecían fulminados, sin ninguna marca ni señal. Las autopsias lo confirman. Creemos que se relaciona con el caso Bryce, en el que un anciano apareció muerto en casa de sus patrones, la familia Ryddle, asesinados hace cincuenta y un años de la misma manera. Los reportes indican que debe ser un asesino en serie y no sabemos como procede."  
  
A Harry se le resbaló el plato de las manos, y este se rompió en mil pedazos, salpicando de restos de arroz y conchas de marisco en todas direcciones. ¿Era posible que.? Los Dursley suspendieron la "ley del hielo", haciéndole fregar el suelo, y luego, volvieron a ignorarlo, lo que provocó que Harry volviera a su pieza. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
Había dejado la ventana abierta mientras se iba a comer, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver a una lechuza parda parada tranquilamente sobre la cómoda. Al verlo entrar, soltó la carta que tenía en su pata y se alejó volando. Harry se acercó a la cómoda, a la cual había colocado justo bajo la ventana, por si tenía que escapar alguna vez. Recogió la carta, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a leerla.  
  
-Ah, otra carta ¿De Dumbledore?- Dijo extrañado al ver quien era el remitente. La escritura angosta y llena de vueltas del director le comunicaba sólo un par de líneas, igualmente preocupantes que la larguísima carta de Sirius.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero deberás estar con tu baúl y todas tus cosas empacadas en una hora. Tendré que pasar a buscarte. La casa de los Dursley ya no es un lugar seguro para ti. Iras a la casa de los Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl, metió en él sus cosas del colegio (furtivamente traídas, tía Petunia se habría muerto de histeria sí hubiese sabido que había una varita mágica y una escoba en la cajuela del auto), las cartas de sus amigos y algo de ropa. No quiso avisarle a sus tíos, probablemente un susto les haría bien. Era una especie de venganza tardía. Dumbledore llegó puntualmente. Todos dormían en el departamento, excepto Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo entró profesor? -Alohomora- dijo este, señalando su varita- el hechizo llave, Harry. Date prisa. -Pero mis tíos despertarán. Tienen el sueño ligero, ya lo he comprobado. -Ah- dijo el director sonriendo- Están hechizados. No despertarán sino hasta mañana bien tarde. -¿Han sabido algo sobre la Señora Figg? -No- contestó Dumbledore, mientras una nube de preocupación pasaba por su rostro- te enteraste ¿Eh? Sirius te manda saludos. Casi lo atrapan los dementores en casa de Remus. -Si, ¿No volverá a Azkaban, verdad?- preguntó Harry, preocupado. -No. Los dementores ya no custodian Azkaban. Se pasaron al lado Tenebroso.  
  
Harry tragó saliva. Si los dementores se habían pasado al otro lado.Tiempos oscuros estaban recién comenzando, y recordaba demasiado bien el efecto que producían los dementores en los seres humanos, en especial en él. Sirius. pobre Sirius. Tenía que andar arrancando de esos monstruos. Decidió no preocuparse en exceso. Su padrino había salido de situaciones peores.  
  
Se encaminaron a un carro blanco tirado por caballos invisibles. Había varios muggles en la acera. Harry supuso que no podían verlos. No se animó a preguntar como diablos llegarían a Inglaterra, a varios cientos, o miles incluso, kilómetros de donde se encontraban. Partieron cuando todavía no era muy tarde; y luego de un rato, al mirar sobre su ventana, se dio cuenta de que el carro flotaba levemente a un metro, más o menos sobre el nivel del mar. Sin embargo, al llegar a la Madriguera, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. La Señora Weasley lo instaló en un cuarto de visitas y le aconsejó que durmiera, porque ya era muy tarde. Pero Harry no podía hacerlo. En sus noches de insomnio le bajaban todos sus nervios, preocupaciones, y otros; y sabía que en ese momento, había alguien que removía cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarle.  
  
Capitulo II: En la Madriguera  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó bastante tarde. Al principio, no recordaba donde estaba, pero luego de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta. Le parecía increíble que hace solo un día, se encontraba a más de mil kilómetros de la Madriguera. Se vistió, y salió de la habitación, encontrándose de inmediato con Ron en la escalera:  
  
-¡Hola Harry! Mamá nos contó todo, no te preocupes, aquí vas a estar bien.- y siguió subiendo. Parecía ir con prisa.  
  
Ginny también venía subiendo. Se ruborizó al ver a Harry, pero le dijo:  
  
-Hola, mamá salió, pero dejó dicho que bajaras a desayunar, Harry.  
  
Este bajó a la cocina. Estaba vacía salvo por un tazón de leche y una fuente con sandwichs. Tenía bastante hambre, así que apuró el desayuno.  
  
Los siguientes días fueron bastante más agradables que su anterior encierro: practicaban Quidditch en la loma (Ginny tenía una Cassiopea 350, nuevo modelo y Ron había conseguido su anhelada Nimbus 2002. A Harry le bajó nostalgia por su Nimbus 2000 al verla.)Y, a veces, se iban a dar una vuelta por los alrededores o hasta el pueblo. Un día, se habían ido a dar una vuelta al pueblo por la noche, acompañados de los gemelos (sorprendentemente, mejores conocedores del mundo muggle que Harry); y estuvieron un par de horas en la discoteca. Harry nunca había estado en una, y cuando salió, muerto de cansado, y algo mareado debido a la atmósfera de encierro, le zumbaban los oídos.  
  
Como una semana después, la Señora Weasley los levantó muy temprano:  
  
-¡Arriba todo el mundo!- ordenó.  
  
Ron se levantó mal humorado. Lo del levantarse "temprano" no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? No son ni las diez de la mañana.- dijo mientas bajaba al comedor con Harry y Ginny, restregándose un ojo. -¿Las diez de la mañana? ¡Que descaro! ¿Te parece esa hora para levantarse? ¡Vamos, arriba!- ordenó la Señora Weasley, atareada preparando el desayuno, y haciendo malabares con las sartenes. -¿Pero por qué?- insistió Ron -Ya lo sabrán.tienen un pequeño paseo por delante, chicos.- contestó la Señora Weasley, sirviendo el desayuno, dejando las sartenes vacías en el fregadero y sentándose a descansar.  
  
El Señor Weasley entró a la casa, con el periódico en la mano, los saludó y, luego de desayunar, los hizo subir a un automóvil prestado por el ministerio, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Pasaron por campos verdes, amarillos, e interminables, y luego de varias horas, llegaron a Londres. Esperaron cerca de media hora en la estación King's cross, hasta que, de un tren azul, bajó Hermione, sujetando una pesada maleta y el canasto de Crookshanks. Apenas los vio, puso las cosas en uno de los numerosos carritos y se acercó rápidamente; algo nerviosa, al parecer, porque hablaba atropellando las palabras.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! Viene "Expresamente" para. -Luego les dices- la atajó el Señor Weasley, mirando a los chicos de reojo; que se encogieron de hombros. -¿Qué demonios nos ocultan?- susurró Ron -No lo sé- contestó Harry.  
  
Era ya la hora de almorzar. El Señor Weasley se sentía emocionado cuando entraron a un restaurante muggle cerca de la estación y pidieron una pizza para los cuatro. Luego de almorzar, subieron al auto. Cruzaron nuevamente la campiña inglesa hasta llegar a Ottery Saint Catchpole, Hermione con Crookshanks en brazos. El gato se engrifó con un frenazo brusco que el Señor Weasley debió dar por culpa de un furgón que se atravesó sin avisar, y los tres chicos, atrás, quedaron llenos de arañazos. Llegaron a la Madriguera como a las cuatro y media de la tarde. De pronto, vieron algo que hizo palidecer a todos:  
  
-¡La Marca Tenebrosa!- Gritó el Señor Weasley, dando un nuevo frenazo y atropellándose para bajar.  
  
Los chicos se asomaron por la ventanilla. Era cierto. Una calavera verde hecha de chispas, con una serpiente por lengua, flotaba sobre la casa. Bajaron a toda velocidad del vehículo, y corrieron detrás del Señor Weasley. Este entró como un vendaval en la cocina. En ella se veía claramente los restos de lo que iba a ser una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
Caminaron por el living desordenado y encontraron una figura alta, de anteojos, tendida en el suelo. Era Percy. Le manaba un hilo de sangre de la cabeza, y los anteojos estaban quebrados. Poco a poco, de debajo de la mesa, y de atrás del sofá fueron apareciendo el resto de los integrantes de la familia: Fred, George, la Señora Weasley.faltaba alguien.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde está Ginny?- gritó el Señor Weasley, mirando para todos lados. Los chicos atrás de él no decían nada, ni se movían. Nadie dijo nada. Fred rompió el silencio. -Se la llevaron- murmuró- Percy intentó impedirlo -Ellos, los mortífagos. lo cogieron. Y luego.  
  
La Señora Weasley no decía ni palabra. Solo sollozaba, mirando alternativamente a Percy, a su marido y a la puerta. Estaba desconsolada, tenía los ojos rojos.  
  
-Eso es culpa mía- dijo Harry, retrocediendo hasta la escalera.- me buscaban a mí. No hubiera pasado sí. -No, querido. No te eches la culpa- dijo la Señora Weasley, hablando por primera vez. La voz le temblaba.  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Ya había causado suficientes problemas a esa familia. Subió las escaleras, cogió la escoba y la capa invisible y salió sin que lo vieran.  
  
Capitulo III: En el Caldero Chorreante  
  
Harry montó en la Saeta de Fuego, conduciendo bajo y lento, por si podía ver algo, hasta que se cansó. Descansó un rato y luego continuó a pie, siempre hacia el norte, esperando encontrar algún rastro de Ginny. Llegó a un bosque, cuando comenzaban a salir las estrellas, y cansadísimo, se recostó debajo de un árbol y se durmió.  
  
Despertó cuando sintió que lo remecían bruscamente. Abrió de sopetón los ojos, y vio a Ron y Hermione parados al lado de él:  
  
-¿Por qué me siguieron?- les preguntó enojado. Hermione le lanzó una mirada indefinida, pero Ron respiró hondo y contestó: -Nosotros no te dejaremos nunca solo. -¿Tu crees que permitiríamos que te perdieras aquí?- preguntó Hermione, recuperando su aplomo habitual-Vamos, vuelve con nosotros. -No.- respondió Harry cortante, poniéndose de nuevo la capa invisible, menos la capucha, por lo que parecía una cabeza flotante. -¿No? -No. Ustedes- dijo a Ron- me recibieron muy bien en la Madriguera ¡Pero a cambio sólo han recibido males! ¡No volveré! Déjenme solo los dos, no traigo mas que problemas.  
  
En ese momento, Hedwig se posó con dificultad en el hombro de Harry, luego de dejar caer en sus manos una piedra cristalizada y redonda, del tamaño de un huevo de dragón, que había traído.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
Ron examinó la piedra unos minutos, le dio vueltas, la sopesó y le contestó con tono solemne:  
  
-Harry, creo que es una piedra Elkhemir. -¿Qué es eso, si puede saberse?- Harry miró ansiosamente hacia el norte, hacia donde habían escapado los mortífagos: estaba perdiendo el tiempo. -Una piedra mágica.- explicó Ron, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry- A través de ella, conversas con cualquier persona que tenga una igual. ¡Son rarísimos! Tenían otro nombre, y antes eran siete, pero se perdieron todas menos dos ¡Tu tienes la penúltima! ¿Quién pudo habértelo mandado?  
  
En ese momento, la piedra brilló, y apareció un rostro reflejado en su interior transparente. El rostro de Dumbledore. Se oía su también su voz:  
  
-Harry, la piedra Elkhemir se usa así: asómate a él sin miedo, y conversa normalmente.  
  
Harry hizo lo que le pedía.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué ocurre? -Debes venir a Hogwarts. No fue una buena idea enviarte a la Madriguera. -Supo lo que pasó ¿No? -Las noticias vuelan. Viaja a Londres. Mañana comprarás los materiales, pasado mañana tomarás el expreso a Hogwarts. -¿Cómo viajo a Londres? ¿Qué pasará con Ginny?  
  
Pero el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido ya de la piedra. Harry volvió a ponerse su capa invisible y montó en la Saeta de Fuego. Iba a irse cuando.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntaron Ron y Hermione -Me voy ¿Qué creían?- se extrañó Harry, con un tono algo huraño. -¿Sin nosotros?- Hermione sonrió irónicamente -La Saeta de Fuego no aguantará el peso de tres. Menos en un viaje tan largo.- dijo Harry, poniéndose serio. -¿Y tus cosas? -No las necesitaré.espero. -¿Tu crees? Yo no. ¿Cómo cargarías un baúl? -Eh.- dudó Harry. -¿Realmente no te importa irte sin nosotros? -...Ok, vamos.- cedió Harry- Pero la Madriguera está muy lejos. -Bah, eso no es un problema- dijo Ron. Ante la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, silbó y vieron a un viejo Ford Anglia turquesa avanzar entre los matorrales.- ¿Dónde creen que estamos? -No en Hogwarts ¿o sí? -No. Se nota que la geografía no es tu fuerte, Hermione- se burló Ron.- En el limite sur del Bosque Prohibido. Y no me pregunten a cuanta distancia al sur de Hogwarts, pero es un bosque enorme ¿No es cierto?  
  
Subieron todos. Al atardecer, ya estaban en la Madriguera. Harry les contó lo que le dijera Dumbledore y ellos comprendieron. Cogieron el Autobús Noctángulo y luego, cada uno tomó una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Harry se recostó en su habitación, se quitó los lentes y pensó: "Vaya una forma de pasar mi cumpleaños". Se quedó dormido sobre la colcha, sin taparse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry bajó con sus amigos a desayunar, había un gran alboroto en el comedor. Pero al ver a Ron, se instaló un silencio de muerte entre todos los presentes. Tom, el cantinero, se acercó a este tendiéndole un recorte de diario.  
  
-Tenga señor. Y, por favor, no se asombre.  
  
Ron se quedó pasmado al terminar de leer lo siguiente:  
  
LAS NUEVAS DESAPARICIONES  
  
Al parecer, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, sigue cometiendo errores, empecinado como está en no creer los cada vez más frecuentes rumores que alertan sobre el retorno de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. O al menos, de la reactivación presente en los grupos de mortífagos, quienes, con total impunidad, se mueven cometiendo espantosos crímenes dentro y fuera del mundo mágico. Citamos, por ejemplo:  
  
Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: estos ex profesores de la Academia Superior de Aurores fueron atacados hace pocos días. Sus casas fueron allanadas por grupos de quince y veinte mortífagos, respectivamente. Se desconoce su actual paradero y situación.  
  
Ginny Weasley: Esta niña de catorce años fue secuestrada ayer. Fue encontrada hoy en la madrugada en un basural muggle de Brighton. Se ignora como llegó hasta allá, pues se encuentra sumida en un profundo estado de coma. Actualmente, está siendo tratada en el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.  
  
Phoebe Martí: La célebre medimaga cubana, radicada en Londres desde 1988. Ha tenido excelentes resultados con pócimas curativas, y que retrasan el envejecimiento. Los mortífagos allanaron su laboratorio, y luego de saquearlo, la secuestraron.  
  
Y la lista sigue. Esperamos dentro de poco, tener un ministro que se preocupe de verdad por la seguridad en el mundo mágico. Sin duda, el Consejo de Magos convocará pronto a elecciones internas para designar un nuevo ministro.  
  
Tary Reeteks  
  
Ron estaba blanco como un tazón de leche con cereales, debido a sus pecas. Subió corriendo las escaleras con Hermione pisándole los talones ("Por favor Ron, debes ser fuerte ahora") y se encerraron en la habitación a conversar. Harry suspiró; por lo visto ese año no iba a ser nada fácil. Subió a la pieza, sacó la piedra Elkhemir y se puso a hablar. Aunque no había ninguna imagen en la piedra, ésta apareció al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, ¿está por ahí? Me preguntaba si podía aplazar para pasado mañana mi viaje. Quisiera visitar a Ginny. Estoy seguro que sabe lo que pasó ¿No? -Harry, es terrible. Te autorizo, pero yo los acompañaré. No podemos arriesgarnos. -Sí profesor; sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa -No Harry, no es tu culpa. Pero ¿Puedo pedirte que te mantengas alejado de los problemas? -Puede. Pero esto no debe quedarse así -Harry, sé que estimas a Ginny y que tu amigo Ron no la está pasando bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte; recuérdalo: No debes arriesgarte.  
  
Y colgó. Harry se sentó en la cama, molesto: -¡Ahí va! ¡Otro más con lo de ALERTA PERMANENTE! ¡Cómo si no supiera cuidarme!-recordó entonces su último encuentro con Voldemort. Cedric Diggory había sido asesinado. "Dumbledore tiene razón" pensó. "No tiene caso seguir arriesgándome si causo sufrimiento a los demás"  
  
Una lechuza rojiza entró volando por la ventana. Traía la lista de útiles:  
  
Estimado Señor Potter:  
  
Dada su situación, su ingreso a Hogwarts se realizará antes del 1° de septiembre. Adjunto la lista de útiles que necesitará para este año. Atentamente.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall Directora asistente  
  
+ Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso cinco + Transformación, nivel avanzado + Líquidos Mágicos, de Charles Schulz + Adivinación: pasado, presente y futuro, de Morgane Loch + Extraños seres mágicos del mundo, de Icarus Kramer + Guía de la Autoprotección contra el Mal, Anónimo + La magia de las plantas, de Moon Le Noux  
  
Harry leyó la lista de útiles y salió de su habitación. Quizá Ron quisiera salir a tomar aire fresco. Golpeó la puerta y no le contestó nadie. Entró y .¡Estaba vacía! Harry temió otro ataque y salió corriendo del Caldero Chorreante. Recorrió la mitad del Callejón Diagon y tropezó con alguien, no se detuvo ni a pedir disculpas y volvió desalentado al pub. De repente, tuvo la genial ocurrencia de preguntarle a Tom, el cantinero, si los había visto salir:  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Los vi salir hace un rato. Deben estar en el Callejón Diagon. -¡Pero si yo vengo de allá! -Bueno, no creo que hayan ido al Londres muggle -¡Hola Harry!- eran Ron y Hermione. -¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Están bien? Me preocupé, pensé que alguien los había atacado. -¡Cómo crees!- Exclamó Ron. -Además, buscábamos esto- dijo Hermione tendiéndole un paquete cuadrado- ayer fue tu cumpleaños ¿No?  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara.  
  
-Muchachos, no tendrían que haberse molestado.  
  
La caja tenía la inscripción "Set del imprescindible para el Jugador de Quidditch. Posición: buscador" Harry agregó:  
  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Dumbledore se comunicó, mañana podremos ver a Ginny.  
  
Si creía que esto animaría a Ron, se equivocaba; su mirada se volvió sombría y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.  
  
-Parece que no debí haber dicho eso- susurró Harry a Hermione. -No- dijo Ron- Sólo estoy preocupado, no se como estará.  
  
Esa noche, cenaron los tres alegremente, como si estuvieran en Hogwarts, e incluso Harry logró olvidarse de las desgracias de los días anteriores. Por suerte, esa noche no le atacó el habitual insomnio.  
  
  
  
-¡Despierta Harry, ya son las ocho!  
  
Una mano remeció a Harry mientras este dormía aún. Harry abrió los ojos, y no distinguió más que formas borrosas. Como todas las mañanas, dirigió su mano derecha a la mesita de noche, encontró los anteojos y se los puso. Era Dumbledore el que lo despertaba a horas antinaturales para las vacaciones. Cuando bajó al comedor, Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo allí. Dumbledore los reunió frente a la chimenea y, sacando una bolsita de cuero del bolsillo, les dijo:  
  
-Tomará cada uno una pizca y me seguirán.-Acto seguido arrojó los polvos Flú, entró en la chimenea desapareció diciendo-¡Hospital San Mungo!  
  
Capitulo IV: Del hospital, directo a casa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En un minuto estaban todos quitándose las cenizas de la ropa. Dumbledore los guió por pasillos interminables, hasta que llegaron a una habitación particularmente llena de extraños objetos, con una sola cama. En ella estaba Ginny.  
  
Se encontraba en un estado lamentable, llena de moretones y magulladuras. Y no mostraba mas signos de vida que su respiración. Hermione estrechó los hombros de Ron con fuerza.  
  
-Lamentamos profundamente habernos atrasado señores y señorita.- dijo un elfo domestico, con una vocecita aguda que los sobresaltó.- Les prometemos que no volverá a suceder, señores y señorita.  
  
Todos pensaron que Hermione empezaría otra vez con lo de la P.E.D.D.O., pero se equivocaron. El elfo domestico salió de la habitación y regresó trayendo un tazón con extraños grabados rúnicos. Luego acercó el tazón a la boca de Ginny y le hizo beber un liquido de un color blanco cegador. Al instante, las heridas desaparecieron y ella abrió sus ojos.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- musitó -Aún se encuentra algo débil, señorita- dijo el elfo, haciendo una profunda reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. -Esperemos que con la poción de lágrimas de fénix se restablezca pronto.- Contestó Dumbledore. -¿Lagrimas de fénix?- preguntó Ron extrañado. -Si.- le contestó Dumbledore- Quizá este año tenga oportunidad de conocerlos mas a fondo, Señor Weasley. Ahora, es tiempo de que volvamos al Caldero Chorreante. Y por el bien de todos, irán los cuatro antes del primero de septiembre. Andando. -Si sigo viajando así- dijo Harry al volver al Caldero Chorreante- creo que terminaré enfermándome.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban subiendo al tren en King's Cross. Pero había algo que Harry no decía al resto: Últimamente, se estaba generando en el una especie de obsesión por vengarse de los mortífagos; Demasiadas cosas habían pasado, demasiadas personas habían sido dañadas. Eso no podía quedarse así.  
  
-¿Harry?-le preguntó Ginny. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y ella se ruborizó. -¿Qué pasa? -¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estabas como ido y. -¡Ah! No, nada. Solo estaba.pensando. -Bueno. -Eh, Harry, ¿Juegas ajedrez?- Preguntó Ron haciendo sonar las piezas en el interior de la caja. -Ok.  
  
La partida finalizó con un espectacular Jaque Mate de Ron, ejecutado por un peón y dos torres.  
  
-Harry, progresas, cada vez me cuesta mas ganarte. -Genial- contestó este, algo desanimado.  
  
Esa noche cenaron solos con Dumbledore. Los otros profesores seguían de vacaciones.  
  
La verdad, las tres semanas siguientes no fueron movidas para nada. Así que todos (hasta Ron) se alegraron cuando el primero de septiembre marcó el inicio de clases.  
  
La noche del banquete, luego de la selección, Dumbledore dio los típicos comunicados del inicio de curso:  
  
-Ejem, un par de asuntitos por tratar antes del banquete: primero que nada, vuelve el campeonato de Quidditch.- hizo una pausa para que los alumnos ovacionasen. -¡¡¡Bien!!!- gritaron todos. -Si, me alegro que lo tomen con agrado.- Prosiguió Dumbledore- segundo: todos los alumnos de sexto curso podrán postular a la gira de estudiantes de intercambio. Este año se va una promoción de diez y el próximo regresan con otros diez de otro colegio. Esto va con el fin de reforzar los ya maltratadísimos lazos internacionales.  
  
Nueva ovación. En ese instante, Harry miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio a Cho Chang. Ella estaba triste y pálida, no había sonreído ni una vez. Escuchó que una chica de cabello claro le decía:  
  
-¿Por qué no postulas, Cho? -No sé, Clarisse. -Vamos, un cambio de aire te ayudará a olvidarlo.-La chica se tapó la boca con las manos, considerando que había hablado de más. Cho rompió a llorar. La chica, Clarisse, la calmó diciendo: -Ok, lo siento, pero no pierdes nada, ¿No crees? -Los que deseen postular- continuó el director- deben echar su nombre en un buzón que dispondremos a la entrada del Gran Salón. Tercero, para variar, tenemos este año un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿O debería decir profesora? Casi todos la conocen, ¡Fleur Delacour!  
  
La chica Veela avanzó entre el mar de alumnos varones que la aclamaban, saludando y sonriendo, y, muy ruborizada, se sentó al lado de la profesora Sprout. Harry notó que faltaba alguien: Snape. ¿Pero que.?  
  
-Y un nuevo profesor de pociones: Michael Camus, de Estados Unidos. Será él quien dé clases generalmente, aunque el profesor Snape volverá de tanto en tanto, para comprobar que su plan de estudio está siendo cumplido.  
  
Todos aplaudieron, excepto los de Slytherin. Éstos miraban con desdén al profesor Camus, y comenzaban a murmurar que debía ser un repugnante "sangre sucia", como llamaban ellos a los nacidos de muggle.  
  
-¡Ojalá sea mejor que Snape!- murmuró Ron.  
  
Al parecer, sí. El nuevo profesor, sin ser guapo, irradiaba simpatía. Al sentarse él, Hermione les preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Snape? -Hermione, no te quejes. -Claro, ¿A quien le importa Snape? -A los de Slytherin. Pero bueno.  
  
Fue un gran banquete. Harry y Ron se atiborraron con comida; últimamente, tenían siempre mucha hambre. Al terminar, todos los de Gryffindor comentaban sobre el nuevo profesor, con la esperanza de que fuera más justo, y le deseaban toda la mala suerte posible a Snape.  
  
Al menos en lo primero, tenían razón: el nuevo profesor era tan diferente a Snape como cabía esperar. No debía tener más de veinticinco años, y era muy jovial. Llamaba siempre a los alumnos por su nombre (según sus propias palabras, detestaba las formalidades, así que pedía el mismo trato para él), llevaba siempre una túnica color azul eléctrico y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. -Llámenme Mike, y yo los llamaré por su nombre. Hoy estudiaremos los antídotos más potentes en el mundo mágico. Por ejemplo, el que está hecho con lágrimas de fénix, es uno de los más fuertes. Puede incluso salvar gente al borde de la muerte.- Mike anotó unos ingredientes en la pizarra, y agrupó al curso por parejas en vez de tríos.- Esa la haremos más adelante, el nombre de esta es "Atropina", y ese es su ingrediente principal, junto con el muérdago y la belladona. ¡Vamos, chicos, a trabajar!  
  
Los chicos se pusieron de inmediato a preparar la poción. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un estruendo sonó en la sala, precedido de un destello de luz. Neville, para variar, había hecho estallar su caldero, aunque no por culpa suya: Draco Malfoy le había echado media docena de crisopos en el caldero. Mike le descontó veinte puntos a Slytherin por la gracia.  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Esta era la clase de profe que necesitábamos! ¿No?- comentó Neville a la salida. El profesor nuevo le había ayudado con la poción hasta que le había resultado.  
  
-Parece un buen profesor- contestó Hermione- claro, un poco despreocupado, pero.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Hermione prefiere a Snape!- se burló Ron.- bueno, vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la clase de la bella Fleur.  
  
  
  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo frente al comentario. No parecía hacerle gracia. En todo caso, llegaron al tercer piso sin ninguna discusión, ni pelea entre Ron y Hermione, lo que ya es decir.  
  
Fleur Delacour daba unas clases muy interesantes, aunque la mayoría de las chicas se sentían algo incómodas con ella y la mayoría de los chicos se quedaban embelesados viéndola.  
  
-Buenas tagdes chicos. digo, alumnos ¿cómo están? Este año, estudiaguemos contgamaldiciones y también los objetos que potencian esas maldiciones.  
  
Harry se fijó que Ron, a pesar de lo que decía, ya no se quedaba atontado mirando a Fleur. Iba a comentárselo a Hermione, pero en ese momento, Fleur siguió la clase y Hermione le susurró "cállate y pon atención"  
  
-Este es un objeto "guelativamente" nuevo en el mundo mágico: fue "descubiegto" hace siete años, solamente. "Pagece" inofensivo, "pego" si su dueño lanza una maldición, canaliza la magia y la potencia "pog" diez. "Mientgas" menor sea el pedazo, mas "podegoso". Y si el dueño "contggola" a alguien con la "impeggius" la hace tan "fueggte" que es imposible "gesistigse", aunque la "pgimega" vez uno puede "disminuig" el efecto. Y "otogga podegues" especiales, como la "desapagición", y "volvegse" invisible. También, si posees uno, diciendo "morphus" puedes "tgansformagte" en "otgga pegsona" sin la poción multijugos, aunque solo "pog" veinte minutos "diaguios". Su "nombge" es "Dgaconis Cgistalix", y está seriamente "contgolado" por la "nogmativa ministeguial" debido a su gran "podeg". Así se activa.  
  
La clase entera miró el objeto con atención. Parecía el material del que estaba hecha una bola de cristal. Fleur les mostró de que forma podía uno transformarse, convirtiéndose en una copia calca de la profesora Mc Gonnagall, con sus mismos poderes, aparte los suyos propios (Se transformó ante los ojos de la clase en una gata atigrada, con marcas de anteojos en los ojos.)  
  
  
  
Hagrid no volvió si no hasta el 17. tenían pues, la hora libre para. hacer la tarea. Tenían miles, porque los exámenes del TIMO eran ese año; y Hermione apareció una mañana con la insignia de prefecto en la túnica. Esta de más decir que estaba nerviosisima, por lo tanto, reñía severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera el silencio en la Sala Común.  
  
El viernes, Harry vio a Cho Chang (que seguía de luto) echar su nombre en el buzón y se le fue el alma a los pies. No quería que se fuera, pero.El tren hasta Beuxbatons salía en dos días y decidió que, si salía sorteada, iba a seguirla para verla por última vez. Volvió a la Sala Común y todo el mundo le hizo notar su ánimo desinflado. Y se acostó temprano, pensando en lo que podía hacer.  
  
Ese sábado, Cho paseaba sola por los terrenos. Harry le dio alcance. El saber que Cho se iría (ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero no pensó en eso) le había dado valor, y muy nervioso, comenzó:  
  
-Verás, Cho. yo tenía que decirte algo.  
  
-¿Sí, Harry?- preguntó Cho, desconcertada. Pasaron treinta, cuarenta, sesenta segundos y Harry no había pronunciado ni una sola sílaba. Cho repitió,.- ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?  
  
-Es que. tumegustasmucho- pronunció Harry, trabándose. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba poniéndose rojo otra vez, y Cho le miraba como si fuera un escreguto.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry. ¿No crees que te estás confundiendo? No es el lugar, ni el momento. Aún me gusta Cedric.aunque esté muerto. ¡Ahora déjame!- se fue corriendo, dejándole allí plantado. Harry no podía entender la reacción de Cho, y se sentía como un tonto. O si, la entendía: Cho tenía razón: no era ni el lugar, ni el momento como para decir algo así. Volvió lentamente a la Sala Común, y no quiso contarle a nadie.  
  
El domingo, todo el colegio presenció el sorteo de los diez estudiantes que irían de gira, Cho entre ellos. Parecía algo más contenta. Harry suspiró: entonces la seguiría con la capa invisible.  
  
Bordeando por la orilla del bosque prohibido, Harry siguió el carruaje que conducía a Cho hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. De pronto, la carroza comenzó a quedarse cada vez más atrás hasta que se detuvo. Harry vio un destelo de luz verde salir por las ventanas; y como si también la luz le hubiera iluminado el cerebro, comprendió: la habían matado. Era una emboscada.  
  
Se acercó a la carroza y vio salir de ella a Clarisse, la amiga de Cho. Esta se transformó en alguien vestido de capucha negra, y luego, desapareció. Harry abrió la puerta. Ese rostro, que él consideraba tan hermoso, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Y sintió un acceso de ira tan grande, que eso de inflar a tía Marge era una nimiedad comparada con lo que sentía en ese momento. Justo cuando había tomado la decisión de rastrear el bosque, encontrar al asesino y acabar con él, oyó una voz tras el que le decía:  
  
-Volvamos al castillo, Harry.-Era Dumbledore.- Hay alguien muy peligroso en este bosque, alguien que quería hacerte venir. No te vieron y la mataron.  
  
Llegaron al castillo; Dumbledore lo dejó frente a la señora gorda:  
  
-Entra a la Sala Común y no salgas, ni siquiera para escribirle a Sirius. Te mandaré a llamar luego de la cena, ¿Está bien?  
  
Una vez dentro, Harry no le habló a nadie. En un intento desesperado por animarlo, Ron lo invitó a jugar ajedrez, pero no consiguió nada. Harry incluso se alegró cuando la Prof. Mc Gonnagall lo fue a buscar para decirle que Dumbledore lo estaba esperando. Lo condujo hasta la conocida gárgola, murmuró "Pluma de azúcar" y lo dejó ahí. 


	3. Capítulos del 5 al 9

Capítulo V: Restricción  
  
  
  
  
  
Al llegar, Fawkes se posó en su hombro. Dumbledore lo invitó a sentarse y dijo:  
  
  
  
-Harry, no volverás a salir del castillo.  
  
-¡Pero profesor! El Quidditch comienza el próximo sábado.  
  
-Sé que te gusta el Quidditch, yo estaré en los entrenamientos y partidos. Pero no saldrás ni a los terrenos ni a Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry se resignó y volvió a la Sala Común. Ron y Hermione le preguntaron como le había ido, y no se detuvo a contestar. Subió las escaleras, se acostó y corrió las cortinas de su cama. Pensó en Cho, y una terrible nostalgia lo invadió; aparte del sentimiento de culpa que le provocaba. Después de todo, los mortífagos habían estado buscándolo a él.  
  
El lunes las cosas no fueron mejores. Al salir de la clase de adivinación, Harry y Ron comentaban:  
  
-Insufrible, hoy me predijo la muerte con aún más convicción que antes.  
  
-Si con la cosa esa. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿I -Ching? Pero no te preocupes, siempre se equivoca.  
  
-¿Y si esta vez tuviera razón?  
  
  
  
Harry le contó a Ron lo que había sucedido en el bosque, y también lo conversado con Dumbledore. Se sintió algo mejor, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Pero al terminar, Ron estaba boquiabierto.  
  
-Oye Harry, eso no puede.  
  
  
  
Pero Harry no escuchó el resto, sentía la sensación de flotar típica de cuando se es controlado.  
  
  
  
-"mata a tu amigo"- dijo una voz.  
  
-"no, no puedo hacer eso"- dijo otra voz, la voz de Harry.  
  
-"si que puedes, hazlo"  
  
-"no.no" -pensó Harry, aún intentando resistirse. ¿Por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil?  
  
-"¡ya!"  
  
  
  
Su voluntad se quebró, un chorro de luz salió de la varita de Harry y golpeó a Ron, que cayó instantáneamente al suelo. Hermione, que venía de Aritmancia con un montón de libros, y en ese momento bajaba la escalera, lo vio, pegó un grito, se le cayeron los libros y se abrazó a Ron:  
  
-¡Ron! ¡No! ¡¿Harry, que sucedió?!  
  
-Yo.no lo sé.  
  
  
  
Harry se sentía extraño ¿Qué había pasado? Le dolía la cabeza, aunque no por su cicatriz. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Vio a Ron en el suelo y lo supo.  
  
-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó, comenzando a desesperarse, pero el pasillo estaba completamente desierto ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas a él? De repente, Dumbledore se materializó a su lado.  
  
-Mobilecorpus - dijo y el cuerpo inerte se alzó un poco del suelo.- Vamos a la enfermería.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería, y recostaron a Ron en una camilla. Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo, por no haberse logrado zafar de la maldición imperius. Hermione dio unas vueltas por la enfermería, preocupada, y cogió a Ron del brazo. Dumbledore comentó:  
  
-La señora Pomfrey no está, que lastima. No ha vuelto de Australia.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-Problemas con los trasladores. Es mucha distancia para los polvos flú y no hay pasaje en transporte muggle. Enervate -susurró, pero aunque se movió un poco, Ron no despertó.- Me temo que no soy como Poppy, le echaron un Desmaius demasiado fuerte, y tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. Y señorita Granger.  
  
-¿Sí Profesor?  
  
-No se ha muerto, suéltelo por favor.  
  
  
  
Hermione se puso rojísima y lo soltó rápidamente. Esa noche, al acostarse, Harry miraba lleno de remordimientos la cama vacía de Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo VI: Más problemas  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, en todo caso, Ron ya estaba de vuelta, aunque le dolía la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado un sartenazo. Fueron todos juntos a Cuidado de seres mágicos, y Hagrid, que estaba de vuelta también, decidió empezar bien de una vez separando al curso en grupos, y entregando a cada grupo un huevo. Tuvieron que mantenerlo caliente y fabricar nidos.  
  
  
  
-Es de fénix, a petición del Prof. Dumbledore. Lo criarán en grupos de tres personas, pero deberán llevarlo a los dormitorios. Son muy delicados cuando son recién nacidos, pero en tres días crecen un poco y comienzan a cantar- dijo  
  
-Hagrid, ¿No nos vas a decir en que estuviste estas dos semanas?  
  
-No. Son asuntos de Hogwarts, chicos. Lo siento, pero sé como les gusta jugar a los detectives y no los quiero ver en problemas.- había replicado. Los chicos sabían que Hagrid tenía razón, que lo hacía por su bien, pero se quedaron con las ganas.  
  
  
  
De repente, se oyeron chasquidos por todas partes: de los huevos, estaba naciendo un pollito de fénix, casi sin plumas, salvo por una levísima pelusa roja y dorada. Las chicas de Slytherin tenían que disimular como las enternecía el pollito, con su pelusilla rojiza, mientras fabricaban nidos para ellos. Los chicos de Slytherin intentaban tramar alguna trastada para la clase. Draco Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído con toda la cizaña que era capaz de poner en la voz:  
  
-¿Qué pasó, Potter? ¿Murió la sangre sucia, esa Chang? ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto que te vengaste en Weasley en el pasillo, el otro día?  
  
-Lárgate, Malfoy- contestó Harry, con rabia mal contenida- estorbas.  
  
-Sabes que el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, Potter. Ya te lo dije una vez, y lo repito. Tú sigue juntándote con el fracasado y esa sangre sucia presuntuosa de Granger, y acabarás como tus padres: Muertos.- la última palabra la dijo lentamente, como saboreando su efecto.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba furioso. Hermione lo cogió por la túnica para impedirle que saltara sobre Malfoy, pero Harry ya no era ese niño bajito y flacucho de hace unos años: Se soltó, tiró a Malfoy al suelo y lo golpeó. Éste estaba demasiado sorprendido como para contestar de inmediato, pero se estaba recuperando, y le dio a Harry un puñetazo en el pómulo. Harry, por supuesto, se defendió y aquello ya era francamente una batalla campal. Hagrid llegó a separarlos. Le quitó veinte puntos a Slytherin. Malfoy iba a alegar defensa, pero Hagrid lo cortó diciendo:  
  
  
  
-¡Aquí mando yo Malfoy! ¡Tú empezaste a molestar a Harry, así que silencio!- los de Slytherin se callaron al instante, y la clase continuó con "normalidad". El resto de los alumnos asumió una actitud de "Aquí no ha pasado nada". Hermione, por ejemplo, estaba muy entusiasmada con el fénix..  
  
-Hoy se queda en mi habitación, mañana en la vuestra ¿Vale?  
  
-Hermione ¿Qué pasará con Crookshanks?  
  
-Oh, no le hará daño.  
  
-Yo me refería a .  
  
-Ah, claro, hay que buscarle un nombre. Falcore es lindo, ¿No?  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-Si, tiene muchos poderes, son muy útiles.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Oye, préstame atención. Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ron?!- preguntó Hermione, exasperada.  
  
-¡Olvídalo!- gritó el enojado, mientras el resto de la clase los miraba estupefactos.  
  
-¡Bien!  
  
  
  
Harry no intentó saber por que se peleaban, ni siquiera intentó reconciliarlos, así eran ellos, ya quedarían bien. Pasaron un par de días y decidieron olvidarlo.  
  
  
  
Una mañana de jueves, sin embargo, Flitwick anunció en el gran comedor:  
  
  
  
-Bueno, si me permiten.los Profesores Dumbledore y Mc Gonnagall han debido ausentarse para asistir al concilio de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-¿La queeeé?- preguntaron todos, desconcertados  
  
-Orden del Fénix.- aclaró Flitwick- Un grupo selecto de magos, como la Orden de Merlín. Pero vamos al punto, el director suplente será el profesor Severus Snape, que acaba de regresar de su viaje.  
  
Snape avanzó entre las mesas y se sentó presidiendo la de los profesores. Sólo los de Slytherin aplaudieron, mientras el resto del salón se sumía en el silencio.  
  
  
  
-¡Snape!- murmuró Hermione.- Harry, te va a hacer la vida imposible.  
  
  
  
Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. En ese momento, Snape miró hacia él, y puso su típica expresión de odio. Si, le iba a hacer la vida imposible, y Harry lo sabía.  
  
Esa noche, en el dormitorio de los chicos, Harry daba vueltas y revueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir. Ya casi lo había conseguido cuando la voz comenzó a controlarlo nuevamente.  
  
  
  
-"Levántate y anda al bosque prohibido"  
  
-"no."  
  
-"¡Anda ya!"  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó como un sonámbulo y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, una piar suave y trémulo se escuchó en la habitación y Harry salió de su trance. Era el pequeño fénix.  
  
  
  
-Falcore- se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así- eres muy listo. gracias.- le acarició la cabeza, pensando. La voz que lo había estado controlando era la misma que había escuchado la vez anterior, cuando había atacado a Ron. El polluelo se acurrucó contra su estómago, y luego le echó una mirada inteligente. Harry lo dejó en el nido, en la mesa de noche y luego, volvió a la cama, durmiéndose pronto.  
  
  
  
Quizá era Falcore, que quería ponerlo sobre aviso, o era una casualidad, o tal vez ninguna de las dos cosas. Como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, horas después de haberse dormido, a Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz. Imágenes y voces se introducían en su mente y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
  
  
-"Colagusano, me preguntaba si tu y ese idiota de Mc Callan ya habían logrado atraer al chico."  
  
-"La verdad, no mi señor- dijo un hombre bajo y calvo, al que Harry conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.- Pero lo hemos estado intentando, ya casi.  
  
-"¡Idiota! Si le di incluso un ojo de dragón. ¿Cómo pudo.? ¡Trae acá!"- dijo Voldemort, apretando la marca en el brazo de Colagusano. Al instante apareció un mortífago. Harry no pudo verle el rostro.  
  
-"¿Sí, mi Señor?"- la voz hablaba en susurros, a Harry le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.  
  
-"¡Fallaste idiota! Ya deberías haber sacado al chico del colegio de alguna manera. Pero se hará a mi modo. Dejándotelo a ti no consigo nada. Ahora ¡Crucio!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo VII: Control  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó con un sudor frío que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, y la cicatriz ardiéndole en la frente, como marcada a fuego. ¿¡Otra vez!? Bueno, ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Lo más probable era que, como Voldemort había vuelto, esa clase de pesadillas fuese haciéndose cada vez más frecuente. Aunque no quería (lo más probable sería que viniera enseguida) tomó la determinación de escribirle a Sirius, tal y como él se lo había pedido.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que mejor que cuando me escribiste la última nota. Perdona que no te haya escrito antes, porque no había podido. Tu me dijiste que te mantuviera informado. Cuando estaba en La Madriguera, la atacaron. Y aquí hay una voz misteriosa que me sigue a todos lados. Sé que tengo que ir con cuidado, pero te cuento esto con la sola condición que no vengas. Tu vida corre peligro aquí, recuerda que en casa del Prof. Lupin casi te atrapan otra vez.  
  
Cuídate  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
-Ojalá me haga caso y no venga.- comentó Harry en voz alta. Salió con la capa invisible hacia las lechucerías. Filch rondaba por los pasillos, como todas las noches, y la Señora Norris maulló con desconfianza hacia el lugar donde Harry se encontraba. Le ató la carta a una lechuza del colegio, cosa que hizo que Hedwig se molestase con él. Quiso acercársele, pero ella chasqueó furiosa el pico, y salió volando por la ventana. Cuando volvió, Ron lo estaba esperando despierto:  
  
-Harry, tenme un poco de confianza ¿sí? ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
Harry le contó todo lo que pasó desde que ese "alguien" comenzó a controlarlo, sin omitir ni el menor detalle. Al terminar, Ron tenía muchas preguntas en mente.  
  
-¿Entonces hay alguien en el colegio que te controla como marioneta cuando se le da la gana? ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser? ¿Había alguien cerca de nosotros esa vez que me aturdiste? -Eh. no que yo recuerde, Ron.- contestó Harry, incómodo. -No sé Harry, deberías avisarle a Dumbledore.- Ron frunció el ceño. -Bueno, Hedwig no quiere ni verme. Puedo esperar, Dumbledore vuelve pasado mañana. -Espero que no ocurra nada mientras. -No seas pesimista, Ron.- contestó Harry, aunque también estaba preocupado.- ¿Nos levantamos? Ya amanece.  
  
Hermione los estaba esperando abajo. Tampoco dormía bien, al parecer. Les pidió al fénix, para llevarlo a la habitación de las chicas; y luego bajaron a desayunar. Fue un mal día. No peligroso, más bien, desagradable como todos los viernes. Adivinación siempre era mala. Historia de la magia era aburridísima. Pero pociones dobles se había convertido en tortura, ahora que Snape volvía a dar clases, luego de dos maravillosas semanas sin él:  
  
-Trabaje, Potter. Camus ya no está aquí para lamerle los zapatos; ahora mando yo. Al primer paseíto nocturno, lo expulso.  
  
Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que Snape era perfectamente capaz de expulsarlo mientras Dumbledore no estaba. Por estar preocupado, agregó la descurania sophia antes de retirar el caldero del fuego. Chispas de todos los colores brillaban aún por toda la mazmorra al acabar la clase y Snape descontó treinta puntos de Gryffindor.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no te tortures.- le aconsejó Ron- Últimamente has estado sometido a mucha presión. Y ese Snape es un. -Claro- lo cortó Hermione- Anímate, el campeonato de Quidditch comienza este fin de semana ¡Seguro que te eligen capitán!  
  
Harry sonrió, estos si que eran amigos. Eso sí, agotado por el horrible día, se fue a acostar temprano.  
  
Se despertó en mitad de la noche, sin tener idea de porqué. Todavía era noche cerrada, por lo que se podía ver de la ventana. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y aún no funcionaba ("tengo que arreglar ese reloj") Miró, entonces, el de la pared, que le informó que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Ya se había dado vuelta, para volver a dormir, cuando la voz comenzó a controlarlo nuevamente.  
  
"Levántate y ve al Bosque Prohibido"  
  
Y esta vez, el fénix no estaba allí para ayudarle.  
  
  
  
Capitulo VIII: En el Bosque Prohibido  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó como un sonámbulo nocturno. Caminó por los oscuros corredores, sin saber como fue que Filch y su gata, con quienes se topó dos veces, no lo vieron. Al salir del castillo, Hagrid pasó frente a sus ojos. Él volteó, exactamente viendo hacia donde Harry estaba, pero su vista pasó a través de él, como si no estuviera. Quiso pedirle ayuda, pero no pudo. Una voluntad superior lo sometía, aunque intentó zafarse del control.  
  
Caminando por el sendero, llegó al Bosque prohibido, pero no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque, donde estaba alguien esperando.  
  
-Sabía que vendrías, por fin. Mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano.- Le dijo una voz vagamente familiar, la misma de su sueño.- Sígueme.  
  
Lo arrastró entre zarzas y matorrales, hasta llegar a un claro aún mayor, donde habían reunidos alrededor de veinte mortífagos. Uno de ellos, sujetaba con fuerza del hombro a una figura vestida de blanco. Harry se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza, pero podía moverse y hablar por si mismo. Al parecer, el mortífago lo había liberado de su control.  
  
-¿Ginny?- Preguntó Harry. En un lugar tan oscuro, sin sus anteojos, era incapaz de ver demasiado. -Potter, la frase "ciego como un murciélago" ¿Te dice algo?- se burló uno de ellos- Claro que es la señorita Weasley. -Proponemos un intercambio- dijo otro- Tú por la chica. -¡¡¿Qué?!! -¿No he sido claro? Nos acompañas a dar un pequeño paseo y la soltamos. Niégate y os matamos a ambos. Un movimiento en falso, y será lo último que hagan.  
  
Ginny, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, gritó:  
  
-¡Harry, no importa, de veras que no! ¡Escapa!  
  
Estaba muerta de miedo mientras uno de los mortífagos se separó del círculo, y le apuntó con su varita mientras otro hacía otro tanto con Harry. Estaba apunto de matarlos, cuando.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalum!- gritaron dos personas a la vez. Chorros de luz azul se dispersaron y golpearon a tres de ellos.  
  
-¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Búsquenlo!- gritó el mortífago que sujetaba a Ginny.- ¡Yo me encargo de vigilar a estos dos!  
  
Todos los mortífagos, salvo el que había hablado, se separaron y comenzaron a rastrear por todo el bosque. Cuando ya estaban solos, una de las dos voces que habían escuchado gritó "Desmaius" El mortífago cayó como una piedra al suelo, aturdido mientras aparecía la borrosa imagen de dos personas.  
  
-Me alegro que estén bien- dijo Ron saliendo de la capa invisible. Hermione estaba con él- Y de que Hermione haya venido también. Nunca me ha salido bien el hechizo petrificador.  
  
-¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?- Preguntó Ginny, con cara de alivio. Al parecer, se había preparado para enfrentarse a un monstruo invisible.  
  
-Fue fácil.- Contestó Ron- Harry, hiciste algo de ruido al levantarte y me despertaste. Ya sabes, generalmente, escucho el vuelo de una mosca y despierto. Saliste de la habitación hacia la Sala Común y te seguí, pues caminabas muy raro, con la mirada perdida, bastante tieso. -En el caso de Ginny- continuó Hermione- Falcore me despertó, y me tironeó el pijama para que me asomara a la escalera. Entonces vi a Ginny salir de la misma forma que Harry... bajé y me encontré con Ron en la Sala Común. Apenas le conté, se puso pálido y subió corriendo a buscar la capa invisible. No tuvimos mucha dificultad para seguirlos, salvo en esa parte llena de zarzamoras. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para pasar por allí? -No me lo recuerdes por favor. Me rasguñé entero. Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si vemos quien es este?- dijo Harry, mientras Ron le pegaba un puntapié al mortífago caído. Harry le sacó la mascara y se llevó un susto de muerte. -¡¡¡Snape!!!  
  
En ese momento, Snape de levantó, cogió del cuello a Harry y lo alzó del suelo, sonriendo malignamente. Le dio un fuerte sacudón mientras comentaba:  
  
-Potter ¿Crees tú que un par de imbéciles de quinto año van a aturdirme por mas de cinco minutos? Has de saber que no es nada fácil. Me temo que tendré el enorme gusto de expulsarlos del colegio.  
  
  
  
Capitulo IX: La Orden del fénix  
  
  
  
Snape los condujo hasta su habitual despacho cerca de las mazmorras. No los dejó volver a las habitaciones.  
  
-¿Qué irá a pasarnos?- se preguntó Ginny -Es obvio, nos van a expulsar. Por lo menos a mí.- Contestó Harry, con evidente mal humor.- Me odia.  
  
Tuvieron, pues, que acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron por un par de horas, hasta que amaneció. Snape apareció frunciendo el ceño, al parecer, las cosas no habían resultado como él esperaba:  
  
-Tienen suerte. Dumbledore dice- Dijo rechinando los dientes- que SOLO soy un suplente, que esto debe decidirlo él. Iremos al Tribunal del Fénix, donde está ahora. Vamos, andando. Y no quiero preguntas.  
  
No los dejó ni siquiera ir al comedor a desayunar. Apuntó a la mesa con la varita y aparecieron cuatro tazones de leche y nada más. Quizá tenía le esperanza de que murieran de hambre antes de llegar. A empujones los trepó al tren y a empujones los bajó cuando llegaron al atardecer a Londres.  
  
Caminaron por varias cuadras, mientras los muggle los miraban a causa de la túnica negra de Snape. Llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Algo que no habían visto antes en el lugar los sorprendió a todos. Un gran edificio blanco se alzaba justo al lado de Gringotts. Snape los hizo entrar y los llevó a una sala de espera, mientras él entraba a través de unas puertas doradas. Pasó cerca de media hora y un mago bajito de túnica blanca les indicó que pasaran.  
  
Era bastante impresionante entrar allí y ver a esos cien magos vistiendo de rojo y dorado, los colores del fénix. Los hicieron sentarse en unas sillas, que, para sorpresa de Harry, se les enroscaron con cadenas en los brazos y las piernas para que no se movieran.  
  
-¡¡¿Que hicimos para que nos traten como a delincuentes?!! -¡Silencio!- gritó un mago que estaba sentado en un estrado; parecía ser el presidente del concilio.- Profesor Severus Snape, se le llama a testificar. Relate su versión, por favor. -Verá, su señoría- comenzó Snape con un brillo de odio en su mirada.- Esa alumna, Ginny Weasley, se levantó esta madrugada a las cuatro de la mañana a hojear libros de la sección prohibida de nuestra biblioteca, donde yo la sorprendí. Fue llevada inmediatamente a mi despacho. Pero el alumno Potter rondaba por el lugar con su capa invisible y lo vio. Dio aviso a esos dos e intentaron rescatarla, atacándome de una forma que yo no creí posible. Propongo pena de expulsión para Potter, es el cabecilla del grupo. A Harry no le cabía en la cabeza. Sabía que Snape lo odiaba, pero ¿Era capaz de mentir de esa forma solo para verlo fuera del colegio? La injusticia lo hizo salirse de sus casillas:  
  
-¡¡¡Mentira!!!- Gritó. -Eso no fue lo que. -¡Orden!- gritó el mago del estrado- Los que estén en favor de la pena propuesta, levanten la mano. Harry observó con desaliento como todas las manos, menos las de Dumbledore y Mc Gonnagall se alzaban.  
  
-Muy bien- Prosiguió el presidente- Entonces decreto expulsión para el alumno Harry Potter. La ceremonia de Quiebre de Varita será fijada para el día. -¡Un momento, por favor!- gritó Dumbledore y todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él- He aquí algo que debe ser revelado. Esa varita no debe quebrarse, pues contiene el mismo núcleo que la de Lord Voldemort.  
  
El jurado se agitó; muchos se taparon los oídos. Un mago del jurado, gritó en la tercera fila:  
  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Estamos aquí para sancionar a alguien, no para discutir sobre su varita. -¡¡Por dios!!- gritó la Prof. Mc Gonnagall- ¡Creí que sabías algo mas sobre la ciencia de las varitas, Dasinski! Si la varita de Harry es destruida, se perderá toda esperanza de vencer al Que - no - debe - ser - nombrado.  
  
Nuevo revuelo. El presidente meditaba lo que la Prof. Mc Gonnagall acababa de decir. Al fin, suspiró:  
  
-Ha lugar. Se respetará la varita del muchacho, pero este será expulsado de todas maneras. Fin de la sesión.  
  
Los cien magos y brujas de la sala salieron. Las sillas se desenroscaron y Harry y sus amigos pudieron moverse, algo entumecidos por la presión de las sillas. 


	4. Capítulos del 10 al 14

Capitulo X: Hacia el Valle de Godric  
  
  
  
  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Déjame, Ron. Nada de lo que me digas podrá alegrarme.  
  
  
  
Harry se sentía pésimo. Hogwarts había sido como su casa esos cuatro años, que no alcanzaron a ser cinco. Allí iba siempre que lograba quitarse de encima a los Dursley, había pasado momentos buenos y malos, había tenido tantas aventuras. y ahora lo habían expulsado. Volvieron a él todas esas viejas preocupaciones que había tenido en tercero. "¿Y que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Largarme para siempre, como había pensado?" Ron, Hermione y Ginny comprendieron que Harry deseaba estar solo un rato, y se marcharon. Dumbledore se acercó a él, y le puso una mano en el hombro, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.  
  
  
  
-Harry. No estés triste, por favor.  
  
-¿Cómo podría no estar triste?- murmuró Harry.  
  
-Bueno, solo quería decirte que no vas a estar expulsado por siempre. Intentaré conseguir que vuelvas, tienes la varita.  
  
-¿Y de que me sirve? No puedo volver al colegio.  
  
-¡Ah! Eso- Contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, te enviaré a otro colegio, en el Valle de Godric. Es la Escuela Humstall de estudios mágicos. Conozco a la directora, y estoy seguro que te darán una vacante. Permanecerás allí hasta que logre revocar la condena.  
  
-No vendrán mis amigos.  
  
-No, no pueden. Estarán castigados un par de días y luego volverán a clase Pero no te preocupes, quizá los verás antes de lo que te imaginas. ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Los siguientes tres días, se vio a Harry aún más melancólico que en los anteriores. Paseaba por todo Hogwarts, casi con la convicción de que no lo volvería a ver en su vida. Cuando fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, este le aconsejó que se reanimara:  
  
-Harry, Dumbledore logrará que vuelvas. No estés triste. Tengo plena confianza en ambos, sé que lograrán resolver el problema.  
  
  
  
Aunque las palabras de Hagrid le habían dado una nueva confianza, seguía triste. Recordaba esa memorable vez en que Hagrid lo había ido a buscar a la cabaña de la roca, y le había dicho que era un mago, y todo lo demás. Ni siquiera la carta de Sirius logró animarlo:  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Supe lo que ocurrió y puedes estar tranquilo. Remus vive ahora conmigo; en el Valle de Godric. Aquí no entran los dementores, y creen en mi inocencia.  
  
  
  
Iremos a buscarte a la estación.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
El viernes siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, Harry estaba con todas sus cosas en el anden de la estación de Hogsmeade, esperando el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sus amigos habían venido a despedirse, pero ya se habían ido. De repente, Ginny se le acercó por detrás.  
  
-Harry.¿Volveré a verte?  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Es que si te vas para siempre.Harry, yo debo decirte algo.  
  
-Claro ¿Qué es?  
  
-Yo.  
  
En ese momento, sonó un silbato, el tren ya estaba en la estación.  
  
-Ginny, apúrate, el tren me va a dejar.  
  
-Tu.  
  
-¡Vamos, dilo ya!  
  
-Tu.me gustas mucho. Desde que te vi esa vez, en el anden 9 3/4, cuando ibas a primero. - Ginny se ruborizó. Harry la miró con sorpresa, en silencio. No sabía que decir, aunque estaba consciente de que se ruborizaba. Al sonar nuevamente el silbato del tren, dijo, un poco incómodo:  
  
  
  
-Eh.bueno. tengo que irme, el tren me va a.dejar. Adiós Ginny.  
  
-Adiós- musitó esta con tristeza.  
  
Harry subió con todas sus cosas al tren. Solo iba él, así que resultó ser un viaje muy aburrido. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" Pensó Harry, recordando a Ginny. Se sentía un idiota, por la falta de madurez con que le había contestado. Definitivamente, no era con las chicas con quienes era más hábil. Pensándolo bien, era obvio; ¿No se lo había demostrado de mil maneras antes? Claro que nunca se lo había dicho en forma tan directa, con palabras, pero.  
  
  
  
Era el único en el tren. Durmió casi todo el viaje. Con las ultimas desveladas, le estaba haciendo mucha falta. Así se pasó la tarde. Al llegar a la estación, lo estaban esperando dos personas. O más bien dicho, una persona y un perro: eran Remus y Sirius.  
  
  
  
-Hola Remus. Hola Sirius.  
  
-Hola Harry. Parece que el Expreso de Hogwarts venía con retraso, el que va hacia Hummel sale en cinco minutos.  
  
-¿Hummel?  
  
-Claro. El pueblo donde está Humstall. Que pena que ya no pasen geografía mágica ¿no?  
  
-¿Cómo han estado?  
  
-Supongo que Dumbledore te contó que llegaron unos dementores a mi casa.  
  
-Sí. ¿Usó el encantamiento patronus?  
  
-No, yo no. Dumbledore estaba allí en ese momento conmigo. Y fue una suerte que Sirius haya estado fuera en ese momento, aunque apenas tuve tiempo de avisarle. Vamos a tomar el tren. Ya debe haber llegado.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-En el otro anden mágico, el 7 2/3. Ese de allí, avanza.  
  
Subieron a un tren verde agua. Al parecer, Humstall estaba más cerca de Londres que Hogwarts, y viajaba justo en la dirección opuesta. Pero aun así llegaron cerca de la medianoche. Era en realidad, un viaje muy pesado de hacer. Bajaron del tren y un joven les entregó el baúl. Remus susurró "Mobilevalige" y el baúl comenzó a andar pesadamente elevado a unos diez centímetros del suelo.  
  
  
  
Comenzaron a caminar alejándose del camino principal, entre hierbas, brezo y piedrecillas. Harry preguntó hacia donde iban, pues las luces del pueblo se veían justo en dirección opuesta.  
  
-Ahora no podrás verlo, pero vamos caminando por el Páramo Sin Nombre. Aunque no lo creas, el Valle de Godric es un lugar increíblemente grande. El pueblo está hacia la derecha, pero mi casa queda por allá.- dijo Remus, al tiempo que Sirius volvía a ser Humano.  
  
-Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Ahora, mejor. Gusto de verte Sirius  
  
  
  
Tomaron un refrigerio en la casa de Remus y Sirius lo mandó a acostar. Comenzaba a mostrarse como el padrino sobreprotector que siempre había sido, antes, en la distancia. Ahora en vivo y en directo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo XI: El páramo, el bosque, la poza  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Sirius levantó a Harry un par de horas antes de lo que este hubiese querido.  
  
-¡A levantarse flojo! Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.  
  
Harry miró a Sirius, mas detenidamente que la noche anterior. Si: su padrino se veía bastante mas joven que la última vez. La libertad parecía sentarle bien.  
  
-¿Hacer que, Sirius? Hoy es sábado.  
  
-Primero, a desayunar. Luego, tendrás el honor de recorrer el valle conmigo.  
  
-¿Saldrás a la luz del día? Como perro, querrás decir.  
  
-No, así como me ves. Ya te lo dije, aquí saben que soy inocente. Somos una comunidad casi cerrada al resto de Inglaterra. Además, te diré algo. luego del asesinato de Bertha Jorkins el año pasado, este fue el último lugar donde se vio vivo a Colagusano. ¡Y no fue una persona, fue todo el pueblo! Por supuesto, el ministerio lo tapó todo y tildó las pruebas de "Alucinación colectiva".- Sirius sonrió con tristeza, le dijo por señas que se vistiera, y bajó.  
  
  
  
Luego de tomar desayuno, Sirius mostró a Harry todo el valle. A la luz del día, el páramo se veía enorme. Aquí y allá se veían manchas oscuras, que Harry supuso que eran de brezo. Se escuchaba también el murmullo de una corriente de agua, y el canto de muchos pájaros.  
  
  
  
-Esto es el páramo. Como todo lugar mágico que se respete.verás, tiene un clima muy especial. En los faldeos de la cordillera que rodea el valle, hay un enorme bosque tropical-frío, ya sabes, Con helechos, coníferas.Y si caminas al oeste, verás el Río Anduin, que nadie ha visto donde nace, excepto yo; allá vamos.  
  
  
  
Caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al lindero del bosque. Allí, Sirius se transformó en perro para pasar con menor dificultad entre las enredaderas. Harry atravesó las enredaderas y vio ante sí un sendero abierto.  
  
  
  
-Este sendero lo abrí yo. Vengo con frecuencia aquí, cuando quiero pensar y estar solo.-dijo Sirius- Auque no lo creas, a veces me canso en la casa. Será que me he acostumbrado a vivir sin mucha compañía.  
  
  
  
Siguiendo el sendero, caminaron durante un par de horas más, hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Era un paraje hermoso, por cierto. Un arroyo vertía sus aguas en una laguna mediante una pequeña cascada. Estaba rodeada por helechos y líquenes.  
  
  
  
-Lo que estás viendo es la Poza de Godric. Según cuentan las leyendas, aquí nació, hace mas o menos mil años.  
  
  
  
Un ligero vapor salía de la Poza. Harry metió la mano y notó que estaba tibia. "Lastima que no he aprendido a nadar" pensó. En el momento en que su mano entró al agua, esta adquirió por una fracción de segundo un leve resplandor. Sirius lo vio, pero no dijo nada. Descansaron conversando ahí un rato. Sirius vio su reloj (Harry instintivamente vio el suyo y recordó que no funcionaba) y dijo que se hacía tarde. Hizo aparecer de la nada unos sandwiches y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Se quedaron en el lugar mas o menos hasta las cinco de la tarde y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.  
  
-Sirius ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Pensé que podría mostrarle a Harry el nuevo colegio hoy.-Le dijo Remus, medio en serio, medio bromeando, cuando Harry y Sirius llegaron a eso de las seis treinta de la tarde.  
  
-Remus, mostraba a Harry los alrededores. Puedes hacerlo mañana ¿Vale?  
  
-Tendrá que ser- suspiró Remus- Vayan a descansar, si se demoraron tanto, deben haber caminado mucho.  
  
  
  
  
  
XII: El castillo del valle  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bien, aquí estamos.-le dijo Remus, al día siguiente. Estaban ante un castillo de piedra, no muy grande, con cuatro torres. El colegio no estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo.  
  
Entraron. Remus hizo a Harry sentarse en unos sillones rojos, a esperar. Una voz detrás de ellos susurró:  
  
-Harry Potter. Dumbledore me dijo que vendrías pronto. Pasa por favor.  
  
Remus se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Dio la media vuelta, y con la suya temblando exclamó:  
  
-Laura.eres tú. Tanto, tanto tiempo sin verte.  
  
-¡Que sorpresa! -replicó sarcásticamente la mujer-Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin.-agregó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Debo. debo llevarme a Harry a recorrer el castillo- dicho esto, la mujer cogió a Harry por el hombro y lo sacó rápidamente del lugar.  
  
  
  
"¿Qué ocurrirá aquí? se preguntó Harry "algo muy raro pasa con ellos dos" Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada más, por que ya sin el gesto de enojo, la mujer le dedicó una amable sonrisa y se presentó:  
  
  
  
-Soy la profesora Laura Poly, directora de la escuela Humstall de estudios mágicos. Te mostraré el castillo ¿Si?  
  
  
  
Paseó a Harry por todo el castillo. Tenía unos enormes terrenos, campo de Quidditch y una valla para los animales de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Entrando al castillo, en la primera planta estaban el comedor, la enfermería y la oficina del conserje; en la segunda planta, los despachos de los profesores y la biblioteca; en la tercera, la Sala Del León, donde se reunían los alumnos a pasar el tiempo luego de las clases y en la cuarta planta las salas de clase. En la Torre Norte, estaba la Lechucería. En la Torre Este la sala de adivinación. En la Torre Oeste, la sala de Astronomía y en la Torre Sur, el despacho de la Prof. Poly.  
  
Al terminar el recorrido, Harry se animó a hacer una pregunta:  
  
-Eh, ¿No tienen a los alumnos agrupados por casa?  
  
-No- contestó ella.-son muy pocos, solo diez por curso. Pero ganamos en espacio.-terminó sonriendo.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar como es que jugaban Quidditch, pero se contuvo. La Prof. Poly miró su reloj y exclamó:  
  
-¡Santo cielo! Mira que hora es, debes irte. Mañana debes estar aquí a las ocho en punto, con tu baúl ¿Si? Nos vemos.  
  
  
  
Dicho esto, lo dejó solo un par de corredores antes de llegar hasta donde Remus. Sin saber porqué, a Harry le pareció que ella quería evitarlo a toda costa. Se decidió a no meterse más en el asunto. Luego, Remus le acompañó al pueblo, y le compró las túnicas de Humstall. (Negras, con el borde inferior y el de las mangas, rojas.)  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba puntualmente a las ocho, fuera del colegio con todas sus cosas. Salieron del castillo a recibirlo, un hombre viejo y flaco, un chico rubio y delgaducho y la Prof. Poly.  
  
  
  
-Bienvenido, Harry.-dijo ella.-El es el señor Henry Seward, el conserje y él- dijo señalando al muchacho- es Jean Duboix, es prefecto y te ayudará por hoy, cuando lo necesites. Yo debo irme, doy clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.  
  
  
  
-Bien muchacho- dijo el conserje- te ayudaré con el equipaje hasta el dormitorio.  
  
-No se moleste, yo puedo con él.  
  
-Bah, para eso estoy.  
  
  
  
El conserje se echó el pesado baúl al hombro y atravesó la puerta de entrada. Parecía simpático, definitivamente más que Filch. Se separaron de él, y Jean lo llevó hacia la Sala del León, donde estaban todos los demás alumnos. Lo presentó al resto de los chicos que, como él, iban a quinto grado:  
  
  
  
-Chicos, "pgesten" atención. Viene un chico nuevo, Harry Potter-dijo a los otros, con evidente esfuerzo al pronunciar la "R"  
  
-Hola-saludó un muchacho, yo soy Alex Scott. Somos de aquí, ¿verdad que sí Annie?- le preguntó a su prima, una chica pelirroja que le recordó a Ginny.  
  
-Cierto, Alex. Jean es de Francia, pero está acá porque.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de "hablag" de eso-dijo Jean rápidamente- También ella es del "cugso": Joan Fenton. No habla mucho y es muy estudiosa, "pego" es muy linda.-añadió ruborizado señalando a una muchacha de pelo tan rubio como el de Jean, mientras Alex se reía.  
  
  
  
-Hola, ¿Quién es el nuevo? ¡Santo dios! ¡Harry Potter!-exclamó una muchacha morena, de cabello castaño, liso y largo, de aspecto un poco descuidado; apareciendo por detrás.  
  
-No es "coggecto hablag" así de los demás, Pat. Harry, ella es Patrice Henderson, pego la llamamos Pat. La oveja "neggra" del curso: "gevoltosa", "bgomista", algo "gebelde", "pego" al menos saca calificaciones aceptables. Y es muy valiente, cuando es "necesaguio".  
  
-Patrice suena a aburrimiento. Y eres tú el que no debe hablar así de los demás, señor perfección. Me has estado haciendo mala fama con todos los chicos que llegan nuevos.¡Me harás quedar soltera!  
  
-No "impogta", y "debegias pogtagte mejog", ya tienes a los "pgofesoges hagtos".  
  
-¡Mira quien lo dice!  
  
A Harry le recordó a Ron y Hermione cuando estaban en primero. Otro chico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
  
  
-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó-¡Ah! Harry Potter. ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
-Cállate Franz, no es "coguecto tgatag" así a los demás, no tienes "pog" qué "seg" así y "cgueegte" el dueño del colegio.  
  
-¡Ah! Ya llegó don Perfecto. Perdón por invadir su metro cuadrado personal.  
  
-"Lággate", y tu Harry, no le hagas caso, a Franz Sellers le gusta "seg"un tanto "desaggadable" con sus "compañegos".  
  
-Oye, Pat, eso de soltera no es verdad. Estás soltera porque quieres, a Paul le gustas.-comentó Annie, con tono de chacota. Pat se ofuscó, le sacó la lengua a Annie, y se fue a conversar con Joan.  
  
-¡¿Qué yo que?!- preguntó otro chico, de cabello castaño claro y muchas pecas.  
  
-Calma, Paul. Saluda "pgimego", tenemos un "compañego" nuevo. Harry, él es Paul Austen.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola. ¿De donde eres? Aquí casi todos vienen de fuera, yo soy de Escocia.  
  
-Yo.me transfirieron de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Miren la hora!- señaló Alex.-llegaremos tarde a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si no se apuran.  
  
-Vamos, si nos "atgasamos" me "echagán" la culpa.  
  
-¡Atrasémonos entonces!- gritó Pat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XIII: Clases y algo más  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry estaba dentro del aula, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar allí. Lo habían tratado con amabilidad, pero extrañaba a Ron y Hermione. Y a Hogwarts, con sus interminables pasillos, su atmósfera. decididamente, aquello no era igual. ¿Por qué todos esos de la Orden le habían creído a Snape? ¿Por qué lo habían expulsado?  
  
  
  
-Oye, "pgesta" atención a la clase, "pagece" que estás a punto de "dogmigte".  
  
  
  
Jean había insistido en sentarse al lado de él, para vigilarlo por encargo de la Profesora Poly, al parecer. Harry miró hacia delante y vio a la profesora enseñar al resto de la clase un objeto que el conocía muy bien, al menos de vista.  
  
-¿Quién puede decirme como se llama esto?- Preguntó la Prof. Poly, levantando en el aire el objeto.  
  
  
  
Harry levantó la mano algo incómodo, sintiéndose Hermione de repente. La profesora lo miró fijamente, como esperando la respuesta.  
  
-Draconis Crystalix  
  
-Muy bien. Pero tiene otro nombre más común: Ojo de dragón.  
  
  
  
"Ojo de dragón" pensó Harry "¿Dónde escuché eso antes?" Intentó recordar, pero por alguna razón no pudo.  
  
  
  
Al final del día, Jean condujo a Harry hasta la habitación de los muchachos de quinto. Le señaló una cama y le dijo:  
  
  
  
-Puedes "dogmig" en esa cama, está desocupada. Deja tu baúl en esta esquina, aquí las "gueglas" son.  
  
-Jean se da mucha importancia porque es prefecto.-susurró Alex a Harry- Nadie sabe como es que lo es, si en su colegio lo echaron por disturbista.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?- inquirió Harry, en el mismo tono de voz, ligeramente intrigado.  
  
  
  
Jean escuchó lo que dijo Alex y exclamó:  
  
  
  
-¡¿Quién, "moi"?! ¡No es "vegdad", fue Juliet Cousteau la que incitó a los elfos domésticos a la "gevolución"! ¡Y me echó la culpa!  
  
-¿Una revolución de elfos domésticos?- inquirió Harry, pensando que si Hermione hubiese estado allí, habría realizado su sueño.- ¿Intentaste decir que Juliet era la culpable?  
  
-Sí, "clago". Pero su "madge", la "pgofesoga" Cousteau, lo impidió. ¡Y Madame Máxime hizo todo lo que ella indicó!- Se sentó en la cama. Se le veía abatido.  
  
  
  
A Harry le parecía una historia conocida. No supo que decir, se acostó en la cama y se durmió.  
  
Ron la estaba pasando peor que él, bastante lejos de allí. Había peleado con Hermione otra vez, y Ginny, harta de verlos, les había gritado:  
  
-¡Basta ya, ustedes dos! ¿Cuándo irán a aceptar que se quieren?  
  
  
  
¡Que vergüenza! Ron, luego de sacar del lugar a su "Querida hermanita" subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y se encerró ahí, mientras Hermione hacía otro tanto.  
  
Subió las escaleras rapidísimo y decidió pedir consejo a Lavender. En realidad, nunca se había juntado con ella, pero quizá podría ayudarle.  
  
-Lavender.¿Qué harías tú si te gustara alguien y tu le gustaras a su mejor amigo? ¡Digo, no soy yo! ¡Fue una chica muggle que conocí en vacaciones, pero no soy yo!-dijo roja de vergüenza. Lavender le echó una mirad evaluadora y le dijo:  
  
-Tú, Harry y Ron ¿No? Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.  
  
  
  
Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos. Quiso salir corriendo, pero no pudo. Lavender la tranquilizó diciéndole:  
  
-No te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hermione con un suspiro de alivio- Digo.no soy yo, pero gracias.  
  
  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en la oscuridad de su pieza, Ron había tomado una decisión: Iría abajo, cogería del cuello a su adorable hermana y tendría una pequeña charla con ella.  
  
  
  
-¿Se podría saber por qué dijiste eso?- dijo Ron, enojado y con la cara aún roja.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny, con un brillo burlesco en su mirada  
  
-Eso, tu ya sabes, lo que recien dijiste sobre.Hermione y yo-Contestó Ron, poniéndose aún mas rojo.  
  
-¡Ah! Eso. Hermanito, ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo?  
  
-Eh. porque.¿Qué te importa?  
  
-Si me importa, y no me trates como a una niña. Sólo eres un año mayor que yo. Lo que dije es verdad, y sus peleas ya me tienen mas que harta. Sobre todo, porque pelean por cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.  
  
-Ah, ¿Y como es que yo no le digo nada a Harry?  
  
-¿A.a que te refieres?  
  
-¿Cómo que a qué? Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. No soy tonto ¿Sabes? Yo sé que a ti te gusta.  
  
  
  
Ron dijo la última frase lentamente y se quedó disfrutando del efecto que producía. Ginny se había quedado pasmada de pronto. Probablemente recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a Harry antes de que se fuera.  
  
-¡Mentira!- gritó, más roja de lo que estaba su hermano- ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?  
  
Ginny subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, tal como lo hiciera antes Hermione y se encerró en su pieza. Ron sabía que no estaba bien chantajear emocionalmente así a su hermana, pero comentó para sus adentros:  
  
-Bueno, eso bastará para que se quede callada  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo XIV: La llamada de auxilio  
  
  
  
  
  
Con tanto tiempo solo, podía por fin pensar en sí mismo, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo. Se encontró con que ya no era el mismo de antes, ni con mucho era parecido a lo que era el año pasado. Sabía que estaba más alto, (se suponía) más crecido. En todo caso, la avalancha de cambios que lo hacían sentirse un poco fuera de sitio (y no se debía al hecho de estar en un colegio que no era el suyo), no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort. Le dolía frecuentemente la espalda, como si hubiese realizado labores pesadas, y últimamente había tenido sueños muy extraños.  
  
Eso si comenzaba a preocuparlo, porque estaba empezando a presentarse muy seguido. En ellos, sentía un calor y un hormigueo que le recorría la piel y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cuando despertaba en mitad de uno, se sentía tan cansado como si no hubiese dormido nada, y respiraba como si hubiese corrido.  
  
  
  
-¿Molesto?- preguntó Pat, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Se hallaba en una banca, en los terrenos de Humstall, y el descanso estaba por terminar.  
  
-No, Pat. Solo tengo algo de nostalgia. Ya sabes, Hogwarts. mis viejos amigos.-no sabía por qué decía esa verdad a medias, simplemente lo dijo, aunque quizá también había algo de eso.  
  
-Ah, no, entonces no puedo hacer nada para animarte. Ni una tonelada de chistes podría levantarte ese ánimo; aunque si quieres, puedo traerte unos payasos.  
  
Harry sonrió, y contestó:  
  
-Vale, les escribiré. y bueno, creo que necesitaré los payasos. Vamos, volvamos al castillo.  
  
  
  
El tiempo pasaba. Harry dormía intranquilo. Las pesadillas, que ya casi nunca tenía (habían sido desplazadas por esos agradables sueños), volvieron a atormentarlo esa noche:  
  
  
  
"-¿Lo ves, Mc Callan? Si me obedeces, triunfarás. Tu y ese idiota de Colagusano lograron por fin sacar al muchacho del colegio. En una semana más estaremos listos para ir hasta él ¡Y matarlo! Y mi venganza estará completa."  
  
"-Sí señor. Pero.¿Si el chico supiera.?"  
  
"-No sabrá si nadie se lo dice, Mc Callan. A propósito, ¿Donde pusiste el Ojo de Dragón que te di?"  
  
"-En un objeto que podía llevar todo el tiempo, un.¿Qué fue eso?"  
  
"-Alguien quiere entrar a tu despacho. Vuelve a él, profesor de Hogwarts, y comienza a alistarte."  
  
  
  
Una risa aguda y fría finalizó el sueño de Harry, debido al dolor que le provocaba en la cicatriz. Despertó gritando. Paul prendió la luz y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? Es terriblemente tarde ¿Sabes?  
  
-No, nada. Solo fue una pesadilla.  
  
  
  
En realidad, lo que más deseaba Harry en ese momento, era que de verdad fuese un sueño. Sabía que ahora Voldemort podía dañarlo, y hasta matarlo. "¡Ojo de Dragón!" Pensó Harry, recordando "¡Debo decirle a Dumbledore ahora mismo!" Pasaron unos minutos y Harry pregunto:  
  
-Paul.  
  
-¿Mmmnnsque, Harry?  
  
-¿Dónde están las lechucerías? Tengo que enviar algo urgente.  
  
-Es muy tarde, está prohibido. Déjame dormir.  
  
-¡Es una emergencia! ¡Por favor!  
  
Paul se levantó bostezando. Se calzó la bata y las pantuflas y contestó:  
  
-Ok, te llevaré hasta allá. Pero por favor, con cuidado. Si nos ven fuera a esta hora, nos matarán. Seward es muy amable, pero cuando se enoja.  
  
-¡Ah! Si que nos vean es el problema. Pero debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie, ¿eh?  
  
  
  
No le hacía gracia mostrarle aquello a alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Laura Poly se las había mostrado, pero no recordaba donde se encontraban las lechucerías: tendría que confiar en Paul. Harry fue hasta su baúl, y sacó la capa invisible; luego de que Paul jurara no decir nada a nadie. Paul, una vez dentro de la capa, no-observó admirado su reflejo.  
  
-¡Uh! ¡Que no haría yo si tuviera una de estas!-Harry se acordó de Pat.  
  
La Lechucería se encontraba en la Torre Norte, y Harry iba intentando memorizar el camino por si necesitaba regresar otra vez. Entre el susurro de los aleteos de lechuzas y el suave ulular de los búhos, Harry buscó a Hedwig hasta que dio con ella. Con la escasa luz que había, Harry garabateó lo mejor que pudo la siguiente nota a Dumbledore:  
  
  
  
Querido Profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Tuve una nueva pesadilla. Tal como usted me dijo hace un tiempo, hay alguien infiltrado entre los profesores. Y Posee un Ojo de Dragón. Por eso fue que no pude resistirme, salvo un poco, la primera vez. Estaba Él, en mi sueño. Le decía a un tal Mc Callan que la próxima semana atacarían Humstall.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
-Supongo que con eso basta.-comentó en voz alta, mientras veía a Hedwig alejarse.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? Digo, no es por ser chismoso, pero.  
  
-No.no tiene importancia. Volvamos a la habitación.  
  
-Tienes razón, son las dos de la madrugada.  
  
  
  
Fueron a dormir. Harry esperó a que Paul se durmiera y le lenzó un encantamiento desmemorizante, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese funcionado. Odiaba no poder confiar en nadie en aquel lugar; quizá en Pat. pero ni siquiera ella reemplazaba a Ron y Hermione. Se acostó de nuevo, y se quedó despierto unos minutos mas, pensando. Extrañaba a Ron, a Hermione.y a Ginny. Ya llevaba casi un mes en ese lugar, y desde que se había ido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella a toda hora. La extrañaba mucho. Pero no quería creer que., no ¡¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele esas cosas?! "Quizá sea por eso tan chocante que me dijo" pensó. Y se durmió.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, un sábado, se puso a conversar de ello con Pat. Lo preocupaba el hecho de no podérsela sacar de la cabeza. Ella pidió más detalles, y luego de mucho rato escuchándole, le dijo:  
  
-¡Niño, no te preocupes! Lo tuyo se llama amor, y del bueno. Te tiene agarrado demasiado firme como para sólo ser reflexiones en torno a una confesión.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No, eso es imposible! -gritó Harry, incrédulo.  
  
-Bueno, si no me crees, ¿para que me preguntas?. Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts. habla con ella. En todo caso- Pat cambió el tema- se te echará de menos por aquí. Le caes bien a todo el mundo.  
  
  
  
Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro días. El plazo se cumplía y Dumbledore no daba ni señales de vida, a pesar de que Harry escribió el mensaje con toda la urgencia de la que fue capaz.  
  
La clase del quinto día, Harry, que no había podido pegar pestaña la noche anterior, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz. A medida de que le dolía cada vez más, imágenes y voces comenzaban a entrar en su mente: Los gritos ahogados de un hombre, la risa fría y aguda de otro.hasta que de repente, vio todo tan claro como en una película:  
  
  
  
"-¡Confiesa! ¡Fuiste tú el que a mandado al chico todas esas visiones! ¡Vamos! ¡Crucio!"  
  
Un hombre llamado Peter, apodado Colagusano, se retorcía y revolcaba por el suelo de una sala de piedra.  
  
"-Yo.yo no fui, Maestro- dijo lloriqueando.- Juro que no fui yo."  
  
"-Sí, claro.-contestó Voldemort- ¿Piensas que te creo? 'Cuándo un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea un vinculo indisoluble' ¡Lo que tu quieres es devolverle el favor al muchacho! ¡Confiesa!- El impacto de la maldición cruciatus le dio de lleno a Colagusano. Harry escuchó mas gritos de dolor, amplificados cien veces, hasta que sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Murmurando algo ininteligible, Voldemort se acercó a Colagusano, que seguía retorciéndose, y tocó su marca del antebrazo izquierdo. Al instante, 35 mortífagos aparecieron en el salón. Había muchos más que antes, pues más de la mitad había estado en Azkaban, y otros se les habían unido.  
  
"-¡Mortífagos! Os he reunido pues ha habido un cambio de planes: ayer interceptamos una lechuza, que indica que el muchacho sabe nuestros planes. Para que nadie más sepa, la próxima vez que os convoque, será la del ataque ¡Estad atentos!  
  
"-¡Sí maestro!"  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó la Prof. Poly, luego de haberlo observado detenidamente un momento.- Por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho.  
  
Hubo murmullos de desaprobación entre los alumnos: No entendían por qué la Prof. Llevaba a Harry al despacho solo por que se había quedado dormido. Usualmente, cuando la profesora llevaba a su despacho a un alumno, era porque este había atacado a alguien, o usado magia en el pasillo, cosas así.  
  
La profesora Poly le condujo por corredores que iban siempre en ascenso en espiral, hasta llegar a lo alto de la Torre Sur. Al final de la escalera, sólo había un estandarte, curiosamente parecido al de la casa de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Leo vincit!- le dijo la profesora al estandarte. El león dorado de este revivió y se corrió a un lado, dejando un agujero por el que pudieron pasar.  
  
  
  
Harry dio un respingo. El despacho al que acababa de entrar era exactamente igual al del Prof. Dumbledore, salvo que allí no había ningún fénix, ni artefactos de plata que hacían ruiditos.  
  
  
  
-Siéntate. Ahora me vas a contar como es que te llegan esas visiones.  
  
"¿Cómo sabría ella? Se preguntó Harry. La respuesta le llegó casi enseguida.  
  
-Soy telépata: adivino el pensamiento. ¿Sabes que soy descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw? El águila de su escudo no solo significa la visión a través del conocimiento, sino que también del pensamiento. No soy muy buena, quizá. Siempre intento respetar la privacidad de los pensamientos ajenos. pero tu vibrabas muy fuerte.  
  
-Entonces lo supo todo ¿No?  
  
-Sí. Voldemort te busca. Intentaste pedir ayuda, pero Dumbledore no contestó. ¿Probaste usar el piedra Elkhemir?  
  
"Pensándolo bien, es lo que más lógicamente tendría que haber hecho." Pensó Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, acá vas a estar seguro.  
  
-He oído cosas parecidas antes.- contestó Harry, recordando su desastrosa estadía en la Madriguera.  
  
-¡No seas pesimista!- exclamó la profesora Poly, riendo.-Ven, volvamos a clases. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Hoy llegó esto para ti.  
  
-¡Hedwig!  
  
-Regresó hoy en la mañana. Algo maltratada, claro está, pero ya se repuso.  
  
Volvieron a clase. Pero Harry sentía una sensación de evidente intranquilidad, que crecía día a día. Y así, legó el día de Halloween.  
  
  
  
Fue una fiesta bastante buena. Harry se sintió casi como en casa. El "casi" eran sus amigos. Los chicos de Humstall eran muy amables con él, sobre todo Pat, con la que tenía más confianza que con cualquier otro. Pero no era lo mismo sin ellos. Y extrañaba a Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ya les había escrito dos veces sin ningún resultado. No le contestaban. Así que decidió intentarlo una tercera vez. "¿Será posible que me hayan olvidado?" Pensó, mientras en su estomago se hacía el mismo nudo olvidado, de cuando finalizó primero y no le llegaba ninguna carta de ellos.  
  
  
  
Si había algo que Harry no sabía, era que su lechuza estaba siendo rastreada e interceptada. Todo cuanto había escrito iba a parar directamente al fuego.  
  
Luego de volver de la Lechucería, subió al dormitorio. Nadie más estaba ahí. La fiesta de Halloween continuaba abajo y allí se quedarían hasta que esta terminara.  
  
  
  
Una risa fría y aguda se escuchó por toda la escalera. A Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz. Sabiendo lo que significaba, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente el piedra Elkhemir en el baúl. No lo encontró.  
  
-¡Maldición!-Harry se detestó a sí mismo por haber dejado la piedra en Hogwarts. Y nadie iba a ayudarlo, pues Dumbledore no había recibido su carta.  
  
  
  
Una figura alta y oscura entró a la habitación. Voldemort se aproximó a él. Harry sintió a tres voces diferentes gritar al mismo tiempo "¡Harry, Harry!" Y no supo más. 


	5. Capítulos del 15 al 19

Capítulo XV: Viajes en el tiempo  
  
  
  
  
  
Se hallaba tendido en una alfombra voladora. Un fénix volaba a su lado. Alguien le había echado agua fría en el rostro para que despertara.  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-A salvo- contestó Ron  
  
-Vamos a casa, Harry-dijo Hermione-A Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry miró hacia abajo, nunca había tenido vértigos; estarían a cien metros de altura. Abajo se alcanzaba apenas a ver un pequeño poblado muggle.  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo es que no nos ven?  
  
-Fijamos la vieja capa invisible de Dumbledore por debajo a la alfombra. Él ya no la usa. Puede volverse invisible a voluntad.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que no morí? Él estaba allí.- preguntó Harry, aún confuso. No entendía absolutamente nada. Los rostros de Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada un poco tensa. Tensa y rápida.  
  
-¿Le dices tú o yo?  
  
-Tú  
  
-Tú  
  
-Ok, yo.- desistió Ron- Harry, la verdad es que si moriste.  
  
  
  
Harry, que estaba mirando al borde de la alfombra, casi se cae.  
  
  
  
-A ver, entendí mal ¿Dicen que yo me morí?  
  
-¡No sabes explicar las cosas!-regañó Hermione a Ron.- En nuestro tiempo, tu estabas muerto, ya no. Impedimos que Quien-tu-ya-sabes te matara. Dumbledore nos autorizó, dijo que.que sin ti, ya no habría posibilidad de vencerlo, vaya a saber uno por que. Venimos del futuro.  
  
  
  
Harry casi vuelve a caerse.  
  
  
  
-¡No sabes explicar las cosas!-remedó Ron a Hermione.  
  
-Vale, chicos. No hace falta que peleen por eso.  
  
-A propósito- comentó Ron, dándose importancia- No creerás que vinimos así nada más ¿Eh? Estamos tres meses en nuestro pasado, un viaje muy largo como para usar giratiempo. Pero antes de explicar.¡Mira! Ya llegamos.  
  
  
  
Abajo se veían las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Luego de aterrizar, Hermione apuntó a la alfombra con la varita, murmuró "Deprendus" y una capa invisible se soltó de debajo de ella. El fénix se posó en tierra y se convirtió en una bellísima mujer.  
  
  
  
-¿Profesora Delacour?  
  
-Sí "Hagui". "Considegué" conveniente "venig", "podgían pgesentagse" algunas complicaciones. Además, me necesitan "paga volveg "a "nuestgo pgesente". Tu futuro  
  
  
  
Tronó los dedos y al instante aparecieron en una salita no muy grande, con líquidos extraños en frascos y pequeños cofres en las repisas. Tenía unas cuantas repisas vacías, papeles y pergaminos por todos lados y un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? Aguarde, si aparecemos aquí. Uno no puede desaparecer en Hogwarts a menos que.  
  
-¿De que "cgees" que es esto?-le preguntó sonriendo, mientras le tendía un anillo de plata, con una gema blanca en el centro.  
  
-¿Ojo de dragón?  
  
-"Clago", ¿Cómo si no? Vengan, pónganse aquí- Dijo señalando al símbolo del suelo. Una vez que lo hicieron, extendió los brazos hacia el Suroeste y pronuncio un largo conjuro, en una lengua que no conocían. Hubo un estallido de luz azul y se empezaron a elevar grandes lenguas de fuego, como si se tratara de polvos flú. Y en unos segundos, todo había pasado.  
  
  
  
-Ya terminó- explicó Hermione-este cuarto permite hacer múltiples conjuros, que en cualquier otro lugar no funcionarían; Viajar en el tiempo y el espacio; ocultar cosas.  
  
-Oye, Harry, se nos había olvidado comentarlo, de julio a octubre, ¡creciste mucho! ¡Ya casi eres tan alto como yo!- exclamó Ron. Los tres rieron de buena gana. Sí, ya todo era como antes.  
  
-Una pregunta. ¿Por qué no nos escribiste?  
  
-¡Si les escribí! No creo que haya sido Hedwig, ni con Si.- miró a Fleur de reojo, y corrigió- Hocicos se perdía.  
  
-Esto me huele a chamusquina, "Hagui".- dijo Fleur- ¿Dices que rastrearon a tu lechuza una vez? Nada impide que lo hayan vuelto a hacer.-volvió a tronar los dedos, murmurando "Apareccio". En un segundo, estaba ahí su baúl y Hedwig en su jaula. Fleur examinó detenidamente a la lechuza.  
  
-Si, me lo temía. Han "gastgeado" a tu lechuza. Ya no más.-extrajo un delgado aro dorado de su pata, que harry no había notado.-Vamos "Hagui", el "pgofesog Dumbledog quiegue veglos".  
  
  
  
Al llegar frente a la gárgola, Fleur murmuró "Edro", la gárgola se apartó y la puerta se abrió.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Dije "abgete" en Alto Élfico, un idioma que ya no se gecuegda. No, no el de los elfos domésticos. Quizá tenga opogtunidad de sabeg más de ellos este tgimestge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XVI: Nuevamente en Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
  
Allí, Dumbledore les aclaró:  
  
-Sólo recordarán todo los que hayan estado en el secreto: Tú Harry, Ron Hermione, Fleur y yo. Nadie más, para el resto será como si nunca hubiera sucedido. ¡Ah! Y Harry, conseguí que la Orden del Fénix te dejara volver, no tendrás que esconderte.  
  
  
  
-Disculpe profesor, ¿Qué exactamente es la Orden del Fénix? Digo, yo la vi como tribunal, pero parece que es mucho más que eso.  
  
-Verás Harry, la Orden del Fénix es un grupo de magos muy importantes: Magos Aurores. No se reúnen sino por casos de extrema gravedad. Lo que viste el año pasado en el pensadero fueron todos juicios realizados por la Orden del Fénix. Se formó con el objetivo de derrotar a Artemius Grindewald en el año 1945.La verdad, no sé por qué Severus te llevó hasta allá, debería haber esperado mi regreso.-añadió pensativo.  
  
-Quizá tenga que ver.hay un Prof. de Hogwarts que intenta controlarme utilizando un Ojo de Dragón. Con su permiso, sospecho de Snape.  
  
-El Profesor Snape, Harry.  
  
-Vale. Bueno, él mintió en el tribunal para hacerme expulsar.  
  
-Y nosotros somos testigos-Exclamaron a dúo Ron y Hermione. Estos explicaron la verdadera historia a Dumbledore, quien frunció el ceño, y se limitó a contestarles en forma algo evasiva:  
  
-Mmm, bueno es tarde y vuelven de un viaje. Vayan a dormir, chicos.  
  
  
  
Más tarde, Hermione y Ron le contaron a Harry que Dumbledore había sido el primer presidente de la Orden del Fénix, de hecho, él la había formado, pero al asumir como director de Hogwarts, decidió deponer el cargo.  
  
Las clases seguían igual que antes. Michael Camus seguía dando pociones. Snape había desaparecido, junto con Draco Malfoy. En consecuencia, los de Slytherin casi no se metían con los de Gryffindor durante las clases: habían perdido al que les indicaba como, cuando y con qué molestar a los demás.  
  
  
  
Una semana después, Dumbledore anunció en el desayuno:  
  
-En vistas de que en poco más de una semana es día de San Valentín, hemos decidido celebrarlo.  
  
  
  
Se oyeron abucheos y expresiones de descontento en todo el salón. Probablemente, los alumnos de cuarto curso hacia arriba recordaban la desastrosa intervención de Gilderoy Lockhart cierto día de San Valentín, hacía dos años.  
  
  
  
-.No, no. Así no, sabemos lo que opinan sobre lo que ocurrió hace un par de años. No se hará así, habrá un baile. Lamentándolo con el alma, sin pareja no pueden venir.  
  
  
  
Si antes habían protestado, ahora casi todos aplaudieron. La profesora Mc Gonnagall exclamó:  
  
-¡Silencio!- y todos se calmaron. Se dirigió al Prof. Dumbledore, susurrándole - Albus, te dije que iba a ser escandaloso; y no creo.  
  
-Minerva, los alumnos han tenido un año muy pesado, merecen un descanso. Y como no lo hicimos en Navidad.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Harry se sintió mareado. ¿Pasar otra vez por lo mismo que el año anterior? Miró a su lado y vio que Ron no se hallaba en mejor estado. Esa noche, en el dormitorio, ambos sufrían de insomnio. Harry preguntó:  
  
-¿Con quien piensas ir?  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-¿Qué tal con Hermione?- preguntó Harry, alargando la palabra. Ron se puso tan rojo, que parecía una lámpara en medio de la oscuridad de la pieza. Pero insistió:  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Y tú?  
  
  
  
Harry pensó inmediatamente en Ginny, pero Ron últimamente se había mostrado algo sobreprotector con su hermana. Así que contestó:  
  
-No, yo no sé tampoco.  
  
-Ok, para mañana tenemos que tener a alguien, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que el año pasado.  
  
-Pues no es nada fácil.  
  
-Tienes razón. Estaba pensando.¿No crees que somos un poco tímidos?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry, soltando la carcajada.  
  
-Mira, es difícil de explicar.  
  
-¡Habla ya!  
  
-Ok. Harry ¿te das cuenta? Tenemos 15 años y aún no hemos dado el primer beso. Es un poco raro ¿No?  
  
  
  
Harry se puso serio. Miró a Ron como si nunca le hubiera visto antes y le preguntó:  
  
  
  
-A ver Ron, si bebiste demasiada cerveza de mantequilla en la cena, o tienes fiebre, te comprendo.  
  
-No, no. Hablo en serio.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo con Hermione mientras no estaba?  
  
  
  
Ron se enojó. Harry podía ver su rostro aún mas ruborizado que antes.  
  
  
  
-¡¿Por qué insistes que con Hermione?!- gritó- ¡A mi no me gusta ella!- Neville dejó de roncar, y se dio vuelta en su cama.  
  
-Sí, sí. Seguro. Mejor vamos a dormir, antes que se despierten los otros. Hasta mañana.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry.  
  
  
  
Por otro lado, en la habitación de las chicas, el proyecto estaba siendo bastante discutido.  
  
-.Pero ¿Por qué no vas con él? Dame una razón.- insistió Parvati a Hermione- Hacen una linda pareja.  
  
-¡Pero si a mí él no me gusta!- exclamó Hermione- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me gusta.  
  
-Vamos, suéltala.- La apremió Lavender.  
  
-Total, nadie va a decir nada a nadie.  
  
-Su mejor amigo.-susurró con un gesto teatral, en voz tan baja que apenas se le oyó.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Sabía que se lo tomarían así!- exclamó enojada, cerrando las cortinas de su cama- ¡Buenas noches!  
  
-No, es que cuando me dijiste, creí que era al revés. ¿Por qué no le pides que vaya contigo al baile?  
  
-Creo que moriría de vergüenza.Pero.creo que le podría decir en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Bien dicho.  
  
  
  
A un tiempo simultaneo, en ambos dormitorios se apagaron las luces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XVII: La duda  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry recibió la siguiente nota al desayuno:  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
No te preocupes, Dumbledore nos contó todo, aunque fue difícil de creer, sobre vuestro viaje en el tiempo. Me alegra que hayan podido impedirlo, chicos. Remus te envía saludos.  
  
Ayer salí de viaje hacia el norte, buscando a Pettigrew. Tengo indicios de que se encuentra cerca de los lagos escoceses, donde me encuentro ahora, y quiero atraparlo para comprobar mi inocencia.  
  
Quiero verlos, a ti y a Ron en vuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Nos reuniremos ya- saben- donde. No llevéis a Hermione.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
PD: envíame a vuelta de lechuza la fecha de la salida.  
  
  
  
Ron se levantó a mirar la pizarra de anuncios en la entrada del Gran Salón. Volvió rápidamente y le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Este fin de semana hay salida.  
  
-Está bien, le contestaré- garabateó una nota que ató a la pata de Hedwig.  
  
La nota era bastante corta y decía lo siguiente:  
  
  
  
Sirius:  
  
Todo bien por aquí, la próxima salida es este sábado.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué no querrá que llevemos a Hermione?  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Dumbledore mandó a llamarlo a su oficina. Le contó que Sirius le había escrito a él también, y lo autorizó para ir a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana. Lo encaminaría la profesora Mc Gonnagall, que lo dejaría en las afueras del pueblo. Los días pasaron a una velocidad relativamente lenta hasta el sábado. A pesar de que aún se encontraban en invierno, el sol brillaba y la poca nieve que había caído ya se había derretido. Un buen anuncio de la primavera que se acercaba, aunque ese año comenzaba a ser demasiado seco. Harry, Ron, Hermione y la profesora paseaban por las callejones del pueblo. Dejaron a Hermione en una librería, y la profesora los llevó hasta la salida, donde los esperaba un perro al que reconocieron enseguida.  
  
  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-Buena suerte, Potter, Weasley.- dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall, y en un inesperado gesto de jovialidad, les guiñó un ojo. Luego, como arrepentida, dio la media vuelta y desapareció. El perro asintió con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra (Obviamente, un perro no puede hablar) los condujo a la misma caverna que habían conocido el año anterior. El perro se convirtió en un hombre alto y delgado con un pequeño estallido.  
  
Sirius se veía casi tan desmejorado como cuando había escapado recién de Azkaban. Su piel estaba amarillenta, sus ojos apagados, y había enflaquecido mucho.  
  
-¿Cómo están, muchachos? Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Remus quería venir también, pero no pudo.  
  
Hasta su voz sonaba extraña, sonaba entre apagada y ahogada. Harry miró con pena a su padrino, pero preguntó:  
  
  
  
-Eh, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual nos hayas citado aquí?  
  
-Varias. Pero primero ¿Es cierto que se celebrará un baile en Hogwarts? ¿Tienen ya pareja?  
  
  
  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Sirius suspiró:  
  
-Vaya, que lástima.  
  
-Oye Sirius.-comenzó Harry  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Mira, es que Remus.Cuando vio a la profesora Poly, él la saludó como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero ella fue muy fría con él, ¿Qué ocurrió con eso?  
  
-¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Laura Poly?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Esta bien, pero yo no tendría que contarles esto. Laura Poly y Remus fueron amigos de toda la vida. Mas o menos en quinto, la cosa pasó de ser una simple amistad. Pasaron los años, y al salir del colegio, Remus decidió proponerle matrimonio a Laura. El problema fue cuando ella descubrió que él era licántropo. No por discriminarlo- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Harry- más bien enojada porque le había mentido todos esos años, terminó con él. Remus no había vuelto a verla hasta ahora. Supongo que debe pensar que aún podría recuperarla.  
  
-Es triste.  
  
-Mucho. Hablemos de algo positivo.- Dijo cambiando el tema de pronto, como si recordara algo- ¿Cómo va el Quidditch?  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Harry, con tanto ajetreo, olvidé contarte! Primero: Soy el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. -exclamó Ron, rebosante de orgullo.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
-Segundo: Los bateadores son los Hermanos Creevey. Y son bastante buenos. Tercero: Las cazadoras de este año son Ginny, Karla Winslet, que va a tercero y Mary Collins, de séptimo. Era la mejor para el puesto, pero el próximo año habrá que cambiarla. Lástima.  
  
-¿Y buscador?- Preguntó Harry, con la preocupación visible. Temía que lo hubieran reemplazado. Ron chasqueó la lengua, cabizbajo.  
  
  
  
-No hemos encontrado a nadie que te iguale, Harry. Seamus se ofreció pero dijo que sería hasta que tu llegaras. No teníamos a nadie más, así que lo pusimos. Perdimos el primer partido: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw por cincuenta puntos. ¡Ah! Y dejé lo mejor para el final. Adivina quién será el nuevo capitán.  
  
-¿Tú?  
  
-No, tú. Mc Gonnagall dijo que apenas llegaras, ocuparías tu puesto.  
  
-Felicidades.- manifestó Sirius - Tu padre también fue capitán y buscador. Estaría orgulloso de ti.  
  
  
  
Harry sentía una sensación extraña. ¿Él? ¿Capitán del equipo, como su padre?  
  
  
  
-No sé si estaré preparado.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!-contestó Ron- De tres temporadas jugadas, sólo has perdido un partido. Ni mi hermano Charlie puede decir eso.  
  
-¿Cuándo será el próximo partido?  
  
-En poco más de un mes. Debió haber sido antes, pero se retasó.  
  
-Yo que tú- comentó Sirius- empezaba a preparar desde ahora al equipo. Son todos jugadores nuevos.- Miró el reloj y exclamó- Es tarde, deben ponerse en marcha ahora si quieren llegar a Hogwarts antes del anochecer.  
  
Sirius los acompañó hasta los lindes del bosque en forma de perro. Antes de cruzar el límite, Sirius aprovechó que Harry había quedado un poco atrás y se convirtió en hombre.  
  
-Espera Harry, hay algo más.- su voz sonaba como si le costara sacar las palabras- Tu madre me confió.algunos documentos. No los tengo yo, están en un cuarto secreto de las mazmorras.  
  
-¡Harry, vámonos ya!-gritó Ron, mucho más adelante que ellos.  
  
-Espera, te lo diré en la próxima salida. Vete ya o alguien me verá.  
  
-Adiós Sirius  
  
-Adiós Harry.  
  
Sirius volvió a tomar forma de perro y, dando la vuelta, se perdió en el bosque.  
  
-¿Qué quería decirte?  
  
  
  
Por alguna razón, Harry no quiso contarle a Ron lo que le había confiado su padrino, de modo que respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada:  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Eso! No, nada importante, solo un consejo sobre como ligar chicas.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijo a mí también? - se lamentó Ron- Creo que los necesitamos. ¿Aún no tienes a nadie con quien ir al baile?  
  
-No.  
  
-Debemos apurarnos, falta sólo una semana.  
  
-Si.creo que hoy le diré.- pensó Harry en voz alta, olvidándose de con quien se encontraba.  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-No tiene importancia.-se apresuró a decir Harry.  
  
  
  
Siguieron caminando y Ron entró al castillo. Harry se quedó, con el pretexto de dar una vuelta. (aunque estaba cansadísimo)  
  
  
  
Se sentó en un banco a descansar y una imagen mental, al principio borrosa, empezó a hacerse cada vez más clara. Nada que ver con Voldemort. Una figura etérea al atardecer, sentada a la orilla de un lago, vestida de blanco entre las flores. Y esa figura tenía los cabellos rojos.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto con las manos, como para apartar el pensamiento. Se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando así varias veces al día. Y de pronto, aunque no quería aceptarlo, comprendió. se dirigió a la orilla del lago, entre los saucedales. Si, allí estaba Ginny. Se aproximó.  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta y se ruborizó mucho al ver a Harry. Con él presente, recordaba con mayor claridad aún todo lo que le había dicho antes de se fuera. Y no le había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.  
  
-¿Sí?- contestó con una nota de emoción en la voz.  
  
-Tu.¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- Y como por arte de magia, la lengua no se le trabó.  
  
Ginny lo miró estupefacta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry interpretó ese gesto al revés y dijo rápidamente:  
  
  
  
-Bueno.si no quieres.  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
-Bueno.entonces.¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Que por supuesto que quiero ir contigo.  
  
  
  
Harry la rodeó con los brazos, quería besarla. la tenía a sólo unos centímetros. Pero escuchó unas pisadas atrás de él, y se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Harry!  
  
Harry volteó, bastante ruborizado. Hagrid había presenciado toda la escena.  
  
-Eh.te veré luego, Ginny.  
  
-Adiós- musitó esta, aún sin poder creer su suerte.  
  
  
  
Harry encaró a Hagrid.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuchicheó, visiblemente incomodo.  
  
-Mi trabajo-contestó Hagrid alegremente-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sí, pero.  
  
-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie.  
  
-Gracias Hagrid  
  
-Bah, no será un problema. Pero mejor entra a cenar; el clima aún no está como para andar fuera a esta hora.- le dijo guiñando un ojo.  
  
  
  
Harry entró al castillo. En la cena, nadie hablaba mucho; pues Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a pelear y Harry no sabía por qué.  
  
  
  
Una vez metido en su cama, se puso a pensar. Su primer pensamiento fue que, en realidad, el día no había sido para nada malo. Pero muy pronto, otro más urgente le ocupó todo: ¿Qué había querido decir Sirius con "Documentos"? ¿De su madre? ¿Sería en uno de esos cofres que había visto en el cuarto secreto? No podía dormir, así que decidió mandarle a Sirius una lechuza para preguntarle por escrito.  
  
  
  
Se levantó con la capa invisible y luego de enviar a Pig con una nota, bajó las escaleras. Al pasar frente del despacho de la Profesora Mc Gonnagall; al lado de la Sala Común, oyó voces discutir:  
  
-¡Harry- y al oír su nombre, el propio Harry dio un respingo- no puede saberlo! ¿Sabes el shock que le provocaría, Albus?  
  
-Mayor razón, Minerva, para decirle cuanto antes. Semejante cosa no puede quedar oculta, porque era su madre.  
  
-¡Albus! Siento pena por el pobre muchacho. ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
  
-Sirius Black. En su última lechuza, me dijo que en el testamento de Lily mencionaba ciertos papeles y notas sobre su pasado, que quería mantener ocultos hasta que le llegase la hora. Pero no especificaba nada más. Sólo decía que estaban ocultos en algún lugar de Hogwarts. Busqué por todos lados hasta que se me ocurrió bajar a la Cámara de Merlín, ya sabes que está llena de cofrecillos con llave. Tenían un hechizo anti abridor; tuve que romper el que tenía la etiqueta "Lily Evans"  
  
  
  
"¿Evans?" Pensó Harry "¿Ese era el apellido de soltera de mi mamá?"  
  
  
  
-¿Y?-apremió Mc Gonnagall- ¿Qué exactamente eran esos papeles?  
  
-Un diario de vida.aguarda. No, no tiene importancia, sólo creí escuchar a alguien. Vamos a dormir, Minerva. Son pasadas la una de la madrugada.  
  
-Una última pregunta. ¿Dónde los guardaste?  
  
-Se los confié a Filch. No los dejé en mi despacho; demasiada gente conoce la contraseña.  
  
-Está bien. Buenas noches, Albus.  
  
-Buenas noches Minerva.  
  
De repente, en medio de toda la confusión y duda que le había causado la conversación; Harry recordó que Dumbledore iba saliendo. Y recordó también que podía ver a través de capas invisibles, como había comprobado en primero.  
  
  
  
Le dijo a toda velocidad la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que refunfuño por la hora a la que la molestaban, y entró a la misma velocidad a la Sala Común. Subió a la habitación. Pensaba en un principio contarle a Ron todo lo que había escuchado, pero luego decidió que este era un asunto que solo le incumbía a él. No podía dormirse, sólo lo logró cuando se juró a sí mismo que la noche siguiente iría a escarbar en la conserjería de Filch, para ver si podía encontrar el diario.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, a Harry le dolía todo, y no podía concentrarse en ninguna cosa de lo que hacía. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente: El diario de su madre.  
  
-¡Pero si es muy fácil!-le había dicho Ron, asombrado de que Harry no pudiera transmutar al gato en cuervo; en clase de Transformaciones.  
  
-Tengo otras cosas en mente, además-le contestó Harry, algo molesto- ¿No es Hermione la que usualmente dice "¡Pero- sí- es- muy- fácil!"?  
  
-¡No es cierto!- contestó Ron, poniéndose rojo.- Ella no es así, ella.- se tapó la boca con las manos.  
  
-¿Ella que?- preguntó Hermione, que había estado trabajando con Neville.  
  
-Nada-contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.  
  
Esa noche, Harry se puso su capa invisible y salió con todo sigilo de la Sala Común. Se encaminó a la conserjería de Filch, que estaba vacía. (Filch y su apestosa gata estaban haciendo la ronda)Buscó en el armario y no encontró nada. En una cajonera, en el archivador y en los tres cajones que estaban abiertos del escritorio, y tampoco funcionó. Probó con el cuarto y no se abría. Sacó la varita, murmuró Alohomora y no se abría tampoco. Probó forzar la cerradura con un alambre, había montones de chatarra amontonada en una esquina, (ya estaba convencido de que estaba allí) y el cajón se abrió. En efecto, allí se encontraba una libreta con candado, encuadernada en rojo, que ponía con letras plateadas: "Diario Secreto de Lilian Evans". Cogió el cuaderno, dejó todo lo demás en su lugar y salió de la conserjería esquivando por un pelo a Filch; aunque la Señora Norris miró hacia donde estaba Harry como si sospechara algo.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común, escogió una butaca cerca de la chimenea (El fuego siempre estaba encendido) y, usando el hechizo "Alohomora", abrió el diario.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo XVIII: El Diario  
  
  
  
  
  
Hojeó un buen rato; el diario estaba escrito con tinta verde, el papel era satinado, y un aroma a lirio casi imperceptible salía de las páginas. En el principio, desde tercer curso, había casi solamente cosas acerca su grupo, Las Merodeadoras. Echaba pestes de la profesora de Adivinación, planeaba sus salidas nocturnas, anotaba recetas de pociones. Con cada página, Harry descubría cosas nuevas acerca de la personalidad de su madre. Era una lástima, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, no era eso lo que había venido a buscar. Hojeó hasta quinto curso. Las cosas habían cambiado. Su pandilla se había roto y vuelto a unir, estaba enamorada de James. Se fijó especialmente en un titulo que empezaba:  
  
  
  
"Domingo, 4 de marzo de 1976  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
  
  
Me asaltan las dudas, y no estoy bien. Hay cosas que uno no puede contarle a nadie. Por ejemplo, ayer, cerca de la medianoche, venía de Hogsmeade con Any y el resto de las chicas. Escuché a Dumbledore hablar con Sabrina Sinclair algo sobre mis 'Padres biológicos'. ¿No querrá decir que.? No, no puede ser cierto, no puede. Los demás no escucharon nada, y eso también me preocupa ¿Habré estado desvariando? No lo creo... Además, me falta conseguir demasiados ingredientes para la poción que haré con las chicas la próxima luna llena.  
  
  
  
Lily"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sábado 7 de marzo de 1976  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
  
  
La duda me carcome, ahora que me puse a averiguar sobre algo que Dumbledore mencionó. un hechizo muy difícil que se usa para saber quienes son tus padres. Ando distraída, y no parezco yo. le pediré la capa a Jim, y me iré a hurgar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Recuerdo. Hay algo que no le he contado a nadie. Cuando iba en primero, el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba empeñado a enviarme a Slytherin. Me costó bastante convencerlo de que no lo hiciera; pues yo había conocido a los otros en es tren, y también a esos pesados de Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy y compañía. Y yo escuchaba esa vocecita en mi oído, que me decía: 'Estás segura que no quieres ir a Slytherin? Podrías ser muy poderosa, lo tienes todo en la cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza. esa es la sangre que corre por tus venas. aunque veo determinación. una muchacha rebelde ante su destino." La verdad, el poder jamás me ha atraído demasiado, de modo que pensé con toda mi fuerza 'Slytherin no, por favor, Slytherin no' El Sombrero no quería, pero finalmente me eligió para Gryffindor. Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con todo esto, pero no podría decir por qué. De hecho, ni siquiera me acordaba de esto, sólo ahora.  
  
  
  
Lily"  
  
  
  
Harry sintió un sudor frío en las manos, y estuvo a punto de cerrar el diario y dejarlo para otro día. Su confundida cabeza comenzaba a cuestionarse varias cosas. La primera: ¿Por qué a su madre le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a él? Se obligó a seguir leyendo, tenía que terminar lo que él mismo había empezado.  
  
  
  
"Viernes 13 de Marzo de 1976  
  
Querido diario:  
  
  
  
Es horrible. y me siento muy mal. Soy una persona sin identidad. No sé ni siquiera de donde vengo, ni como me llamo en realidad. El lunes saqué el libro, pero no logré sino hasta hoy hacer la poción bien, y realizar el hechizo. Se necesita un espejo, una vasija de piedra, dos etiquetas y 250 ml de pluma de Pegaso deshecha en hidroplata, y polvo de cuervo de bicornio diluido en aurum potabile. Mojar un espejo en el líquido, depositar el resto en un cuenco de madera, y sumergir dos etiquetas. Pero en el espejo no apareció ninguno de mis dos 'padres', si no dos estudiantes, como de dieciséis años, de Slytherin y Gryffindor, por lo que pude ver en las túnicas. Luego para terminar, puse las dos etiquetas en el líquido y en una de ellas apareció 'June Müller' y en la otra, que no alcanzó a aparecer por completo, 'T.R.'. No sé quienes son, ni me interesa. en todo caso pongo sus descripciones, para no olvidarlas El muchacho era alto, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos muy verdes. Se parece un poco a Jim, pero no usaba anteojos. La chica era pequeña y delgada, con el pelo rojo como el mío y los ojos grises y brillantes. casi lloro al verla. era igual a mí. Luego de la forma en que traté a algunos de mis amigos, al estar preocupada, esto no lo contaré a nadie. ni siquiera a Jim. Nadie más debe saberlo  
  
  
  
Lily"  
  
  
  
En este punto de su lectura, Harry estaba mudo por la impresión. ¿T. R.? ¿Tom Ryddle? Aún si hubiese sido un alcance de nombres, Lily, su madre, había anotado su descripción en el diario. Era exactamente la misma del recuerdo que Harry había visto en otro diario, el de Tom Ryddle, en segundo. Y si Voldemort era el padre de Lily, entonces era su. no, ni pensarlo. ¡Si él incluso la había matado!  
  
No quiso seguir leyendo. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Y la luz se hizo en su cerebro: El Sombrero no había querido mandarlo a Slytherin porque Voldemort le hubiese transferido algunos de sus poderes, si no porque él los había heredado. Con mucha razón Mc Gonnagall no había querido contarle, hubiese sido preferible no haberse enterado. Intentó serenarse, diciendo que era una coincidencia, de que estaba haciendo suposiciones que probablemente tenían poco o nada que ver con la realidad. sin saber por qué, tenía la impresión de estarse mintiendo a sí mismo.  
  
Bastante mareado, a tal punto que se sentía completamente perdido en la conocida torre, subió a su habitación. Dejó el diario en su baúl, bajo llave. Pero no pudo dormir. Amanecía otra vez.  
  
  
  
-Harry, no me digas que otra vez te desvelaste- le regañó Hermione al desayuno.  
  
-No te lo diré, entonces- contestó Harry, bostezando.  
  
-Te conozco, Harry. Si estás así es porque tienes un problema. ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Ron- ¿Porqué no nos cuentas?  
  
-Será en otra ocasión- contestó Harry, con otro bostezo.  
  
-Creo que prepararé una poción para dormir- le dijo Hermione- es la ¿Cuánta? ¿Segunda vez esta semana?  
  
-Quinta en el mes- precisó Ron- ¿Tu crees que no te siento dar vueltas por el dormitorio?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-Pues sí. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a Adivinación.  
  
-¡¿Siguen allí?!- exclamó Hermione, poniendo expresión asqueada- ¡Uf! ¡Deberían estudiar algo más juicioso, como Runas, o Aritmancia! En todo caso, chicos, si quieren cambiar de clase, Aritmancia es en la sala 5 de la Torre Oeste. Adiós.  
  
  
  
Esa clase, desearon haber ido con Hermione. La profesora Trelawney les estaba dando la lata, esta vez, con las entrañas de pájaros.  
  
-Esto da asco- comentó Ron- Hay que cogerla con la mano y desmenuzarla.  
  
-Eso es, Queridos míos. Que sus mentes se liberen de todo pensamiento superfluo y comprendan el intrigante mensaje que estas entrañas intentan enviarnos. Si necesitan ayuda, abran la página 158 del libro "Adivinación: Pasado, presente y futuro"- intervino la profesora, cogiendo las entrañas que Harry estaba tratando de descifrar.- Veo. Oh, no, mi pobre muchacho... No sé si decirlo o no, ¡Que terrible! . Un fuerte maleficio pende sobre tu cabeza, querido mío.- Harry bostezó en ese momento.- si.es.la maldición Mortale Sugnum, el maleficio del sueño eterno.  
  
Harry volvió a bostezar. Ron también lo hizo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a las clases de Trelawney. Esta se molestó y se fue a supervisar el trabajo de Parvati y Lavender.  
  
  
  
Y así pasó la semana hasta el jueves. Harry le había encargado a Fred y George una nueva túnica de gala, porque la que tenía del año pasado le iba quince centímetros sobre el tobillo. Le llegó una de color azul grisáceo, o algo así, que le quedaba perfecta. Ron ya estaba desesperado, aún no encontraba pareja.  
  
-¿Qué no aprendiste de la última vez?- le preguntó Harry- Vamos, pídele a Hermione que te acompañe o no podrás ir.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Con quien piensas ir?- preguntó Ron, evidentemente evadiendo lo que Harry le había propuesto.  
  
-Ya tengo pareja.  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-Eh.Ya lo sabrás.- contestó Harry, algo incómodo. No sabía como se iba a tomar Ron la noticia de que salía con su hermana.  
  
-Bueno, se lo pediré.  
  
Se dirigió a la mesa en que Hermione estaba trabajando. Harry vio que, primero, Ron estaba muy rojo. Luego, que se ponía a discutir con ella y finalmente, se dirigía hacia él, furioso.  
  
  
  
-¡Que! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!- le preguntó Harry, sorprendido.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que "qué diablos"?! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!  
  
-No, no se nada. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Hermione dijo que ella iba a ir al baile contigo.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Harry, incrédulo. ¿Él le gustaba a Hermione?  
  
-¿Qué no? Pregúntale  
  
-Escucha: No sé por qué Hermione dijo eso, pero yo voy al baile con. otra persona.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Ginny.- le soltó a bocajarro.  
  
Ron miró un momento a Harry con los ojos como platos. Parecía como si le hubiera dado un pasmo.  
  
  
  
-Eh.¿Ron? No quieres estrangularme o algo así, ¿No?  
  
Ron cerró los ojos, respiró hondo un par de veces, y exclamó casi alegremente:  
  
-¡Harry, es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado! Es un alivio. claro que Hermione no quiere ir conmigo.  
  
-Espera, hablaré con ella.  
  
  
  
Avanzó hacia la mesa en que estaba Hermione, cubierta por una pila de libros.  
  
-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Ron?  
  
-Es que.pensaba decírtelo más tarde.  
  
-Pues no. Voy con Ginny.  
  
Hermione se ruborizó. Abrió cinco o seis libros a la vez y tartamudeó, como si le costara hablar:  
  
-Bueno. si eso era todo. lo que tenías que decirme. por favor Harry. vete. Tengo mucho trabajo. que hacer.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-¡Vete! ¡O le descontaré puntos a Gryffindor! ¡Soy prefecta, por si no lo recuerdas!- chilló, esta vez con voz firme. Harry le hizo caso y se alejó, no le apetecía quedarse con una Hermione furiosa:  
  
-¿Qué le pasará?  
  
-Es obvio.- contestó Ron, abatido- tú le gustas.- Algo había en su expresión que Harry comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ron en ese momento. Le dijo entonces:  
  
-Y ella a ti.  
  
-Si- respondió con un hilo de voz.  
  
-No te preocupes.- lo animó- Ya veremos la manera.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo XIX: Desastre de baile  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegó el sábado. Las chicas (Las que tenían pareja) en esos últimos días, habían estado sumidas en una efervescente actividad: Mirando vestidos, probando peinados, discutiendo ideas. La única que no parecía muy animada era Hermione.  
  
  
  
Estaban todos los chicos reunidos en la Sala Común, esperando que bajaran las chicas. Ron se había puesto la túnica de gala (una nueva, color azul ultramar), por si acaso, aunque Hermione no había dado ninguna señal de querer ir con él. Harry estaba entre los que esperaban.  
  
  
  
-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ron, ansioso.  
  
-Dijo que no iba a venir.- contestó Ginny, Bajando. Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Ginny llevaba una túnica color turquesa, que le quedaba muy bien con su pelo. Lo llevaba suelto, y le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; en vez de sus habituales coletas.  
  
-Te ves.preciosa, Ginny.- le dijo Harry. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si el corazón le diera un brinco, un ramalazo de energía y calor lo invadiese, todo en una fracción de segundo... Notó que se había puesto colorado. Ni con Cho había sentido nunca nada parecido. La miraba como si fuera la primera mañana, el inicio del mundo, lo más maravilloso.  
  
Casi pudo oír a Pat, murmurando:  
  
-Ándale, que baboso te quedaste, chico.  
  
Harry no tomó en cuenta al recuerdo de Humstall y su otra amiga. Seguía mirando a Ginny.  
  
  
  
-Harry, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Convéncela por favor.- rogó Ron. Harry salió de su "trance" y contestó:  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí.claro.  
  
  
  
Subió las escaleras. No alcanzó a escuchar que Ginny intentaba decirle:  
  
-¡Harry, no puedes entrar ahí! ¡Es un cuarto de chicas!  
  
Harry abrió la puerta que decía "5° curso". Se encontró en una habitación bastante más amplia que la de los chicos, con una ventana enorme y varios armarios. Estaba vacía, salvo por Hermione, que sollozaba amargamente sobre su cama.  
  
-Oye, no llores.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo. Por mi idiotez me quedé sola. Y tú irás con Ginny.  
  
-¿Por qué solo yo? A Ron le gustaría ir contigo.  
  
-¡Pero si pasamos peleando!  
  
-Bah, basta con mirar. El año pasado, cuando fuiste con Viktor ¿Recuerdas como se puso?  
  
-Eh. sí.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Arréglate! Te estará esperando abajo.  
  
-Está bien. Pero, sal para que me vista.  
  
-Hasta dentro de un rato.- le dijo Harry, guiñando un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
  
  
Había pasado cerca de media hora. Hermione abrió la puerta y lo miró pidiendo su aprobación.  
  
  
  
-Perfecto- opinó Harry.- Ron te espera, vamos.  
  
-Lástima que no pueda hacer nada por mi pelo.  
  
-No importa, le gustarás igual.  
  
-¡Solo es un baile!- exclamó Hermione, un poco irritada.- No me voy a casar con el ni nada parecido ¡No significa nada!  
  
-Esta bien, está bien.- la calmó Harry. Estaba impaciente por ir con Ginny- Oye, tengo que bajar.  
  
-Ok, nos vemos.  
  
  
  
Harry bajó con Ginny hasta el salón. Este había sido decorado para la ocasión. En vez de las típicas mesas por Casa, había un montón de mesas redondas, con dos puestos cada una y una central, grande y con un montón de bandejas. El cielo raso, color negro tinta, mostraba una noche estrellada con luna llena.  
  
  
  
En ese momento, Ron veía bajar a una Hermione resplandeciente y de pelo desordenado por la escalera. Usaba el mismo vestido del año pasado, solo que esta vez era de un color un par de tonos más claro.  
  
-Te ves.muy bien- Dijo Ron, cohibido.  
  
-Tu también te ves bien.- contestó ella, como si tuviera prisa por terminar con todo eso.- Bajemos.  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos.- Dijo Dumbledore, dando el discurso de apertura- Alzo mi copa por todos ustedes, ojalá hayan venido con esa persona especial.- Dumbledore se fijó en la profesora Mc Gonnagall, que frunció el ceño al escuchar eso- Ejem. Pero ya basta de eso ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!  
  
  
  
Aparecieron diversos platillos en las bandejas de la mesa grande. Harry fue a buscar un poco para Ginny y él, cuando vio a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¡Eh! Vengan aquí.- les dijo Harry. Ellos asintieron y acercaron dos sillas más a la mesita.  
  
  
  
El baile transcurrió con montones de parejas bailando en la pista; Harry y Ginny entre ellos. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados. Sus amigos los animaron a bailar, y cuando consiguieron que se acercaran a la pista, se fueron a sentar ellos.  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione bailaban ahora un vals lento. Harry y Ginny conversaban. Una vez exhaustos, Ron y Hermione se fueron a sentar y empezaron todos a comer. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore hizo un nuevo anuncio:  
  
-Ahora -dijo- las parejas pueden ir a dar una vuelta por el parque o algo así. O puede ser que quieran quedarse acá, la decisión es suya.  
  
-¿Vamos?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny.  
  
-No hay problema- le contestó ella, sonrojada.  
  
  
  
Afuera también lucía la luna llena. Caminaron por los terrenos, aspirando el perfume de las flores silvestres. Se sentaron en un banco. Harry cogió a Ginny por la cintura, y ella a él por los hombros. Nunca ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan bien. Harry cerró los ojos, de modo que no supo que ella también los había cerrado cuando unieron sus labios.  
  
  
  
Nunca sabrían el tiempo que había pasado, hasta que un gemido ahogado les informó que Hermione estaba allí. Se separaron, bastante rojos ambos. Hermione y Ron los miraron largamente. Ron se atrevió a romper el silencio:  
  
-Harry.- musitó asombrado- ¿Cómo.?  
  
  
  
Hermione dio un gritito y salió corriendo. Ron se dejó caer en el asiento, mustio.  
  
-Lo sabía, esto no iba a funcionar.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas con ella? ¡Apúrate, vamos!  
  
-Bueno.  
  
  
  
Ron salió corriendo tras Hermione. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry, subió la escalera hacia el cuarto de las chicas y entró en la habitación.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-¡Lárgate!- contestó ella, llorando- Además, este es un cuarto de chicas, no deberías estar aquí.  
  
Ron, sin embargo, se sentó en la cama, a su lado.  
  
-Oye, no llores, me gusta más cuando sonríes.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-Sé que no es el mejor momento. Sé que no soy Harry tampoco, ¿Pero no me vas a dar una oportunidad?  
  
-¿Quieres decir.?  
  
  
  
Ella lo miró muy fijo. Ron le sonreía, aunque la sonrisa se le borró del todo cuando Hermione le chilló:  
  
-¡¡¡Ya basta de burlarte de mí, Weasley!!! ¡Sal de mi pieza!  
  
-Pero.  
  
-¡Fuera!  
  
  
  
Ron salió del cuarto en un estado totalmente depresivo. Tan así, que ni él podía recordar más tarde como fue que había llegado hasta la pieza. Se derrumbó sobre la cama y estuvo largo rato solo, hasta que llegó Harry.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? No volviste al baile y me preocupé. ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-No. Déjame.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Ron?  
  
-Me detesta, Harry. Ni siquiera me cree cuando le digo que la quiero.  
  
  
  
Harry suspiró, pensando. Él sabía que, de alguna manera, Hermione también quería a Ron. Pero no sabía que hacer para que ella lo aceptara.  
  
-Mmm, creo que por el momento, sería mejor que me mantuviera alejado de Hermione.  
  
Ron volteó a mirarlo (Había estado de cara a la pared) Sus ojos castaños revelaban su desesperanza.  
  
  
  
-Eh, chicos- dijeron Dean, Seamus y Neville, entrando a la pieza. Al parecer, la fiesta había acabado.- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?  
  
  
  
Harry iba a contestar, pero Ron lo detuvo y dijo:  
  
-Nada más me duele la cabeza.  
  
-Pues ve a la enfermería, con Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-No, así estoy bien.  
  
-Bueno.-contestaron ellos. Harry se quedó al lado de Ron.  
  
-Déjame dormir, Harry. 


	6. Capítulos del 20 al 24

Capitulo XX: Un mal periodo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo cierto es que la semana siguiente, nadie vio mucho a Ron, ni siquiera Harry lo hizo. Y las sucesivas, tampoco. No hablaba, apenas comía, y apenas terminaban las clases (estaba yéndole pésimo, y aunque nunca había sobresalido, bajó de golpe todas sus calificaciones), subía al dormitorio y no se movía de allí. Aunque Harry trataba de hablar con él, este no escuchaba. Se pasaba los días semi recostado en su cama, con todas las cortinas corridas.  
  
  
  
-Hermione, ¿Por qué no le creíste?- le preguntó Harry, al borde de la furia- Lo decía en serio, ¡Mira como está!  
  
-¡Ay!, No debí tratarlo así, pero es que yo creía que se reía de mí porque.eh, ya sabes.¡Se me hace tarde, debo irme a Aritmancia!  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Rayos, se marchó!  
  
  
  
Marzo trajo los primeros atisbos de primavera y días algo más cálidos. Harry intentaba preparar al equipo de Quidditch para el próximo partido: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.  
  
  
  
En los entrenamientos, tuvo la oportunidad de ver en acción a los nuevos jugadores. (El resto del equipo, en realidad) Las cazadoras resultaron imbatibles, los hermanos Creevey, habilísimos y Ron, muy malo.  
  
-Habitualmente, juega muy bien- comentó Ginny a Harry, luego de una sesión de entrenamiento.- Se ve que esto le ha afectado muchísimo.  
  
  
  
A Ron le pasaban las quaffle por el lado y ni siquiera se daba por aludido. Harry intentó reanimarlo dejándose ganar al ajedrez, pero ni eso le hacía efecto; Ron ni siquiera quiso jugar. Harry sentía que su amigo iba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, del que difícilmente saldría.  
  
  
  
-Llega a deprimirme a mí- le contó a Ginny- No sé que hacer para ayudarle.  
  
-Creo que deberías hablar con Hermione, Harry.  
  
-Lo intenté, pero ella no me escucha.  
  
-¡Pues insiste! ¡Detesto ver así a mi hermano!  
  
  
  
Harry se había propuesto no hablar más con Hermione hasta que la cosa cambiara, pero había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas. Ron llevaba casi un mes en ese estado.  
  
-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo muy serio, atajándola antes de que escapara como la vez anterior.  
  
-Tú dirás.- dijo, poniéndose nerviosa. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa si Harry la miraba a los ojos.  
  
-¿Has visto a Ron?- Inquirió Harry. Sabía la respuesta, sólo quería saber si le iba a contestar lo que él pensaba.  
  
-No. ¿Está muy mal?  
  
-¿Y tú que crees? Vas a tener que ir a verlo, claro que está mal.  
  
  
  
Hermione se mordió un labio. No quería ir, pensaba que si lo hacía, le remordería la conciencia a tal punto, que acabaría deprimiéndose igual que Ron. Pero no podía negarse, tampoco.  
  
  
  
-Vale, iré, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.  
  
La verdad, Hermione no quería hablar con Ron porque tenía miedo de que este comenzara a recriminarle por la manera en que le había tratado. Pero se convenció a sí misma de que, mal como estaba, no podría decirle nada.  
  
-Ron, ¿Estás ahí?  
  
Ron no respondió. Seguía tirado sobre la colcha, de cara a la pared.  
  
-Quisiera.disculparme contigo.  
  
-Te burlas de mí.- dijo después de mucho rato.  
  
-¡No! No pienses así de mí. Admito que me equivoqué.  
  
-¿Hermione Granger admitiendo un error? Eso tendría que verlo- replicó sarcásticamente, volviéndose hacia Hermione. A ella la respuesta la tomó de sorpresa.  
  
-Oye, espera, hablo en serio.- afirmó, comenzando a exasperarse un poco. ¡Ron no le creía!  
  
-Mira, si es una broma, no está tan mal, tendrías que practicar más, mis hermanos te pueden ayudar con eso. Ahora, si es en serio, mi respuesta es no. Ahora, déjame tranquilo.  
  
-Bueno, si tú lo pides.  
  
  
  
Hermione salió de la habitación dando un portazo, aparentando estar enojada, aunque se sentía muy triste. Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza. La primera era ¿Por qué la había tratado así? De todas maneras, ella había intentado tener mucha paciencia, y haciendo caso omiso de su orgullo (que era bastante considerable), irle a pedir disculpas, explicarle que quería que siguieran siendo amigos, que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se encaminó desanimadamente a la habitación, intentando encontrar la causa por la cual, las cosas habían llegado ya hasta tal extremo de que Ron no quisiera verla nunca más.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo XXI: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff  
  
  
  
  
  
El caso es que, extrañamente, Ron mejoró bastante los siguientes días. Incluso comenzó a concentrarse mejor en clases, y en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, aunque no hablaba tanto como antes. Y así, llegó el día del partido.  
  
  
  
-Muy bien, chicos- empezó Harry. Estaba muy nervioso, pues era su primer partido como entrenador.- Sólo recuerden los entrenamientos, las estrategias que practicamos y ganaremos. Ahora ¡Todos a la cancha!  
  
  
  
El equipo salió luciendo sus túnicas escarlata. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo harían excelente y se asombró bastante al ver que el capitán del equipo contrario era Justin Finch-fletchey.  
  
  
  
-Hola- dijo este al verlo  
  
-Hola- contestó Harry. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más agregar.  
  
-Capitanes, dense la mano- dijo Madame Hooch.  
  
Harry y Justin se dieron la mano. Harry se fijó que Justin tenía una Nimbus 2003. Si era así, le daría bastante problema. Había visto a Justin en los entrenamientos, y volaba muy bien.  
  
-Que gane el mejor-dijo él.  
  
Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato. Ambos equipos patearon y catorce jugadores se elevaron en el aire.  
  
  
  
-Empieza el partido- exclamó Dean, quien era el comentarista en reemplazo de Lee Jordan.- Gryffindor de inmediato coge la pelota, la lleva Ginny Weasley, se la pasa a Karla Winslet, oh, no, ¡Ayúdala Dennis! Bien, buena jugada del batidor de Gryffindor, Karla hace un nuevo pase, la tiene nuevamente Ginny Weasley, Ernie Mc Millan va a pararla, lo va aconseguir, oh no, esperen ¡Tanto para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor a la cabeza, por diez a cero! Se reanuda el partido, no hay señales de la Snitch. Hannah Abbot coge la Quaffle, se dirige a los postes, Mary Collins intenta quitársela, no lo logra, ¡ay eso debió doler! Una bludger casi la tira de su escoba, Collins recoge la Quaffle, el guardian de Hufflepuff la va a parar, ya casi, ¡Vamos Mary! No, no pudo anotar. Susan Bones, cazadora de Hufflepuff la coge, va derecho a los postes, va a anotar, ¡Justo a tiempo logra pararla el Guardián de Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
Harry sobrevolaba la cancha, buscando la snitch. Mirando a la vez el partido, pensaba que ese año, Justin había mejorado mucho el equipo. Tomando en cuenta que casi todos los jugadores de hace dos años ya habían salido, los nuevos jugaban bastante bien; Y al parecer, debía confiarse de la habilidad de su equipo. y la suya. Ese partido estaba yendo demasiado igualado.  
  
-¡Tiempo muerto!- exclamó, y todos bajaron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry?  
  
-Cambio de táctica, muchachos.- dijo apresuradamente-Las cazadoras, en formación cabeza de halcón, los batidores, a los laterales; y tú Ron, atento por favor.  
  
-Cálmate Harry. Lo vamos a hacer bien.- dijo Mary  
  
-Cierto, estás muy nervioso- la secundó Ginny- vamos, no te acomplejes, amor.  
  
-¿Ya?- preguntó Madame Hooch, acercándose.  
  
-Ya vamos.  
  
Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y todos remontaron en el aire. Harry comenzó a planear en círculos, como un halcón en busca de su presa, en este caso, la snitch. Mientras, escuchaba los comentarios de Dean, que hablaba tan rápido como si se le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
  
  
-¡Gryffindor a la cabeza, por setenta a veinte! ¡Si Harry atrapa ahora la snitch, podrían pasar a las finales!  
  
Dio un par de vueltas a la cancha, mientras el resto del equipo seguía jugando. Justin lo seguía de cerca, marcándolo e imitando sus movimientos. No había aún señales de la snitch por ninguna parte. De repente, vio un reflejo dorado, a unos veinte metros de Justin. ¡La snitch! Espoleó a la saeta de fuego, Justin se dio cuenta, y aceleró su Nimbus 2003. Mientras, Mary Collins lograba pasar la Quaffle por uno de los aros, Harry y Justin iban codo a codo, pero Harry logró pasarlo y atrapó la snitch por muy poco.  
  
  
  
-¡Finaliza el partido!- exclamó Dean, eufórico-¡Luego de una actuación espectacular, Potter logró atrapar la snitch! ¡Gryffindor ha vencido por 230 a cincuenta! ¡Los de Hufflepuff quedan eliminados de la copa, mejor váyanse a casa muchachos! ¡No tienen nada que hacer contra Gryffindor y su nuevo capitán!  
  
-¡Thomas! ¡Le advierto! ¡Sólo nos faltaba otro Jordan, Dios mío!  
  
-Lo siento, profesora. ¡Luego de una espectacular actuación, en la que seguramente dieron todo lo que pudieron, los de Hufflepuff fueron vencidos por "muy poco" por el equipo de Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
La celebración se extendió hasta la noche en la torre de Gryffindor, era casi como si hubiesen ganado la copa. Ron también participó de la agitación colectiva; de su anterior depresión, nada. Pero no le hablaba a Hermione, y eso le preocupaba a Harry. La cosa guardaba una gran similitud con el tercer año.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXI: El Hechizo de los tres poderes  
  
  
  
  
  
La cosa iba de mal en peor. Harry se sentaba entre ellos, forzando la conversación y ellos respondían usando a Harry.  
  
-Dile a Ron que si no madura de una vez.  
  
-Ron, Hermione dice que.  
  
-Dile a Hermione que se meta en sus propios asuntos.  
  
  
  
Harry decidió hablar con Ron. Lo había intentado con Hermione, con resultados desastrosos. Ella le gritó (y toda la Sala Común se enteró del problema) que no pensaba ir detrás de Ron para ver si maduraba. (Algo que a Harry le pareció familiar) Y luego, bastante afectada, le explicó lo que le había dicho Ron esa vez que intentó disculparse.  
  
  
  
-Ron, por favor, ya paren esto.- rogó Harry- Es bastante desagradable ver como no se hablan. Y Hermione.  
  
-¡A la porra con Hermione!- lo cortó Ron, que se molestó nada más oír el nombre.  
  
-Vamos, sé que la extrañas.  
  
-Aunque así fuera, a ella no le importaría.  
  
-Si que le importaría. Está mal, ¿sabes?  
  
-Oh, genial. Y yo estoy perfectamente, ¿sabes Harry?-contestó Ron, con ironía- No quiero volver a saber nada más de Hermione.  
  
-¡Ron, te estás muriendo de ganas de ir y charlar con ella un rato!- exclamó Harry, a punto de perder la paciencia.  
  
-Déjame en paz, Harry. Esta discusión no tiene sentido, ni ella quiere verme, ni yo a ella.- lo cortó Ron, dando punto final a la discusión.  
  
  
  
Abril llegó con sus cantos de pájaros, sus flores abiertas, climas aún más espléndidos, y por supuesto, el romance que flotaba en el aire.  
  
Todo el curso estaba agrupado en parejas: Harry con Ginny, Dean con Padma, Seamus con Parvati, e, increíblemente, Neville con Lavender.  
  
Los chicos estaban conversando en clase de Encantamientos. Dean le había preguntado a Neville como había conseguido que Lavender aceptara ser su novia, siendo que era tan cabezota. (esto último no lo dijo)  
  
  
  
-No, creo que no les diré- contestó este.  
  
-Vamos, Neville- apremió Seamus.  
  
-Le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile- dijo Neville, sonrojándose- Nunca creí que aceptaría. Y luego.-no pudo continuar la frase, le daba vergüenza que supieran que ella, tomando la iniciativa, le había besado.  
  
Los chicos rieron y continuaron la clase. El profesor Flitwick no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban prestando atención al hechizo de los Tres Poderes.  
  
-Agrúpense de tres en tres- indicó Flitwick, pasándole unos enormes frascos transparentes.- apunten con la varita a los frascos y pronuncien el siguiente hechizo: ¡Triptium!  
  
  
  
De la varita del Prof. Flitwick salieron unas cuantas chispas, pero nada más sucedió. Los alumnos se quedaron decepcionados.  
  
  
  
-Vamos, chicos- repuso el Prof.- ¿por qué creen que se llama hechizo de los Tres Poderes? Yo solo no puedo, ahora bien si la Srta. Granger y alguien más me acompañaran.  
  
-¿Para qué sirve, profesor?  
  
-Thomas, creo que no estabas prestando atención, ¿verdad?  
  
-En realidad, no. Nadie.- murmuró Seamus por lo bajo.  
  
-Lo dije al inicio de la clase.- dijo el Prof. Flitwick, entornando los ojos.- Es un hechizo muy difícil, recuerden que este año tienen los Timos y que deberán esforzarse más que nunca. Usualmente, este hechizo no se aprende hasta séptimo curso, pero el Prof. Dumbledore cree que necesitan aprenderlo este año, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, y.  
  
-Eh, bueno. ¿Pero para qué sirve?- interrumpió Dean.  
  
  
  
El profesor se sentó en el escritorio, apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se le oyó murmurar "¿Por qué, Dios mío? Estos muchachos.están en la edad en que no prestan atención a nada"  
  
-Profesor, ¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Acércate tú y también Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó de la mesa, extrañado. Flitwick le indicó por señas que se acercara.  
  
-Ahora chicos, apunten con la varita hacia el tarro. A la cuenta de tres. Uno.dos.tres ¡Triptium!  
  
  
  
El tarro se llenó con una sustancia extraña, entre liquida y gaseosa, que se arremolinaba dentro cambiando de rojo-dorado a azul-transparentoso o a totalmente plateado. Flitwick se apresuró a cerrarlo y luego se dirigió a Dean.  
  
-Si te interesa, Thomas, puedes encerrar tres poderes de la naturaleza en el frasco, como antes lo hicieran los Anillos Élficos, que ya no existen en el mundo. Estos son: Agua, aire y fuego. Cada uno de los tres magos que realicen el conjuro, deberá elegir uno de los elementos y podrá manejarlo a voluntad. Aunque, claro, deben ser magos muy poderosos. De lo contrario, no le obedecerán y terminarán escapando aunque hayan logrado encerrarlos en el frasco.  
  
  
  
Los chicos salieron de la clase bastante animados, todos comentaban la clase e interpretaban de manera diferente las palabras del profesor:  
  
  
  
-¿Hasta dónde llegará el control sobre el elemento?  
  
-Obviamente, Ron, se refería a que.sabes, no lo sé. Puede tener muchas interpretaciones.- dijo Hermione pensativa.  
  
-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? Porque para que no sepas algo.- le dijo Ron riendo. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione se rió también.  
  
-Hey, ¿No que ustedes no se hablaban?- ("¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo y yo no me he enterado?")  
  
  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione también lo hizo. Al verse, volvieron a reír y siguieron conversando.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué serán los Anillos Élficos?  
  
  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó y Harry inmediatamente deseó no haberlo dicho, porque esta exclamó horrorizada:  
  
  
  
-¡¡Dios Mío!! ¡Estamos a tercero de abril y no he hecho nada con lo de la P.E.D.D.O! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!  
  
-Vamos Hermione, deja ya de una vez ese viejo rollo. Es hora de cenar.  
  
-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Como si no supieras que más de cien elfos no poseen condiciones laborales dignas.  
  
  
  
Ron la cogió de la manga, y disimulando lo mejor que pudo su exasperación, le dijo:  
  
-Yo en persona te acompañaré a las cocinas, pero, por favor, ven con nosotros a cenar, cálmate un poco y luego veremos ¿Sí?  
  
  
  
Harry se sorprendió. Esta era una actitud totalmente nueva en su amigo. Hace un año, lo más probable es que se hubiera burlado de ella. Hace dos años, posiblemente le hubiera gritado que no pensaba acompañarla (aunque Hermione no se lo hubiera pedido) y la cosa habría terminado en pelea.  
  
-Harry, ¿Vienes o no?  
  
-¿Eh? Si, ya voy.  
  
  
  
Luego de cenar, bajaron a las cocinas, donde Hermione intentó una vez más convencer a los elfos de que debían tener los mismos derechos de los magos. Dos vocecitas agudas vinieron corriendo de un extremo a otro hasta ellos: Eran Dobby y Winky.  
  
-¡Harry Potter, señor!- exclamó Dobby- Dobby esperó y esperó a Harry Potter, pero él no venía nunca.-terminó triste.  
  
-¡Harry Potter!- exclamó Winky- ¡por fin ha venido, señor! ¿Desea una taza de té?  
  
  
  
Pero Winky estaba muy diferente de lo que antes era. Ya no llevaba sucia la ropa, mostraba entusiasmo y estaba completamente sobria. Cuando Harry le preguntó a Dobby el motivo de ese cambio, éste le contestó en tono confidencial:  
  
-¿Harry Potter no lo sabía?- inquirió, abriendo mucho los enormes ojos- Cuando muere el último miembro de la familia a la que un elfo sirve, éste tiene la obligación de olvidarlo completamente y buscar otra familia. (Un elfo tiene la obligación de trabajar pase lo que pase) Winky está así desde el último otoño. Incluso ha aceptado la paga que le ha ofrecido el Prof. Dumbledore- esto último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, que Harry tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para escucharlo.  
  
-¡Que bien, Winky!- exclamó Hermione, que lo había oído.  
  
-Gracias señorita- contestó Winky.- ¿Una taza de té?- Hermione desistió y aceptó el té.  
  
  
  
En los desayunos, ocurrían bastantes cosas. Hermione estaba suscripta al Profeta, y los artículos eran cada vez más macabros:  
  
-¿Que dicen los titulares de hoy? Los dementores han atacado una casa donde vivían varias brujas contrarias a Ya Sabes Quien. Y les.dieron el beso. Que terrible.  
  
-Miren esta noticia: En redadas de Mortífagos, caen tres Aurores y un muggle que pasaba por allí. ¿Un muggle?  
  
-Esta mañana, en un duelo entre Aurores y Mortífagos dejó cinco muertos y siete heridos, cuatro de ellos magos de ascendencia muggle. Los culpables huyeron.  
  
  
  
A pesar de todo, Hogwarts era un lugar tan seguro, que todo parecía pasar en un mundo aparte. Hasta que una mañana.  
  
-Chicos, escuchen esto: "Se observa la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa de ¡¿Samuel y Elspeth Finnigan?!" Oh, no.  
  
Seamus escupió sin querer parte de su café sobre el mantel, le arrancó la página de las manos a Hermione, y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando terminó de leer el artículo, se le empañaron los ojos y subió corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-"Elspeth Finnigan, treinta y seis años, una bruja de la sede irlandesa del Ministerio de Magia, y su esposo Samuel Finnigan, un Muggle de treinta y siete años; fueron encontrados muertos esta madrugada en su casa de Castlebar; señalada con la marca tenebrosa. Las investigaciones del Ministerio indican que fue por negarse a dar información sobre los planes destinados a contrarrestar a los crímenes cometidos por Mortífagos. Los Aurores están en la pista de los asesinos."  
  
-¡Pobre Seam!- exclamó Dean, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo detrás de Seamus.  
  
  
  
Seamus no volvió a clase ese día, y Dean tampoco, acompañándolo. Y tampoco volvió los siguientes cuatro días. La mañana del cuarto día, cuando volvió a la hora del desayuno, nadie supo que decir. Supieron por Dean que se había ausentado para asistir al funeral de sus padres.  
  
  
  
El domingo, día usualmente más tranquilo, Harry recibió lechuza de Sirius al desayuno:  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Están pasando cosas muy desagradables últimamente. Me preocupa tu seguridad y quisiera tenerte cerca. ¿Puedes venirte para las vacaciones de Semana Santa? El ambiente estará menos tenso acá, el Valle es bastante seguro y podrás descansar unos días; yo iría a buscarte. Contesta.  
  
Sirius.  
  
  
  
PD: Remus te envía saludos.  
  
  
  
-¿Al Valle? ¿Sirius quiere que vayas para allá?  
  
-Dice que el ambiente estará menos tenso. Y le encuentro razón. Creo que aceptaré.  
  
-¿Podríamos ir nosotros?- preguntó Ron, con la esperanza de viajar a un lugar más tranquilo.  
  
-Ron, creo que la invitación era solo para Harry.-contestó Hermione.  
  
-Le preguntaré. ¿Tienen una pluma?  
  
-Yo tengo una- contestó Hermione.  
  
  
  
Sirius:  
  
Iré para allá. Las vacaciones comienzan este fin de semana. No he tenido ni sueños extraños, ni problemas de ningún tipo (tu dijiste que te mantuviera informado) Sólo las noticias son cada vez más preocupantes, pero no parece haber nada en contra mía.  
  
Dale saludos a Remus y a Buckbeack.  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
PD: Me gustaría preguntarte si pueden venir Ron y Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hedwig salió volando con la carta atada a su pata. Harry no habría tenido nada que hacer, de no ser por la enorme cantidad de tareas que les habían mandado, preparatorias para el TIMO. Pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca, con Ron rezongando por el exceso de trabajo:  
  
-Creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tanto rato aquí.salvo, claro, el año pasado cuando ayudamos a Harry con la segunda prueba. Es una lata.  
  
-Ron, deja de quejarte- le dijo Hermione, sumida en un enorme libro titulado "Historia de la Tierra Media y su legado, Tomo tres, tercera edad del mundo: La Guerra del anillo."- cuesta concentrarse y trato de buscar algo sobre los Elfos.  
  
-¿No te has hartado del peddo?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, y no se llama peddo.- contestó Hermione.-Busco algo sobre la antigua raza de los Altos Elfos, de la que nos hablaron Fleur y Flitwick.  
  
  
  
Dieron las seis de la tarde. Harry se levantó de la mesa, exhausto. La tarea de transformaciones le había dado mucho problema. (Explicar las dificultades en la transformación de híbridos a especies extintas, tres pergaminos) Recordó que había quedado con Ginny a esa hora y salió del castillo hacia el lago.  
  
  
  
Ella fue corriendo hacia él cuando le vio. Luego de besarle le preguntó:  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañé.  
  
-Lo siento- susurró Harry en su oído.- exceso de trabajo. Yo también te extrañé mucho.  
  
  
  
Estuvieron allí un momento, abrazados, mirando la puesta de sol, y literalmente en las nubes, hasta que llegó Ron a interrumpirlos.  
  
-Eh, chicos. Hay que cenar, ya son las siete.- informó Ron, sacudiéndole el hombro a Ginny. Esta se enojó bastante con Ron, y parecía dispuesta a golpearlo.  
  
-Espera Ginny. yo hablaré con Ron, ya te alcanzo.- la calmó Harry. Harry encaró a Ron, pidiéndole una explicación, pero en lugar de eso, éste comentó en tono de broma:  
  
-Cuida a mi hermana Harry. Mira que los he estado mirando.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos estabas espiando?- inquirió Harry, comenzando a enfadarse  
  
-No chico, es una broma.  
  
-Tienes una relación muy curiosa con Ginny. Haces como si no te importara, pero la sobreproteges.  
  
  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros. Y comentó como quien no quiere la cosa:  
  
-Hace frío.mejor entremos a comer.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido. Un día antes del inicio de vacaciones, Sirius mandó la contestación a la carta que Harry había enviado.  
  
  
  
Harry:  
  
No tengo ningún problema en que vengan los chicos, pero por favor, nadie más. Ya ves que la casa de Remus no es muy grande, tampoco. Hasta mañana.  
  
  
  
Sirius.  
  
  
  
-¡Genial!- exclamó Ron- ¡Hacer las maletas, muchachos!  
  
-¡Cuéntanos más del valle, Harry! Había oído que Hogsmeade era la única población de Gran Bretaña enteramente no- muggle, pero parece que no es así.  
  
-Bueno.creo que también viven algunos muggles habituados a la magia; como padres de magos, squibs, y cosas así pero no estoy muy segura.- contestó Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, ¿No te enseñaron a no entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó Ron, molesto.  
  
-Bueno, Hermione estaba preguntando.- contestó Ginny.- Harry, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?  
  
-Creo que no, Ginny- contestó Harry con tristeza- Sirius dijo que no podría venir nadie más.  
  
-Ah. Bueno, si él dice.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, en la estación de Hogsmeade, estaban todos esperando el expreso con un solo baúl para los tres. Ginny vino corriendo del castillo, para alcanzar a despedirse de cada uno. Al final, luego de besar a Harry, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:  
  
-¡Alégrate! Vas a irte de vacaciones, no a un funeral. Y quizá me veas antes de lo que te imaginas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXII: Regreso al Valle  
  
  
  
  
  
Fueron jugando Gobstones y naipes explosivos todo el trayecto. Sirius los esperaba en la estación King's Cross. Venía sin Remus.  
  
Los hizo subir a toda prisa al tren del andén 7 2/3 y tomar el tren, para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Los muggles de la estación comenzaban a mirarlos debido a los extraños (para ellos) atuendos que llevaban: Los tres chicos con la túnica de Hogwarts, Sirius con una color azul oscuro; la jaula de Hedwig y el baúl.  
  
-Hola chicos- saludó una vez que entraron al andén.  
  
-Hola Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo va la cosa? Por acá, en el valle bastante bien.  
  
-Bueno. últimamente las cosas están bastante agitadas.  
  
-Harry, yo también leo El Profeta. Por eso quería que vinieran. Aunque Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, a uno lo pone de nervios cuando pasan estas cosas: hay demasiada gente.  
  
  
  
El tren estaba vacío, salvo por ellos. Fueron conversando todo el viaje, hasta que Ron se quedó dormido en el asiento, al lado de Hermione.  
  
-¿Y que has hecho últimamente?  
  
-Bueno, me he dedicado a buscar a Colagusano. Tuve noticias de él hace un par de meses. Lo habían visto cerca de Brighton, pero no pude cazarlo esta vez. No puedo salir de aquí muy seguido.  
  
-Sirius, quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo Harry, teniendo una idea repentina.  
  
-Claro. ¿Qué sería?  
  
-Quisiera que me enseñaras a ser un animago. He pensado. que es muy útil, en ciertas ocasiones.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no es automático. Quizá tenga tiempo de enseñarte cuando estemos aquí.  
  
Ron despertó sobresaltado cuando, cerca de la medianoche, un largo pitido anunció que el tren llegaba a la estación de Hummel.  
  
-Bueno chicos, a bajarse.-dijo Sirius- ya lo verán, en mi opinión Hummel es un pueblo muy. ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí?!  
  
  
  
La estación en ruinas se veía rodeada de gente que intentaba salir del pueblo, que estaba devastado. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor ver como brujos adultos apartaban a niños y mujeres en los desesperados intentos para subirse al tren y escapar de esa locura.  
  
-¡Oh, no! Creo que han atacado el pueblo. pero no puede ser. mejor vámonos a casa chicos.  
  
  
  
Salieron corriendo de la estación y se alejaron de las pocas luces que quedaban de la ciudad, en sentido opuesto, caminando por el páramo. La casa estaba vacía.  
  
-¿Y Remus? ¿Dónde esta Remus?  
  
-¡Esto es un desastre!- estalló Sirius- Nos iremos a dormir y mañana.mañana averiguaremos que ha pasado aquí. Y tú Harry.sé cuanto te pareces a tu padre, pobre de ti si llego a saber que has estado fuera sin mi permiso, porque.  
  
-Buenas Noches, entonces.- le cortó Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches. Harry, tu conoces la casa. Lleva a Ron y a Hermione a las habitaciones.  
  
  
  
Se despidieron, y Harry los llevó subiendo las escaleras a los cuartos de arriba.  
  
  
  
La casa de Remus y Sirius no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Tenía cuatro habitaciones en la planta alta: La de Remus, la de Sirius, un dormitorio para visitas con dos camas y un cuarto de estar. Y en la planta baja, una cocina- comedor; un pequeño recibidor, el fregadero y el baño. Estaba rodeada por un extenso patio un poco descuidado. El Río Anduin pasaba cerca y se alcanzaba a oír el murmullo de su corriente.  
  
-Bueno, yo dormiré aquí- dijo Hermione señalando la cama plegable que había en el armario del cuarto de estar.  
  
-¿No preferirías dormir en una cama de verdad?- sugirió Ron.- Yo puedo dormir en la plegable. O Harry.  
  
-¿Y compartir habitación con alguno de ustedes dos? Creo que no, chicos. Aquí está bien para mí.-dijo en tono terminante.  
  
-Si tú lo dices.  
  
Harry se pasó buena parte de la noche en vela, pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido ese día. Recordó especialmente lo que Ginny le dijo: "Quizá me veas antes de lo que imaginas". Él le había aconsejado que no viniera, aunque no sabía que el Valle estaba en esas condiciones. "Ojalá no venga con todo este tumulto" pensó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXIII: Los refugiados  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Sirius levantó temprano a los chicos. Les dijo que luego de desayunar, irían a buscar a Remus a la Poza.  
  
  
  
-¿Remus conoce la existencia de la poza?  
  
-Claro. De hecho, él me ayudó a encontrarla.  
  
  
  
El camino estaba igual que siempre, salvo por que gran parte del Páramo Sin Nombre estaba destruido. Pero nada había dañado al Bosque, pues este era tal vez demasiado mágico como para ser destruido.  
  
Atravesaron en el más completo silencio la enredadera que ocultaba el camino. Incluso Hermione, que se moría por saber más del lugar, estaba callada. Nadie se daba el animo de decir nada.  
  
  
  
Harry se fijó en que el sendero estaba más ancho que la última vez, y que también parecía más transitado. Se lo preguntó a Sirius:  
  
-Sirius, el sendero se ve mucho más transitado que la vez anterior ¿Qué habrá pasado?  
  
-Mmm, no lo sé.-contestó Sirius examinando el sendero con el ceño fruncido.- yo no he venido desde el mes pasado.  
  
Siguieron avanzando y vislumbraron la poza. Pero no estaba sola: había cerca de 150 personas, de todas las edades acampando alrededor. Alguien agarró a Harry de la ropa, gritando entusiasmada:  
  
  
  
-¡Harry, estás de vuelta!  
  
  
  
Era Pat. Poco a poco fue fijándose en todas las personas que estaban acampando en la poza: eran todos los alumnos de la escuela Humstall.  
  
  
  
-¡Pat!  
  
-Eh.¿Quién es, Harry?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Una amiga de Humstall. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el pueblo?- le preguntó a Pat.  
  
-Verás, hace como dos días, llegó una banda de partidarios a Ya Sabes Quien, entre ellos, tres gigantes, un enorme ejercito de dementores y montones de mortífagos.- contestó hablando rápidamente.- Y saquearon la ciudad, asesinando a mucha gente, destruyéndolo todo.ya sabes, lo habitual.- agregó con gesto de fastidio.- Luego que llega Remus Lupin al castillo y nos avisa lo que está pasando por allá y convierte una piedra enorme en traslador y aparecemos todos aquí, ¡Este lugar es genial!  
  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó Hermione- y hace cuanto que.  
  
-Chicos.- interrumpe un hombre  
  
-¡Remus!- exclaman a coro  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido, grandísimo cabeza hueca?- exclama Sirius, dividido entre el enojo y la alegría.-¿Sabes cuanto me había preocupado? ¡Además, esto está tan lleno como un camping muggle en pleno verano!  
  
-He estado aquí desde que te fuiste anteayer, Sirius.-contestó lacónicamente.-Por cierto, Dumbledore acaba de comunicarse con nosotros. Creo que iréis todos a Hogwarts, para terminar el año y dar los TIMOS.-le dijo a Pat.  
  
-¿A Hogwarts?- preguntó Pat, con interés- Cuando iba a entrar a clase, intenté quedar en Hogwarts, pero mis padres prefirieron que viniera aquí. ¡Dijeron que era más tranquilo!- exclamó riendo, fingiendo que estaba escandalizada.  
  
-¿De donde eres, Pat?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-De la India, pero vivimos aquí. No quiero hablar de eso-agregó rápidamente.- ¿No saben dónde estamos?- preguntó para cambiar el tema.  
  
-La verdad, no.  
  
-Creo que cerca de Cornualles, no estoy segura porque no me ubico demasiado bien con mapas muggle ¿Pero qué hacemos hablando de mapas y muggles? ¡Vengan a conocer al resto del clan!- exclamó tironeándoles la ropa.  
  
Pat les presentó a Ron y a Hermione a los otros chicos, del quinto curso de Humstall. Luego, los invitó alegremente a comer a su tienda. Por fuera parecía una de esas sencillas de 2 por 2 metros, pero por dentro, era un amplio departamento de un sólo dormitorio, con una cocina, un living- comedor y un baño.  
  
-¡Exactamente igual al que pienso tener cuando me harte de la vida en familia! Que es bastante aburrida, por lo demás- exclamó Pat dando un salto- Claro, tengo que terminar la escuela antes. Pero tengo pensado tomarme un año sabático y recorrer Gran Bretaña en bici.  
  
-¿En Bici? ¿Eres de familia muggle?  
  
-No. Mi mamá trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio, maneja la información sobre.- se detuvo, como si pensara que había hablado demasiado; y cambió el tema- Pero mi padrastro es muggle, es abogado.  
  
-¿Abo.que?- preguntó Ron  
  
Luego de que Hermione le explicase lo que era un abogado, la conversación continuó. Sirius asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda:  
  
  
  
-Disculpa por entrar así.¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Eh. - vaciló ella un momento- Pat. Pat Henderson.  
  
-Muy bien, Pat. Necesito llevarme a los chicos un rato, ¿Te molesta?  
  
-No, para nada. Tú eres Sirius Black, ¿no? Genial. Pero espera a que terminemos de comer.  
  
-¡Cocinas muy bien!- la felicitó Hermione  
  
-Gracias. Prefiero hacer yo las cosas, no me acostumbro aún a cocinar con magia. ¿Quieres comer algo Sirius? Perdón, puedo llamarte Sirius, ¿No?  
  
  
  
Sirius aceptó y se quedaron a comer. Iban saliendo, cuando una mujer a la que no conocían le tapó los ojos por detrás a Sirius y exclamó:  
  
  
  
-¡Adivina quien soy!  
  
-No lo sé- contestó este, extrañado.  
  
La mujer lo volteó, sin dejar de cubrirle los ojos y lo besó. Luego se los destapó y Sirius casi se cae de la impresión:  
  
-¡¿Ana. Anabel?!- tartamudeó  
  
-Aja.-contestó la mujer.- Llevo dos años buscándote Sirius. Siempre, siempre supe que lograrías salir de ese espantoso lugar.  
  
-Eh, disculpe, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Oh, lo siento, no me pres.- contestó la mujer volteando. Vio a Harry de arriba abajo y exclamó-¡Harry! ¡La última vez que te vi, eras un bebé! ¡Y eres igual a Jim!  
  
-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada- comentó Ron.  
  
-¡Yo tampoco!- exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Ella es Anabel Patch- contestó Sirius.-La mejor amiga de tu madre, Harry. Y también el amor de mi vida- agregó bajando un poquito la voz, y ruborizándose, algo que Harry nunca le había visto hacer.  
  
-Oh si- corroboró Anabel- cuando querían meter a Sirius en Azkaban, intenté impedirlo, pero él tenía todas las pruebas en su contra.  
  
-Y por poco la encierran a ella también- agregó Sirius- la creyeron confabulada conmigo, ya conociste el año pasado la clase de "justicia" que aplicaba Crouch.-concluyó con una nota de enojo en la voz.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, salió de la nada una carpa que era por dentro igual a la casa del páramo. Cuando Sirius (sin poderlo aún creer) le preguntó a Anabel sonde iba a alojar, ella le contestó que había traído su propia carpa.  
  
  
  
-No te preocupes por mí.-le dijo, guiñando un ojo- he traído una carpa para mí.- y le besó.- buenas noches, amor.  
  
-Buenas noches Any.  
  
Sirius entró a la carpa, y los chicos le acribillaron a preguntas. Para eludirlas, dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXIV: Más sorpresas  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny estaba bastante sorprendida, parada en la estación de Hummel. Un camarero bastante amable le había traído su mochila lo más rápidamente que pudo. "Definitivamente, quienes decían que este lugar era tranquilo, estaban locos." Pensó al mirar la actividad en que estaba sumida la estación, exactamente igual (o peor) a como la había visto Harry el día anterior. Avanzó por el pueblo, y preguntó por la hostería que le habían recomendado en Hogwarts, se llamaba "Valle Dorado". Una chica extraña le dijo que había sido destruida por la invasión y eso la dejó aún más confundida. "¿Qué invasión? ¿Hubo una invasión?"  
  
  
  
-Pero puedes irte al Páramo- le informó la chica- Es un lugar donde siempre hay espacio para acampar. Y no le ha pasado nada grave.  
  
  
  
Ginny, con su mochila al hombro, tomó esa dirección. Estaba completamente sola, y era nueva en el lugar. Así que no tardó mucho en perderse. Vagando la cogió el atardecer, y comenzaba a hacer mucho frío.  
  
Luego de mucho caminar, llegó a la casa de Remus. Tocó y nadie le contestaba. Decidió entrar por la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta.  
  
Recorrió la casa. Un rápido vistazo a la planta alta le informó donde se encontraba: vio el baúl de los chicos en una habitación.  
  
Había pensado en quedarse a esperarlos en ese lugar, a que volvieran. Y allí estuvo, muchas horas esperando en vano. Ni Harry ni ninguno de los otros volvía y ya era muy tarde, su reloj le informó que eran las diez y media. Sintió un escalofrío. Decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa, no tenía tienda de acampar y era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a buscar alojamiento en otro lugar. ¿Por qué no habrá hecho caso a Harry, cuando le aconsejó al despedirse que no viniera?  
  
Sacó unas mantas de la mochila y se tendió en el sofá. "Mañana será otro día" pensó. Se arropó entre las mantas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese año. Desde que la capturaron los mortífagos en la Madriguera. "Vamos- se dijo enojada consigo misma- es muy tarde como para pensar en eso" Pero no podía. Como le habían dado con la Cruciatus, hasta que se cansaron, aparentemente por diversión. Claro, no la mataron, porque la necesitaban para atraer a Harry. Uno de los mortífagos había querido hasta violarla. pero otro lo impidió. Luego, como Harry no llegaba, se habían olvidado de ella, y aprovechó para escapar, deambulando sin rumbo por el bosque. Había logrado llegar hasta una ciudad muggle, a un basural de las afueras y se había desplomado inconsciente; incapaz de despertar por sus medios.había tenido unos sueños muy extraños.  
  
Un hombre bajo, delgado y calvo al que no conocía le hablaba en susurros a otro, un poco más alto y de contextura media. Éste le indicaba los pasos a seguir para atraer y matar definitivamente a Harry:  
  
-"Mc Callan, es muy arriesgado."  
  
-"Lo sé, Colagusano. Pero son órdenes del maestro. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?"  
  
-"Pero te irás allí sólo con un Ojo de Dragón. Dumbledore es muy inteligente, puede descubrirte, y entonces."  
  
-"Bah, no te preocupes, lo usaré en un pendiente. Nadie lo notará y puedo llevarlo todo el tiempo."  
  
-"Si tú lo dices."  
  
  
  
"Que sueños más locos" pensó. Luego, claro, le habían dado la poción de lagrimas de fénix. Sonrió al recordar el sabor: dulce y suave. Como caramelo líquido, tibio y fresco a la vez. Y había ido a Hogwarts antes de tiempo, con los chicos. Y allí la volvieron a coger, usando una imperius muy fuerte. Prácticamente, no se acordaba de haber recorrido todo ese camino desde la habitación de las chicas hasta el claro en el bosque; el momento en que más consciente estuvo, fue cuando le gritó a Harry que no se preocupara por ella, que escapara. "¡Cómo lo amo!"Pensó. Y ahora estaba en ese embrollo, sola en el Valle de Godric, y sólo por venir a verlo.  
  
Ginny terminó durmiéndose tarde. Durmió sin sueños, hasta que la aurora clareó en el Valle. Al ver que ni Harry ni ninguno de los otros llegaban aún, decidió buscarlos por su cuenta. Metió todo de vuelta en la mochila y salió de la casa.  
  
Caminó yendo en dirección oeste. Por ahí, el páramo estaba intacto. Vio su reloj; eran las dos de la tarde. Se dijo a sí misma que se detendría a almorzar en el primer sitio apropiado que viera, aún le quedaban un par de sandwiches. Llegó hasta las ruinas de una casa, que en su época debió haber sido muy bonita. Se detuvo allí y luego, una vez saciada su hambre, se activó su curiosidad y entró.  
  
Lo primero que vio fue un living muy dañado. Se veían huellas de que hubiese estado incendiado, pero no de un fuego común y corriente. Eran unas manchas verdosas. Allí, a la izquierda, se veían unos sillones que probablemente fueron en su tiempo color verde. Ahora estaban tan embarrados, que era casi imposible detectar algún color definido. Frente a los sillones, una chimenea calcinada con fuego verde. A la izquierda de ésta, se veía un armario de puertas de vidrio que debió haber contenido platos y copas. Estaba todo quebrado. Avanzó entre cristales rotos y encontró una escalera, que crujía al pisarla.  
  
Subió al segundo piso, que tenía tres habitaciones. Dos de ellas estaban tan destruidas que era imposible pensar que alguien usó alguna vez una de ellas. En los restos de una, se veía una cama grande, con una pata rota, un armario tumbado en el suelo y un montón de barro sobre la alfombra. Curiosamente, también tenía esas manchas de quemadura verde que había visto abajo. La otra debió haber sido un estudio, pero le fue imposible entrar, debido al desorden que había dentro: miles de libros deshojados en el suelo impedían abrir la puerta. Entró a la tercera, y se llevó una sorpresa: Estaba intacta. En ella había una cuna con varios juguetes de bebé, peluches y un pequeño armario con ropa. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había una mesita de noche en excelentes condiciones (todavía se podía abrir, contenía un biberón vacío y un libro de cuentos) Sobre esta mesita de noche, una pequeña fotografía (tanto, que casi parecía de un relicario) sin marco.una mujer de cabellos rojos y un hombre de anteojos sonreían abrazando a un bebé. "Esos ojos verdes"- pensó mirando la foto- "¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí!". De inmediato, una sensación de creciente incomodidad la invadió. Salió corriendo de la casa, cogió la mochila y se puso a correr en dirección opuesta.  
  
Siguiendo el curso del río, llegó hasta el Bosque. Vio multitud de huellas más o menos frescas, como hace dos días. Resolvió seguirlas y se encontró en un amplio sendero, que serpenteaba el bosque más admirable que había visto. Las coníferas creían altas y rectas, con musgo, hiedra y helechos por todos lados. Pisaba un suelo de tierra y hojas muertas que crujía a su paso. Se escuchaban trinos de pájaros y un murmullo como de agua, como de pequeña cascada. En verdad era un lugar hermoso, aunque Ginny no pensaba en eso cuando caminaba a paso rápido buscando a los otros. Y mientras más se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía el murmullo de agua, iba escuchando voces humanas.  
  
-¡Ginny!  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Harry venía corriendo hacia ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXV: El recuerdo  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry la abrazó, mientras hacía como que la regañaba, en broma:  
  
-¡Chica terca!- exclamó riendo- ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Mira como está este lugar!  
  
-No importa, para mí está bien- exclamó Ginny, riendo también.  
  
-Me hacías falta- le dijo Harry, una vez tranquilo.  
  
-Y tú a mí. Imagínate que llevo dos días buscándote por todos lados.  
  
-¿Te muestro el lugar?  
  
-Vale.  
  
  
  
Ginny se encontró con los otros y se llevó una regañina de Ron. Congenió inmediatamente con Pat. Se fueron los cinco a un lugar donde hubiera menos gente, para conversar tranquilos. Ginny contó su "aventura", más no mencionó nada de la casa. Miraba detenidamente a Harry, confirmando sus suposiciones. Era exactamente igual al hombre de la foto.  
  
-¡Cuéntanos ahora de ti, Pat!-dijo intentando pensar en otra cosa  
  
-Eh, yo preferiría que no.-contestó.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No lo entenderían. Se reirían de mí. Además, no le he dicho a nadie en años. y apenas los estoy conociendo.  
  
-Nadie aquí sería capaz de reírse, y somos todos de confianza- replicó Ron- vamos, ¿Cómo llegaste a este colegio, siendo que vienes de tan lejos?  
  
-Bueno.verán, allá en la India, las chicas no tienen derecho a aprender magia. Y los chicos tampoco si no pertenecen a la casta Brahmánica.  
  
-¿La queeeé?  
  
-Castas, Ron- explicó Hermione- es un sistema de clases sociales, asociado a la religión Hindú. Nadie puede ascender de casta en esa "Vida" Tiene mucho que ver con la reencarnación. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-Para nada- contestó Pat, con una sonrisa- bueno, yo pertenecía a la casta "kshatriya", una por debajo de la necesaria, y encima, era chica. Diré que es un país.hermoso, pero muy machista. Mi madre sabía que tenía aptitud para la magia e intentó por todos los medios de hacerme quedar en alguna escuela, pero no pudo. Lo prohibía la ley.  
  
-Es bastante injusto.  
  
-Mucho. Imagina lo que significa tener que cortarte el pelo, fingir que eres un chico y que perteneces a una casta superior a la tuya. Es lo que hacen muchas chicas, hasta que la situación se hace insostenible para ellas. Para mí duró un año. Estudié primer año en el Instituto Ganesha de Magia y Hechicería. Por suerte, a esa edad aún no se nota demasiado la diferencia entre un chico y una chica.- se detuvo, y esbozó una sonrisa, quizá evocando un poco esa época.  
  
-¿Y como saliste de ese lugar?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Mientras él estuvo en Humstall, Pat había sido su única amiga, pero ella nunca había dicho una palabra sobre eso.  
  
-Mi madre era viuda. Se casó con un muggle británico llamado Mark Henderson, mi padrastro, ya saben. Me cambié el nombre, para pasar inadvertida y entré a Humstall.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamabas?  
  
-Djilah.- respondió. Luego, vio la cara de los demás- ¡Pero pueden decirme Dil, si quieren! ¡Para ustedes es impronunciable!- exclamó, recuperando su habitual buen humor. Había estado terriblemente seria durante todo el relato, pero ahora había entrado en confianza con los chicos.- Antes de irnos... les rogaría que no le dijesen a nadie. Prefiero contarlo yo, y a quien yo decida. No tengo nada contra el resto de la tropa, pero está, por ejemplo Franz Sellers que es un chico insoportable, cínico, detestable y estúpido. -se detuvo, como si pensara que había dicho demasiado- Y también Jean, que no haría nada contra las normas aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
-¿Y tu prefieres Dil, o Pat?  
  
-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo que ustedes elijan!  
  
  
  
Se levantaron todos y volvieron al campamento. Pero Ron detuvo a Ginny y le dijo:  
  
-Cuando nos contaste lo que te había pasado, me di cuenta que ocultaste algo. Lo supe al verte los ojos. No te preguntaré que es, pero si es algo que concierne a Harry, yo que tú le diría.  
  
Ginny se quedó muy sorprendida. Ron le sonrió para calmarla y le dijo:  
  
-¡Vamos, relájate!  
  
Se rieron y volvieron a reunirse con los demás. Luego de comer, Lupin les señaló una piedra enorme, que casi parecía una colina y les dijo a los chicos que en la noche, irían a Hogwarts usándola de traslador.  
  
-¿Quieren ver algo interesante?-preguntó Pat a los chicos. Estos se encogieron de hombros. Y asintieron- síganme.  
  
  
  
Pat los guió por un sendero que no era sendero, era una huella, y un poco más adentrados en el bosque, pudieron ver a Remus y Laura besándose amorosamente sentados en una roca.  
  
-Vaya, parece que se pusieron de buenas- susurró Harry. Los demás lo quedaron mirando.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, Harry?  
  
-Oh, es una historia larguísima. Quizá otro día.- contestó Harry.- Vamos, o interrumpiremos.  
  
  
  
Salieron de la huella, y volvieron al campamento. Hermione, Ron y Pat se quedaron conversando algo alejados, y Ginny decidió que ese era el mejor momento para decirle a Harry lo de la casa:  
  
  
  
-Harry, tengo que decirte algo.-comenzó Ginny.  
  
  
  
Harry comenzó a preocuparse: Cuando Ginny empezaba con esas palabras, era que se trataba de un asunto muy serio. Le preguntó, como siempre:  
  
-¿Que es?  
  
-Bueno... yo venía buscándolos a ustedes y me perdí en el páramo. Caminé por mucho rato, y me detuve a almorzar cerca de las ruinas de una casa. Esa casa estaba abierta. Luego de comer, entré a recorrerla. Estaba destruida en gran parte, salvo... una habitación del segundo piso: Era un cuarto de bebé. Estaba intacto, y vi una fotografía sobre la mesita de noche. Mostraba a una pareja con su bebé. Y ese bebé.  
  
-¿Sí?- la apremió Harry. Comenzaba a comprender que importancia podría tener para él esa casa.  
  
-Eras tú Harry. Creo que era tu casa.  
  
-¿Me. podrías llevar para allá?  
  
-Claro, ¿Quieres ir ahora?  
  
-Sí. Vamos, llama a los chicos.  
  
  
  
En un minuto, Ron, Hermione y Pat, que acababa de unirse al grupo, iban atravesando el sendero. Ginny los guiaba:  
  
-Veamos. el Anduin fluye desde este punto.debemos seguirlo hasta los rápidos, y luego torcer hacia la derecha.  
  
  
  
Caminaron por cerca de dos horas. Siguiendo el trayecto que marcaba Ginny adelante, avistaron la casa a la que se refería.  
  
Al llegar al pórtico de entrada, a Harry le comenzó a doler muchísimo la cicatriz y escuchó nuevamente las voces de sus padres, como hacía dos años, con los dementores. Pero esta vez era diferente: No sólo escuchaba las voces, veía también las imágenes, desde la perspectiva de un niño que está en brazos:  
  
-"¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Yo lo detendré! ¡Corre!- oyó Harry gritar a su padre. Veía las mantas. se movió un poco, ahora si podía verlo. Escuchó una risa fría y aguda, que no le hizo doler la cicatriz porque en ese entonces no la tenía, pero le heló la sangre. Su yo bebé comenzó a llorar.  
  
-"Ahora, acabaré con los últimos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor. ¡Pelea si eres un hombre!"- retó a James a un duelo.  
  
-"¡Lily, corre!"-gritó James. Lo siguiente que Harry notó fue mucho movimiento. Su madre subía las escaleras con él en brazos. Se detuvo, mirando por entre los escalones: Lily también comenzó a llorar, le habían echado la Avada Kedabra a James. Lily, intentando contener las lagrimas, se encerró en una habitación, que tenía una cuna. Oyó pasos en la escalera, y luego un hechizo: Alohomora. La puerta se abrió y Lily comenzó a suplicar:  
  
-"A Harry no, por favor. A Harry no."  
  
-"Apártate, estúpida"  
  
-"¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor.haré cualquier cosa.  
  
-"A un lado.Hazte a un lado, muchacha"  
  
-"A Harry no, te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar"  
  
-"Quítate del medio, muchacha estúpida."  
  
-"A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad."  
  
-"¡Avada Kedabra!"  
  
  
  
La situación se volvió confusa. borrosa. Harry vio y sintió como su madre lo abrazaba, interponiéndose entre él y la maldición. Luego, ella se desplomó en el suelo, a su lado. Una figura alta, delgada y oscura avanzaba hacia él. Voldemort levantó la varita, murmuró la misma maldición con que había matado a sus padres y sintió un dolor quemante, casi corrosivo en la frente. Luego un grito ahogado: Voldemort, que estaba siendo despojado de su cuerpo. Luego sintió frío.mucho frío. Por unos minutos todo se volvió negro, silencioso y vacío. Luego, el sonido retornó, y escuchó un estruendo similar al de un motor gigantesco, sintió que alguien lo cogía, con suma delicadeza.  
  
Ese alguien subía con él a una enorme motocicleta voladora. Lo invadía un sopor.se había quedado dormido.  
  
-¿Harry, estás bien?  
  
  
  
Despertó boca arriba, tendido en el suelo, justo frente a la casa. Sus amigos lo rodeaban, preocupados. Ni siquiera preguntó lo que había pasado, era evidente que se había desmayado. Hermione le había echado agua fría con la varita, para reanimarlo. Ginny se había arrodillado al lado de él y, sin decir nada, lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Qué te había sucedido, chico? De repente viste la casa y te dio un soponcio y caíste y no querías despertar.- Le preguntó Pat, intentando mantener su habitual buen humor, aunque se notaba muy pálida.  
  
-Luego.-la cortó Harry. No había visto más imágenes de sus padres que las fotos, y el año pasado, cuando salieron de la varita de Voldemort. Cuando aún no se había enterado de que era un mago, sólo podía recordar la luz verde. En primero, había visto sus imágenes en el espejo de Erised. En tercero, oído sus voces. Pero ahora. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado a la perfección. Y no quería olvidarlo, tampoco.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurrió?- insistió Ron.- porque si es por la casa.será mejor que no entres a ella  
  
  
  
Una vez más, Ron había adivinado lo que pasaba. Harry decidió que no tenía sentido ocultarle lo que había visto a los demás. Al escucharlo, los otros se quedaron de piedra.  
  
-Pero.-comenzó Pat- No es posible que te hayan venido esas visiones al ver la casa, ¿no?  
  
-No eran visiones- contestó Harry, pensativo.- eran recuerdos. Esta casa.me trae muchos recuerdos.  
  
  
  
En ese instante, Sirius se materializó al lado de ellos. Venía sumamente preocupado:  
  
-¿Dónde se habían meti.? ¡Dios mío! ¡La casa de Lily y James! ¡Pensé que sólo quedaba de ella un montón de escombros!  
  
-Casi- explicó Ginny- por dentro es un desastre. Queríamos venir aquí, para que Harry la viera, pero no pudo acercarse.  
  
-¿De verdad? Bueno, si es así, es mejor que no entre.- respondió Sirius.- Tenemos que irnos, Remus está que se va sin ustedes.  
  
-Espera un poco. creo que tengo que ir a sacar algo de allá adentro, se me quedó de la mañana.- dijo Ginny.  
  
  
  
Entró a la casa y en menos de cinco minutos, volvía con algo en la mano. No dejó que los otros lo vieran, lo metió en la mochila y se fue con Sirius y los chicos. 


	7. Capítulos del 25 al 29

Capítulo XXVI: La selección de los de Humstall  
  
  
  
  
  
De vuelta en el campamento, Harry vio que todas las tiendas de acampar estaban ya recogidas y guardadas. Del campamento no quedaba ni un rastro, porque a petición de Sirius, debían dejarlo tal y como lo encontraron, y prometer no revelarle a nadie más la ubicación de la poza, aunque volvieran alguna vez.  
  
Remus los reunió a todos junto a la roca que había convertido en traslador. Comenzó el conteo:  
  
-3.2.1  
  
  
  
Todos sintieron un tirón en el estómago. El traslador los hizo aparecer en el campo de Quidditch y cayeron enredados. Cuando por fin lograron levantarse, Remus redujo la piedra hasta hacerla tan pequeña, que cabía en un bolsillo; Y los condujo a todos al colegio. Sirius había vuelto a transformarse en perro, después de despedirse de Harry y los chicos. Dumbledore los estaba esperando a todos en la entrada:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, los seleccionaremos a todos dentro de un rato. Por ahora, pasen.  
  
Todos entraron algo cohibidos, puesto que el castillo de Hogwarts era cinco veces mayor que el de Humstall, y eran nuevos en el lugar. Los de Hogwarts estaban cenando en ese momento, y se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver al tropel de alumnos nuevos entrando. Dumbledore les explicó enseguida la situación. Harry notó que habían puesto varios asientos más en la mesa de los profesores y otros más en cada mesa de las casas. La profesora Mc Gonnagall estaba al frente, con el taburete acostumbrado y el sombrero seleccionador. Éste, comenzó su canción:  
  
  
  
  
  
De entre todos los colegios  
  
Uno fue fundado Por cuatro magos poderosos De épocas remotas.  
  
Cada uno consideraba Actitudes diferentes Las esenciales características A escoger del alumnado  
  
A Gryffindor le interesaba Que poseyeran lealtad y valentía Tal, que nunca fallara Por difícil que todo fuera.  
  
Para Ravenclaw lo principal Era el conocimiento, la disposición a aprender La visión de conjunto que analiza Cada movimiento antes de actuar.  
  
Para Hufflepuff lo básico Era poner esfuerzo y energía En todo lo que se hiciera, Quitando obstáculos del camino  
  
Para Slytherin lo fundamental en sus pupilos Era su astucia, su sagacidad Pues recurrían a cualquier medio Para lograr sus fines  
  
¡Ponme en tu cabeza! ¡Pues no hay nada que no vea! Yo sabré decirte A que casa pertenecer.  
  
El sombrero terminó su canción y el salón estalló en aplausos. Los chicos nuevos aplaudieron también. Harry le comentó a Ron:  
  
-¡Es la misma canción de principios de año!  
  
-Claro, no tenía tiempo suficiente como para componer una nueva- contestó Ron  
  
-Ahora, organicemos esto, por favor. Agrúpense por curso.- Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonnagall. Sacó un larguísimo pergamino de su bolsillo y comenzó:  
  
-Arelquind, Karen - una pequeña de pelo oscuro y rizado se acercó temerosa al taburete. Se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, que luego de treinta segundos gritó:  
  
-¡Gryffindor!- Los antiguos Gryffindor se levantaron a saludarla. Fueron pasando varios chicos y chicas de primero y al final:  
  
-Saline, Vicktory - La última de los de primero; otra pequeña, de ojos fríos y cabello rubio se acercó al taburete  
  
-¡Slytherin!  
  
  
  
Y así continuó, como por dos horas más. Cada vez que alguien más llegaba a una de las casas, se paraban a recibirlo, lo aplaudían y lo invitaban a sentarse a comer. Hasta que llegó la hora de los de quinto:  
  
-Austen, Paul- el sombrero tardó un rato en decidirse. Finalmente, gritó:  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó a saludarlo, como todos.  
  
-Duboix, Jean  
  
-¡Ravenclaw!  
  
-Fenton, Joan  
  
-¡Ravenclaw!  
  
-Aquí debería venir Pat- susurró Hermione. Sin embargo, la profesora Mc Gonnagall leyó:  
  
-Sadjib, Djilah - ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de Humstall, fue Pat la que se levantó. Muy poco después de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza gritó:  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
Pat se fue a sentar contenta, mientras Harry y los demás la aplaudían:  
  
-¡Genial!- exclamó- ¡Siempre quise estar aquí, y ahora encima, con ustedes!  
  
-Te felicito- le dijo Hermione, riendo también- pero insistimos, ¿Cómo tenemos que llamarte?  
  
-Dil está bien para mí. Pero también Pat, creo que me acostumbré.  
  
La selección continuaba, con Alex, Franz y Annie:  
  
-Alex Scott  
  
-¡Hufflepuff!  
  
-Sellers, Franz  
  
-¡Slytherin!  
  
  
  
La ex pandilla de Draco Malfoy aplaudió con fuerza. Franz era el único chico de quinto que iría a Slytherin.  
  
-Annie Woolvey  
  
-¡Hufflepuff!  
  
  
  
Siguieron los otros cursos. Con Piotr Zabrisky, de séptimo, la ceremonia de selección concluyó para todos y pudieron terminar el banquete e irse a dormir. Hermione, muy en su papel de prefecta, condujo a los nuevos chicos a la Sala Común:  
  
-Bueno, chicos: esta es la Sala Común. Recuerden que la contraseña (Claroscuro Corintio) es secreta, y que no deberán dársela a nadie de otra casa. Ahora, los dormitorios de las chicas están por la escalera de la izquierda y los de los chicos, por la escalera de la derecha. Deben irse a la habitación con el letrero del curso correspondiente, por favor.  
  
  
  
Harry, agotado por las emociones del día, planeaba dormirse temprano, pero el recuerdo de sus padres volvía a su mente, casi con tanta intensidad como en la tarde. Y así se desveló hasta el día siguiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXVII: Los Altos Elfos  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez?- exclamó Hermione al ver las enormes ojeras de Harry.  
  
-Si, otra vez- corroboró Ron  
  
-¡Si así fuera, es mi problema!-exclamó éste, molesto.  
  
-Creo que la falta de sueño te afecta, chico- comentó Pat (¿O Dil?)- amaneciste de un humor. ¿Crees que será conveniente que faltes a clase hoy? Así te duermes una buena siesta.  
  
-No se puede faltar a clase sin un buen pretexto, Dil- contestó Hermione, saltando el escalón que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar  
  
-Harry, así no dejas dormir a los demás tampoco.- dijo Ron, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- Te pones a dar vueltas y vueltas por el dormitorio.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar y luego discutimos esto?- propuso Dil (¿O Pat?)- Es muy temprano para ponerse a debatir y aún no me han mostrado el castillo por completo.  
  
-Ni nosotros conocemos todo Hogwarts, Dil- contestó Ron- creo que los únicos que lo han visto casi por completo son tu papá, Harry; Sirius; Remus y.  
  
-Pettigrew, ya lo sé, Ron- completó Harry con otro bostezo.- Pero el mapa tampoco está tan perfecto, ya ves que no decía nada sobre la Cámara de Merlín, por ejemplo.  
  
-¿Qué mapa es ese?- preguntó Dil, con interés  
  
- Uno de Hogwarts, muestra los terrenos, los pasadizos secretos, las personas.  
  
-¡Genial! Pero entonces.¡auch!- Dil acababa de caerse en otro de los escalones con trampa.- Eh.¿alguien me ayuda a salir de aquí?  
  
-¡Claro!- contestó Ginny, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.- Por fin los encuentro, chicos.- Cogió a Dil por los brazos y la sacó.  
  
-Gracias. ¡Creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar aquí!- comentó Dil, riendo.  
  
  
  
Llegaron al comedor a desayunar. Mary Collins, una de las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch, detuvo a Harry y le dijo  
  
- Lo siento, Harry, pero vas a tener que buscar una suplente.  
  
-¿Pero por que? ¡El partido contra Slytherin es la próxima semana! ¡Es la FINAL! ¡Tenemos que empezar a entrenar!  
  
-Si, pero yo tengo que "entrenar" para el ÉXTASIS, Harry. Si no saco doce puntos, mi padre me mata. Además, tengo que quedar en el Ministerio de Magia; ya tengo el puesto reservado y aún lo puedo perder.  
  
-Pero Mary.  
  
-Lo siento mucho. De verdad no puedo y creo que este año, el examen va a estar más difícil que nunca.  
  
-¡No puedes salirte a última hora! ¡Hay que terminar y eres parte del equipo!  
  
-Entonces, renuncio al equipo. Me encanta jugar, pero esto es más urgente.  
  
  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa, de pésimo humor. Mary había dimitido justo en el último momento, tendría que buscar un reemplazo. ¡Encima, el partido era contra Slytherin, que jugaba muy sucio!  
  
  
  
-Harry, ¿Necesitas suplente? Yo juego de cazadora- le informó Dil  
  
-¿De cazadora? Tendría que ver.bueno, hoy después de clase hay entrenamiento. Te pondremos a prueba ¿Tienes escoba?  
  
-¡Claro! Tengo una Rayo lunar 7, es bastante buena.  
  
  
  
Harry suspiró, pensando. Si iba a necesitar un suplente, mejor sería buscar a uno con experiencia antes que a un novato. Además, Slytherin iba a necesitar a un buscador, dado que Malfoy no volvía.  
  
  
  
-¿A que clase vas a ir, Dil?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-¿Cuáles tocan hoy día?  
  
-Adivinación a las nueve, o Aritmancia. También estudios muggles, Runas, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
-Tomaré Adivinación, Runas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Nunca me gustó Aritmancia, no se me dan los números.  
  
  
  
Hermione pareció quedar decepcionada. Ella era la única Gryffindor de quinto que iba a Aritmancia, los otros eran todos de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Siempre puedes arrepentirte, Adivinación es una porquería.  
  
-Y yo digo "Ver para creer". En Humstall era divertida.  
  
Así que subió hasta la sofocante aula junto a Harry y Ron. La Profesora Trelawney la saludó con un:  
  
-Querida mía, mi ojo interior me había dicho que pronto te vería en el mundo físico. Antes de verte, me doy cuenta de que eres una Aries típica. Naciste en abril, ¿Verdad?  
  
-No- contestó Dil, con una risita- nací en septiembre. El nueve de septiembre.  
  
-Ah, claro, - contestó la profesora- entonces no me equivoco al pensar que eres Virgo. Amante del orden, tranquila y detallista.  
  
-Tampoco- repuso Dil- Desordenada y muy revoltosa; y en cuanto a lo de detallista... solo para algunas cosas  
  
-Oh, debes tener un fuerte ascendente Aries, entonces.-contestó la profesora Trelawney.  
  
  
  
Dil cogió un enorme cojín verde, que estaba arrumbado en una esquina de la sala; y se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Ron, meneando la cabeza.  
  
  
  
-No va a resultar.- pronosticó - Hermione tiene razón, esta espécimen es una farsante. Se aprovecha de las casualidades.  
  
-Si, pero es la clase más fácil de todo el repertorio- contestó Ron- pon unas cuantas desgracias y le gustará.  
  
-Queridos míos- comenzó la profesora Trelawney-comenzarán a practicar la adivinación mediante Runas. La primera tirada que aprenderán, será "La Cruz Nórdica" -. Dijo, entregándoles a cada uno una baraja de 25 símbolos grabados en tarjetas metálicas.- Ahora, la primera runa, es Mannaz. Significa el "yo superior". Expresa el ferviente deseo de cambiar.  
  
  
  
A la salida, luego de reunirse con Hermione, comentaban la clase:  
  
-Hermione, tu dijiste que estabas en la clase de Estudio de Runas antiguas. ¿Tendrá que ver con adivinación?- preguntó Dil  
  
A Hermione no le hizo gracia la pregunta. Algo molesta, contestó:  
  
-Dejé adivinación cuando estaba en tercero. Es una porquería, ya te lo dije. Y si crees que Estudio de Runas antiguas tiene que ver con eso.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué se hace? En Humstall no nos hacían esa clase.  
  
-Traducimos textos antiguos. Los druidas brujos Vikingos, Germánicos, Galos y Celtitas escribían todos sus hechizos y formulas con runas. Las runas fueron creadas por.¡Eso es! ¡Espérenme un poco!  
  
-¿Y que bicho le picó? ¿Adónde va?  
  
-A la biblioteca.- contestó Ron de inmediato.  
  
  
  
Hermione volvió cerca de diez minutos más tarde. Ron comenzó a regañarla:  
  
-Oye, menos mal que había recreo. O hubiéramos llegado tarde a clase con Hagrid.  
  
-¡Mira, encontré lo de los Altos Elfos! ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí!- levantó el libro para que lo vieran. Se titulaba "Hechizos que fueron y lo que puedes hacer con ellos" y era un ejemplar muy antiguo.- "Los Altos Elfos (Calaquendi: Elfos de la luz) vivieron en la tierra media desde la primera a la tercera edad del mundo. Venían del Reino Bienaventurado de más allá del mar.  
  
En la segunda edad del mundo, forjaron los Tres Anillos Élficos, en que encerraron tres poderes de la naturaleza: Fuego, Aire y Agua. Al finalizar la tercera edad, los Tres Anillos Élficos perdieron su poder (Que ahora puede ser revivido en el Hechizo de los Tres Poderes) y los Elfos volvieron a Tol Ëressea para no volver jamás" Luego indica como hacer el hechizo. ¿Qué les parece? Los Elfos fueron quienes inventaron las Runas.  
  
-Oh, genial, - contestó Ron, de mal humor- pero ¿No crees que podrías haberlo dicho a la salida de clases? Vamos a llegar tarde, y me pregunto si alguna vez nos irá a servir para algo todo eso.  
  
-Es muy interesante, Hermione- interrumpió Dil- ¿Me prestas ese libro?  
  
-¡Claro!- contestó Hermione, sonriendo burlesca ante el gesto de fastidio de Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXVII: Gryffindor v/s Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid los recibió amablemente. Los fénixes estaban ya en su etapa de vejez y les ayudó a prepararlos a prenderse fuego para un par de semanas más. Dil trabajó con Paul, cosa que a éste no le hizo mucha gracia. Luego de las clases, Harry convocó al equipo para probar a Dil. A una señal, esta montó en su escoba.  
  
-Primero probaremos tu rapidez- anunció Harry. Él también montó en la Saeta de Fuego y comenzaron una veloz carrera, en que ganó por muy poco.  
  
-Bien, creo que no trataré de vencer de nuevo a una Saeta de Fuego- suspiró ella.  
  
-¡Genial, Dil!- la animó Ginny- Muy pocas personas han logrado esa velocidad. Ahora, simularemos un partido. ¿Lista?  
  
El equipo entero montó en sus escobas. Los hermanos Creevey lanzaban las bludgers lo más fuerte que podían. Las cazadoras las esquivaban y se hacían pases los unas a las otras. Dil finalmente logró vencer a Ron y marcó un tanto.  
  
-¡Excelente!- aprobó Harry- irás al próximo partido. Vamos chicos, prepárense y recuerden como juega Slytherin.  
  
  
  
A partir de ese día, el equipo entrenaba casi todos los días. Los hermanos Creevey lanzaban lo más fuerte que podían hacia los jugadores, para acostumbrarlos al estilo de juego de Slytherin. Las cazadoras practicaban los pases y técnicas de distracción. Hasta que llegó el día del partido:  
  
  
  
-Ingresan los equipos a la cancha- comenzó Dean- los de Slytherin presentan a Franz Sellers, su nuevo buscador y capitán y los de Gryffindor a su nueva cazadora: Dijil.Dilj.Dil Sadjib. Madame Hooch tendrá que estar atenta, porque estos desgraciados.  
  
-¡Thomas!  
  
-Perdón, profesora Mc Gonnagall.este encantador equipo podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir la Copa. Y apuesto que el nuevo, ese, es capaz de.  
  
-¡Thomas! Le advierto desde ahora que si no comenta en forma neutral, ¡Yo me encargo de relatar el partido!  
  
-¡Lo siento, profesora! Ahora, llega el momento más detestado por ambos equipos.  
  
-Capitanes, dense la mano.- ordenó Madame Hooch. Harry no tenía nada en contra de Franz, pero este le dijo de forma que nadie más pudiera oírlo:  
  
-Te daremos una paliza, Potter. Aunque esa estúpida de Sadjib, o Henderson, o como se llame se haya unido a tu mugroso equipo.- Esto tomó a Harry de sorpresa. De lejos, oyó a Dil gritar:  
  
-¡Rómpele los dedos, Harry!- Ella también miraba con odio a Franz.- ¡Aunque creo que ese imbécil no podría atrapar nada aunque tuviera la mano sana!  
  
  
  
Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y los dos equipos remontaron en el aire. A Harry se le pasó el nerviosismo que significaba para él un partido en que podrían ganar la copa. Miró alrededor. Ni señal de la snitch y Franz comenzó a hostigar a Dil, para que no marcara. Escuchaba los comentarios de Dean:  
  
-Y Dil coge inmediatamente la Quaffle ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese nuevo era un miserable! ¡La sigue para que no marque! Esperen, Sadjib hace un excelente pase a Ginny Weasley, que se acerca a los postes. Un quiebre perfecto a Goyle. ¡Agáchate Ginny, te atacan! ¡Va a marcar! ¡¿Que haces, desgraciado?!  
  
  
  
La profesora Mc Gonnagall no le dijo nada. También ella estaba furiosa. Y no era para menos, Blaise Zabiny, el guardián de Slytherin, en vez de agarrar la Quaffle, le había cogido el palo de la escoba a Ginny y ahora, esta se aferraba para no caer.  
  
  
  
-¡Penalti para Gryffindor!- chillo Madame Hooch- ¡¿Qué clase de técnicas son esas?! ¡Pudieron matarla!  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Más o menos. Pero puedo seguir jugando, no te preocupes.  
  
-¡Yo tiraré el penal!- exclamó Karla Winslet. Logró burlar a Zabiny y marcó el primer tanto del partido.  
  
-¡Excelente!- gritó Dean- ¡Ha logrado burlar al arquero! ¡Y el marcador es de diez a cero, para Gryffindor!  
  
Harry, más tranquilo, se alejó para seguir buscando la Snitch. Al mismo tiempo, escuchaba los comentarios de Dean.  
  
  
  
-Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin ¡No! La tiene Dil. Va rápida como un rayo, intenta marcar, la atacan- en ese momento Harry gritó "técnica uno, Dil"- sube en el último momento.¿Qué está haciendo? Va recto hacia arriba, se perdió de vista. Algo baja rapidísimo en picado.¡Es ella! ¡Va a chocar contra el suelo!- en el último momento, Dil frenó en seco y al mismo tiempo, tiró hacia los postes lo más fuerte que pudo.-¡Ha marcado! ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
Ahora, iban ganando veinte a cero. Montague, un cazador de Slytherin, había cogido la Quaffle y se dirigía directo hacia los postes. Colin Creevey le lanzó una bludger que le dio de lleno en la cara, y Dennis otra que lo golpeó en el estómago. Cosa que aprovechó Ginny para coger la Quaffle. Al segundo siguiente, Millicent Bulstrode, otra cazadora de Slytherin le dio un violento empujón a Ginny, con lo que esta volvió a quedar colgando de su Cassiopea 360.  
  
-¡Penalti para Gryffindor por agresión no provocada a su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!  
  
-¡Pero señora! ¡No hicimos nada!- se quejó Colin.  
  
  
  
Karla tiró. Y marcó. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Slytherin. Montague, con la nariz sangrando, apuntó hacia los postes:  
  
-¡Será muy difícil parar ese tiro!- exclamó Dean- ¿Lo logrará? ¡Vamos Ron, tú puedes! ¡Increíble! ¡Lo ha parado!  
  
  
  
Ron desvió el tiro y Ginny volvió a coger la Quaffle. Los hermanos Creevey fueron detrás de ella, por si a algún Slytherin se le ocurría atacarla. Ginny marcó otro tanto.  
  
Harry sobrevolaba en círculos el campo de juego. Tenía que mantener a Sellers lejos de la Snitch. Simulando concentración repentina, se lanzó en picado velozmente. Al lado de él, Franz iba también en picado. Sin duda, creía que Harry había visto la snitch. Iban cada vez más rápido, se iban a estrellar.en el último momento, Harry frenó y se desvió hacia arriba. Franz no era tan rápido y se dio un golpazo que lo dejó atontado en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-¡Siii! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Harry ha conseguido el Amago de Wronsky! Es un desvío peligrosísimo y ese idiota quedó tendido en el su.  
  
-¡Thomas! ¡Última advertencia!  
  
-Perdón, profesora. Slytherin en posición.Montague marca- gruñó Dean- Los Creevey le lanzan otra bludger, espero que esta vez si le quiebren algo.- al decir esto, se alejó un poco de la profesora- Dil en posesión de la Quaffle. Va velocísima, apenas se le puede ver.¡Ha marcado!  
  
  
  
Crabbe, furioso, la golpeó con el bate y dijo que la había confundido con la Bludger. Para vengarse, Karla le dio un violento empujón a Crabbe (increíble tanta fuerza en una chica tan delgada y pequeña), que casi lo tira de la escoba. Madame Hooch castigó a ambos equipos con penaltis. Ron evitó espectacularmente otro tanto y Ginny volvió a marcar. La afición de Gryffindor estaba cada vez más entusiasmada. Ya iban sesenta a diez y si Harry atrapaba la Snitch, ganaban la copa. En cuanto a Franz.no tenía mucho que hacer. El golpe lo había dejado mareadísimo y no era capaz de ver ni por donde iba.  
  
Harry vio de repente un relámpago dorado cerca de las tribunas. Aceleró la Saeta de Fuego y lo cogió. Luego, todo fue muy rápido. Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato para indicar que el partido había terminado. Oyó las voces de Ginny, Dil y Karla gritando  
  
-¡Ganamos! ¡Hemos ganado la Copa! ¡Hemos ganado la Copa!- El equipo se reunió y lo llevó en andas, mientras se dirigían a las tribunas, donde se encontraba Dumbledore con la Copa de Quidditch. Los demás saltaban la barrera y los felicitaban. También oyó a Dean, que se alejaba un poco de la Prof. Mc Gonagall, y gritaba totalmente fuera de sí:  
  
-¡Que eso les enseñe a estos cretinos que no hay que meterse con el equipo de Gryffindor! ¡A pesar de las repulsivas tácticas empleadas para ganar, Slytherin fue al final asquerosamente humillado por el mejor equipo de Hogwarts! ¡A casa, tramposos! ¡El excelente capitán de Gryffindor y el invencible equipo se dirige ahora a recibir la copa tan valerosamente ganada!  
  
Harry estaba aturdido por la multitud de cuerpos que lo apretujaban. Y levantó la copa de Quidditch en medio de la exaltación general. Ginny se acercó, y le dio un largo beso, mientras Harry le dejaba la copa a Ron, para que la pasara a los otros jugadores. Hermione saltó la barrera, le dio un abrazo a Harry y otro a Ron, y exclamó:  
  
-¡Harry, y era tu primer año como capitán! 


	8. Capítulos del 30 al 34

Capítulo XXX: Comienza la revolución  
  
  
  
  
  
Entraron los cuatro a las cocinas. Dobby fue a saludarlos enseguida, pero Hermione le dijo que estaban allí por una razón, que esperara y lo sabría. Ella le preguntó al elfo que tenía más cerca:  
  
-¿A quien están obligados a obedecer?  
  
-El Prof. Dumbledore nos dijo que a todos ustedes, señorita.  
  
-¿Y si yo les ordenara divertirse, que harían?  
  
-Deberíamos obedecer, señorita.- contestó el elfo, bastante sorprendido.  
  
-¿Y que es para ti la diversión?  
  
-¿Lavar los platos?  
  
-No, eso es una obligación. Tendrías que divertirte si yo te lo ordeno, porque un elfo que no obedece, no es un buen elfo- completó Hermione  
  
-Díganme una cosa.- le dijo Dil a una elfina- Ustedes tienen la obligación de trabajar pase lo que pase. ¿Y si enfermaran? No podrían hacer bien su trabajo, y un elfo que no hace bien su trabajo, no es un buen elfo. ¿Qué harían entonces?  
  
-No lo sé, señorita- contestó una elfina  
  
-Deberían tomarse unos días, para poder recuperarse. Aquí habría suficientes elfos como para reemplazarle hasta que se recuperara. Y podría hacer mejor aún su trabajo, y un elfo que hace bien su trabajo es un buen elfo.  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron, admirados: ¡Era un plan genial! Todo basado en la mentalidad de un elfo domestico, para que estos, de una forma sutil, fueran "tomando conciencia" como decía Hermione. Decidieron seguir el juego:  
  
-Winky- comenzó Ron- el año pasado no trabajaste, porque te sentías mal, y nadie te había ayudado. Una elfina que no trabaja no es buena. Pero cien elfos que no ayudan a su compañera a hacer bien su trabajo, son peores.  
  
-Pero Winky trabaja ahora, señor- contestó Winky  
  
- Si, pero me refiero a que, en vez de ayudarte a trabajar, los demás no hicieron nada. Debieron haberte ayudado, porque ellos saben que una elfina que no trabaja, no es buena.  
  
- Veamos. un elfo cansado no hace bien su trabajo- le dijo Harry a otro elfo- Y un elfo que no hace bien su trabajo, no es un buen elfo. Y un elfo que no es bueno, merece la prenda. ¿Qué harías entonces?  
  
-No lo sé, señor- contestó el elfo, cada vez más sorprendido.  
  
-Descansar un día. Hay suficientes elfos como para cubrir un puesto, y así, el elfo que descansa hace mejor su trabajo. Y es un buen elfo.  
  
-¿Por qué usan esa toga de paño de cocina?- preguntó Hermione, a otro elfo.  
  
-Es el símbolo de esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señorita.  
  
-¿Y es cómoda? Te ordeno que me contestes.  
  
-No, señorita- contestó el elfo. Avergonzado de su atrevimiento, fue a darse cabezazos contra la pared más cercana, pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
  
-Yo te ordené que me contestaras. Así que no te castigues. Un elfo que trabaja incomodo, no trabaja bien y entonces, no es un buen elfo. Un elfo que no trabaja bien no sirve para nada. Con ropa, trabajaría mejor. Y un elfo que hace bien su trabajo, es un buen elfo.  
  
-¿Por qué no aceptan la paga?- preguntó Dil  
  
-Un elfo doméstico no recibe paga, señorita. Es algo malo.  
  
-¿Y por qué es malo?  
  
  
  
El elfo no supo que contestar. Dil lo dejó pensando, y le preguntó a los demás  
  
-¿Está todo listo?  
  
-Si, ya lo dijimos todo.  
  
-Bien, vámonos antes de que empiecen a debatir.- contestó Dil.  
  
  
  
Se despidieron de Dobby, que les guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. Salieron y ella y Hermione comenzaron a morirse de risa:  
  
-¡Resulto! ¡Resultó!  
  
-¡Creo que nadie había podido idear nunca algo así!  
  
-¡Ahora, hay que esperar los efectos!  
  
  
  
Ron recordó algo de repente. Preocupado, comentó:  
  
-¿y que haremos si hacen huelga? Nadie en el colegio podrá comer nada.  
  
-Ooops- murmuró Dil- No había pensado en eso.  
  
-No, no creo que hagan huelga. No todavía, seguirán trabajando. Pero un día van a subir al despacho de Dumbledore. Ya verán. Ahora, vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.  
  
-Harry, ¿Crees que funcione?- le preguntó Ron  
  
-Conociendo a esas dos, me extrañaría que no funcionara.- contestó Harry.  
  
  
  
Subieron la escalera hasta el primer piso. A la entrada del Gran Salón, en el pizarrón de anuncios, había un aviso dirigido a los chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso.  
  
  
  
A los alumnos de Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo curso:  
  
La ceremonia, banquete de graduación y entrega de premios especiales se efectuará el día sábado 4 de junio, a partir de las nueve de la noche. Será obligatoria la túnica de gala. Sean puntuales.  
  
atte.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall  
  
Directora Asistente  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué a nosotros?- preguntó Harry- no somos de séptimo, así que no nos graduamos.  
  
-Es que a partir del próximo año, formaremos parte de los cursos superiores. El TIMO se llama así, porque a los diecisiete podremos hacer magia afuera sólo si lo poseemos.- contestó Hermione.  
  
-Ah, bueno.  
  
  
  
Cenaron y subieron a la Sala Común. Se quedaron un rato conversando sobre lo que acababan de hacer en las cocinas y sus posibles consecuencias. Estuvieron allí hasta que Ron se quedó dormido en uno de los sillones. Entonces, subieron a dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXI: La profecía  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se puso el pijama y se durmió enseguida. Pero, aunque hace meses que no tenía pesadillas, esa noche volvió a tenerlas.  
  
  
  
Era el mismo cuarto oscuro, de piedra, que había soñado antes. Ni siquiera estaba iluminado por la chimenea. Solo la escasa luz lunar que entraba por la ventana iluminaba algo aquel sitio. Una figura alta, delgada, que parecía obscurecer aún más el lugar, conversaba con una pequeña y temblorosa.  
  
"-Colagusano, ¿Cómo marcha nuestro plan?"  
  
"-A la perfección, señor. Mc Callan ya lo tiene todo preparado, hasta el último detalle."  
  
"-Excelente. Harry Potter escapó de mí a mitad del año, por pura suerte. Pero quizá vivirá lo suficiente como para sentir.que hubiese sido mejor que hubiese muerto."  
  
Harry no podía ver el rostro de Voldemort, quizá debido a la oscuridad, pero su voz. su voz se escuchaba diferente. En ese momento, un mortífago entró en la sala, y le entregó un informe a Voldemort. Este lo leyó, y variando su expresión a una sonrisa de cruel satisfacción (supuso Harry), anunció:  
  
-"Cambio de planes, Colagusano. Me han traído el informe que esperaba, recién traducido."  
  
-"¿Qué es, maestro?  
  
-"una antiquísima profecía, Colagusano. Si resulta ser cierta, no tendré que matarlo aún, tal como esperaba."  
  
-" ¿Está seguro de que resultará, maestro?"  
  
"-Mi querido Colagusano- contestó Voldemort sonriendo con más ganas.- El Oráculo nunca falla. Y mientras el muchacho no se entere de la profecía, no sabrá nada de la última forma que existe de resistirse a mí."  
  
"-Señor.¿Cómo supo de la profecía?"  
  
"-Colagusano, Colagusano.- volvió a reír Voldemort- En mis años de Hogwarts descubrí muchas más cosas, aparte de la Cámara de los Secretos. Tuve acceso a un cuarto que sólo conocían los directores, la Cámara de Merlín. Allí hay magia muy poderosa, allí encontré el pergamino. No podía interpretarlo, por estar en ese lenguaje insoportable, pero ahora, Mc Callan ha terminado de traducirla... El muchacho está prácticamente en mis manos. Y todos verán lo estúpido que es haber pensado que un niño como ese haya podido ser más fuerte que yo."- terminó con una escalofriante risa, que le hizo a Harry arder la cicatriz a tal punto que despertó como otras veces: gritando.  
  
  
  
Estaba bañado en sudor frío. No le importó que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada y despertó a Ron. Él no estaba muy contento, pero en cuanto Harry le explicó, despertó del todo. Por suerte, esa noche estaba Falcore, el fénix del proyecto, en el dormitorio. Lo mandaron a los dormitorios de las chicas para que trajera a Hermione y también a Dil.  
  
Pero Dil ya estaba despierta. La encontraron en la Sala Común, acariciando al fénix que tenía en las rodillas.  
  
-Oye, ¿Estabas despierta?  
  
-No podía dormir. ¿Para qué me buscaban?  
  
-Enseguida te digo, espera a Hermione.- Le contestó Harry. En el momento de decir esto, Falcore emprendió vuelo otra vez y subió las escaleras. En menos de cinco minutos, traía a Hermione tironeándole el pijama.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- comenzó con un gran bostezo- ¿Saben que les puedo quitar puntos por estar fuera de la cama a esta hora?  
  
-Escuchen esto- la cortó Harry. Y les contó todo su sueño. Al terminar, Dil estaba muy preocupada, pero Hermione se lo tomó a broma.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Y para eso van y me despiertan!- exclamó un poco molesta- Vuelve a dormirte, Harry. Fue sólo una pesadilla.  
  
-No le hagas caso Harry- intervino Dil- Hermione, esta clase de sueños son premonitorios. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es bajar a la cámara, esa, y buscar el pergamino, para salir de dudas. ¿No creen? El problema sería hacerlo sin que nos vean.  
  
-Ah, bueno, ese no es un problema- contestó Ron, al tiempo que Harry subía corriendo la escalera.  
  
-¿Qué saben ustedes tres que yo no sé?- preguntó Dil, intrigada. En ese momento, Harry volvía a bajar la escalera. Traía la capa invisible y su varita mágica.  
  
-Vamos a necesitar las varitas- dijo.- ¡Accio, varitas de Ron, Hermione y Dil!  
  
-Buena idea. ¿Podrá la capa cubrir a cuatro personas?  
  
-Si, es bastante grande. Vamos.  
  
  
  
Abrieron el retrato y salieron. Una vez fuera, Dil preguntó:  
  
-¿Y cómo se llega hasta esa cámara?  
  
-Eh.buena pregunta.- admitió Ron. Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando. En verdad, habían entrado y salido de allí mediante el anillo de Fleur, así que no conocían la manera de entrar. La cámara tampoco aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador.  
  
-¿Saben de alguien que sepa entrar?- preguntó de nuevo Dil  
  
-Sí: Fleur Delacour. La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Ah. ¿Me esperan un momento?- dijo Dil. Parecía tener un plan en mente.  
  
-¿Le vas a preguntar? ¡Estás loca!  
  
-¡No, no! Prometo que no le preguntaré. Pero espérenme. Vuelvo enseguida.- dicho esto, se alejó corriendo.  
  
-¿Adónde irá?  
  
Dil volvió como a los veinte minutos. Tenía algo en la mano, firmemente agarrado.  
  
-Ya podemos irnos- dijo. Ante el asombro de los chicos, lo que tenía en la mano era el anillo de Ojo de Dragón.  
  
-¡¿Lo robaste?!- preguntó Hermione incrédula.  
  
-Eh.lo pedí prestado.- la contradijo Dil, visiblemente incomoda.  
  
-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Sabes que tiene su despacho lleno de detectores?  
  
Dil frunció el ceño, y, algo incómoda, contestó:  
  
-Eso si que no se los voy a decir. Vamos, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí- contestó, mientras se metía bajo la capa invisible. Se puso el anillo y murmuró "A la Cámara de Merlín". Casi automáticamente, aparecieron allí. El lugar estaba igual que en febrero: lleno de cofres, instrumentos extraños, pociones prohibidas. La oscuridad era total, ni siquiera había una miserable ventana por la que entrara una luz. Se pusieron a buscar entre los pergaminos, a la débil luz que proyectaba el lumos, sin ningún resultado. Harry reparó en un cofre partido en dos que estaba arrumbado en una esquina. Finalmente, a Hermione se le ocurrió decir:  
  
-¡Accio, profecías!- de diversos cajones y cofres, salieron decenas de pergaminos, que se depositaron sobre una mesita cercana.  
  
-¿Y como sabremos cual es? ¿Dijo Quien Tú Ya Sabes de qué oráculo se trataba?  
  
-No, no lo dijo.- contestó Harry- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarnos el montón de papeles, leerlos y ver cuales tienen más relación con todo esto.  
  
-Bien. Vámonos.- dijo Dil. Por lo menos, ya sabían donde quedaba la Cámara de Merlín. Había una larga escalera que llegaba hasta una puerta trampa dentro de un armario de la limpieza, en las mazmorras. De ahí, subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Dil les dijo que entraran a la Sala Común, que no se preocuparan por ella, y que le dejaran la capa invisible. Así lo hicieron, y como a la media hora, ya estaba con ellos. Luego, aprovechando que faltaba poco para el amanecer, se pusieron a revisar el montón de pergaminos y llegar hasta la profecía por el método del descarte. Tomó cada uno unas veinte y empezaron a leer. Había profecías de Nostradamus (Casi todas alusivas al fin del mundo, pero sin relación a Voldemort), del Oráculo de Delfos, (No valían, predecían cosas que ya habían ocurrido) I- Ching, Islámicas, Judías, Aztecas, Mayas, Incas, unas cuantas Vikingas (el Ragnarok y el Völuspa) y Celtitas.cuando salió el sol, quedaban sólo treinta pergaminos por revisar.  
  
-Mejor vamos a ponernos el uniforme- dijo Hermione- los demás no tardarán en bajar, y debemos disimular un poco que anduvimos por ahí.- agregó en tono crítico, mirando las ojeras de Harry, Ron y Dil.  
  
-Vale. Ya nos vemos, muchachos- dijo Dil subiendo con ella.  
  
  
  
Las clases se habían relajado un poco, terminados los TIMOS, aunque aún quedaban cuatro semanas en Hogwarts. Flitwick, Sprout y Fleur, por ejemplo, los dejaban divertirse un poco dado que no había nada más que hacer. Mc Gonnagall y Snape los agobiaron hasta el último momento con repasos. Las clases optativas habían acabado y tenían esas horas libres.  
  
-¡Este si es un buen sistema!, ¿No, Hermione?- comentó Dil, saliendo de la sala de encantamientos. Usualmente, hubiesen tenido Adivinación y Aritmancia cada una, pero ahora podían irse a la Sala Común hasta tres horas más tarde. (Adivinación o Aritmancia, Runas, Cuidado de Seres Mágicos y luego tenían pociones)  
  
-No te engañes- contestó Hermione, sujetando sus libros y apuntes, más de los normales, había insistido en estudiar pociones durante esa hora.- Es sólo por este año, el próximo volveremos a los exámenes normales.  
  
-En esto, Hermione, -repuso Ron- si que te has equivocado. Seguimos así, porque el próximo año tenemos el examen de las MHB (matrículas de honor en brujería) y en séptimo, el ÉXTASIS.  
  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos en esta hora?  
  
-Propongo que le echemos un vistazo a las profecías que nos quedan.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Está bien, vamos. Pero tengo una pregunta.¿Cómo las vamos a devolver después? El otro día intenté bajar de nuevo y me pedía una contraseña.- comentó Hermione.- y yo creo que hay que devolverlas, ¿no?  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron. Ella tenía razón, no podían quedarse el montón de pergaminos, porque eran del colegio. Además, si Dumbledore o alguien más bajaba, y por casualidad llegaba a buscarlas, se sabría enseguida quien las había sacado. Sólo quedaba como alternativa usar el recurso menos recomendable: "Tomar prestado" (como decía Dil) el anillo de Fleur.  
  
La Sala Común estaba desierta. Por lo visto, todos los demás preferían estar afuera que asfixiarse ahí por el calor. De modo que dejaron aparte las que ya habían descartado y cogieron las otras. Todas las profecías estaban traducidas, salvo unas pocas que estaban en latín; en yiddish, el dialecto hebreo; o escritas en runas. Estás últimas fueron traducidas por Hermione y Dil. Al final, sólo quedaban dos.  
  
  
  
-".Y ha logrado, asimismo, que a todos: grandes y pequeños, ricos y pobres, libres y esclavos, les pongan una marca. Y ya nadie podrá vender ni comprar, ni realizar actividad alguna, si no está marcado con el nombre de la bestia, o con la señal de su nombre."- Leyó Hermione con dificultad, de un pergamino en yiddish- ¿Será esto?  
  
-Puede ser- contestó Ron- pero fíjate, que según Harry, la profecía decía como podría Harry resistirse a Ya -sabes -Quien. ¿Qué dice la otra? Está escrita en runas, léanla ustedes, chicas.  
  
  
  
-"Enned Leth istä rim deth gaür  
  
Eth arineth gurthë ale gwathó  
  
Miriel ó aglar perianneth  
  
Hamröd estel iuvé edäin.  
  
  
  
Et eärello ringarë rimethe at lempëthin  
  
Ar tennër ringare maelaurë edäin  
  
Ruthem valanë aglar estë  
  
Ne gurthë atel gwathó guldur bele  
  
Ne estel istari, mayth duspellen.  
  
E Amarth ainurei ithe mär.  
  
  
  
Linnod ele lastho beth lamen  
  
Ale Quendi rinvalanë ne guldur  
  
Eru edäin anyare iuvé  
  
Ale valane ata beleg istari  
  
Amarth dör remmen atë eru edäin  
  
Hemressea atani anyä, eru edäin celeb ó tintallé."- Leyó Dil.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Está escrito en runas, pero no se puede leer.  
  
-¡Debe ser esa!- estalló Harry perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Igual que con el diario, el cajón que no se abre, es el que corresponde!- no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir, para lo demás no tenía ningún sentido, porque sólo él conocía la existencia del diario de su madre, y como lo había encontrado.  
  
-Ley de Murphy- comentó Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Ley de qué?!- preguntó Ron, extrañado- en mi vida he escuchado sobre eso.  
  
-¿No? ¿Nunca has oído eso de que "El pan siempre cae con la mermelada hacia abajo"? O ¿Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal?  
  
-Eh.. No.  
  
-No importa, Ron. Bueno, descartamos la otra. Demos intentar averiguar que es lo que dice esta. Además, miren la hora. Vamos a llegar tarde a pociones.  
  
-¿Es obligatorio ir? Digo, porque ganas no me faltan, pero nuestro profe ¡Es tan adorable!- comentó Dil - ¡Una auténtica ternura!  
  
-Hay que ir, Dil- contestó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.- Por "simpático" que te parezca Snape.  
  
-¡Lástima! Bueno, vamos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXII: Fin de la búsqueda  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasaron antes a comer algo al Gran Comedor. A la entrada, el tablón de anuncios avisaba que el veintiocho de mayo había una salida a Hogsmeade para todos los chicos de tercero hacia arriba.  
  
La mazmorra habitual se encontraba llena. Los alumnos se tomaron como una bendición el estar a la sombra, pues afuera hacía un calor insoportable, extraño incluso para el verano. Snape les entregó una guía de repasos muy gruesa, y les ordenó que trabajaran en ella durante la clase.  
  
  
  
-¿Se han fijado en el calor que hace afuera? ¿Creen que tiene relación con el calentamiento global y el hoyo en la capa de ozono?- comentó Dil. Los chicos reprimieron una risita. Snape la miró con una expresión que Harry conocía muy bien: era idéntica a la que ponía cada vez que le veía a él.  
  
-¡Señorita Sadjib, por interesante que sea la actual situación mundial, la suya será peor si no se calla!- gruñó Snape- Recuerde que reprobó pociones.- desde ese momento, Snape no dejó de sacar en cara los defectos de Dil, mientras daba el espacio para que los de Slytherin se rieran.  
  
  
  
A la salida de la clase, Snape anunció que los reprobados tendrían que intentar salvar sus calificaciones dando un segundo examen el 29 de mayo. Dil sabía lo que le esperaba: Snape le pondría un examen ultra-difícil sólo a ella, para que reprobara de nuevo y pudieran expulsarla. Pero esto no la acomplejó en lo más mínimo. "Bien, si cree que puede vencerme, Snape no sabe con quién se metió." Pensó.  
  
  
  
-¡Ah! Sadjib.¿Es cierto lo que dice Snape? ¿Reprobaste el examen más fácil en la historia de Hogwarts?- preguntó una voz cargada de malicia, cuando iban subiendo la escalera. Dil, sin voltear siquiera, contestó:  
  
-Ese, Sellers, es mi problema.  
  
-Ah, entonces lo admites.  
  
-Si, sólo que opino que es mejor reprobar a aprobar por predilección de parte del profe. ¿Sabes? Yo nunca caería tan bajo como tú. Tengo dignidad, a diferencia tuya.- contestó Dil, comenzando a enojarse.  
  
-Tu no tienes dignidad alguna, Sadjib. Alguien que miente y se disfraza por conseguir algo, no la tiene. ¿Sabes lo que le digo a tu dignidad? Tú y tu madre son solamente un par de asquerosas inmigrantes.- repuso Sellers.  
  
  
  
Algo se quebró en ese instante, y ni para Harry, ni para ninguno de los demás había pasado más de un segundo, cuando Dil estaba sobre Sellers, golpeándole. La tuvieron que separar de Franz, de lo contrario, no lo habría soltado.  
  
-¡Dil, déjalo, o tendrás problemas!- exclamó Hermione  
  
-¡Se lo merece!- gritó Dil, trastornada, luchando por zafarse de Harry, que la sujetaba.- ¡Suéltame Harry!  
  
Un Sellers completamente pasmado se levantaba en ese momento del suelo. Miró a Dil, histérica en sus intentos por zafarse y gritó:  
  
-¡Estás loca!  
  
-¡¿Loca yo?!- gritó Dil  
  
-¡Si! ¡Y bien loca!  
  
  
  
Lograron tranquilizar a Dil, lo que llevó un montón de tiempo. Sellers seguía allí, sin saber por que no se iba. Una vez que Dil se hubo calmado y que la dejaron de detener; Franz musitó un vago "Eh.yo me voy ahora" A lo que Dil contestó:  
  
-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte, Sellers, no te lo he dicho todo aún. Sigo pensando que eres un maldito desgraciado, igual que en mi primer día en Humstall. Ahora, ¡Lárgate!  
  
Sellers no tuvo que escuchar la orden dos veces, salió corriendo a toda pastilla. Los chicos le preguntaron a Dil por qué se había descontrolado así, a lo que ella contestó:  
  
-Cuatro años de humillaciones no se quedan así. Más le vale que le sirva de lección, nadie insulta a mi madre.  
  
-¡Espera Dil!- exclamó Hermione- Sellers le dirá a Snape y te expulsarán.  
  
-Yo estoy con Dil- manifestó Ron- ¡Hizo todo lo que quise hacerle durante todo este tiempo a Malfoy! Eh.¿A dónde se fue Hermione?  
  
  
  
Dicho esto, se oyó un pequeño estallido en la escalera, precedido por un embrujo: "¡Obliviate!". Se oyó la voz de Sellers, preguntando en que lugar se encontraba. Los chicos bajaron la escalera.  
  
-¿Qué hacen acá afuera, tarados?- exclamó Sellers, al verlos- ¿Qué no saben que la clase de Snape comienza en cinco minutos?  
  
-Ya te lo expliqué, Franz- contestó Hermione, muy tranquila- se suspendió la clase. Debes subir a tu Sala Común ahora. ¡Ah! Y deja de molestar a Dil.  
  
  
  
Franz volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez en dirección opuesta. Tenía una expresión de embotado, que acentuaba la normal, de antipatía para con el mundo. Dil parecía no creerlo:  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo le había dado una lección, y no quería que se le olvidara.  
  
-Lo siento Dil- comenzó Hermione- pero tendrá que ser para otra vez. Este es el favorito de Snape, y no tienes ninguna necesidad de pasar el resto de tu vida limpiando frascos. ¿Y cómo sabía lo de tu. lo tuyo?  
  
-Yo se la conté- contestó Dil, con amargura  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¡Imposible!  
  
-Sí, yo. El primer día de clase, y creo que fue lo peor que he hecho en estos últimos cuatro años. ¿Cómo podía saber que era uno de esos que.?  
  
-¿Y por qué?  
  
-Quería tener alguien en quien confiar, un amigo. En realidad, no tenía amigos de verdad. Los chicos de Humstall eran divertidos, y me agradaba conversar con ellos, pero no eran personas en las que confiara. Me sentía muy sola, hasta ahora.- terminó algo triste.  
  
-¡Pero Dil, no estés triste!- Exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.  
  
-Claro, nos encanta ser amigos tuyos. Eres la cuarta que le faltaba al grupo.- la apoyó Ron.  
  
- Gracias chicos. Ahora- continuó, recuperando el animo habitual en ella- ¿Qué les parece si le damos un vistazo a ese pergamino espantoso, en quien- sabe- que idioma?  
  
  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban ya en la Sala Común vacía, cada uno con un vaso enorme de jugo de calabaza frío, revisando de nuevo el pergamino. Hermione, que generalmente tenía ideas para todo, se encontraba en un estado de crisis nerviosa debido a la frustración que le producía no poder descifrar la incomprensible profecía.  
  
-¡No es posible! Se supone que en clase de Runas nos enseñaron la forma de traducir todo esto. tiene que haber una manera- exclamaba releyendo en voz alta una y otra vez la profecía.  
  
-Cálmate, Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una forma! "Linnod ele lastho beth lamen. Ale Quendi rinvalanë ne guldur"- De repente, algo le iluminó el rostro y comenzó a repetir una palabra cada vez más alto.- ¡Quendi! ¡Quendi!  
  
-¿Que pasa ahora? Porque...¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Quendi! ¿Crees tu que...?- Continuó Dil  
  
-¡Estoy segura! ¡Rápido, ve a buscar el libro!- Al decir esto, Dil salió disparada hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Ron miró a Harry con cara de no entender nada, y Harry hizo lo mismo.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?  
  
-Oh, ya lo verás, esperen y sabrán. Nunca pensé que.- no dijo más, porque Dil ya estaba allí con el libro. Hermione comenzó a pasar febrilmente las paginas.  
  
-¿Qué libro es?  
  
-"Historia de la tierra media y su legado. Tomo siete: diccionario de idiomas"- contestó Dil- Hermione me lo prestó cuando acabé el tomo tres.  
  
-¡Lo encontré!- interrumpió Hermione.- ¡Esta profecía está en élfico! ¿Cómo empieza?  
  
-" Enned Leth istä rim deth gaür. Eth arineth-istari gurthë ale gwathó. Miriel ó aglar perianneth. Hamröd estel iuvé edäin."- repitió Dil, alcanzandole el pergamino a Hermione.  
  
-¿Como lo supieron?- preguntó Ron  
  
-"Quendi". El pueblo de los elfos en élfico.-Y "Calaquendi", Altos Elfos, o "Elfos de la luz". explicó Hermione, alzando la vista del pergamino.- nos dió la clave. Leth: Número. Gaur: Bestia. Gurthé: muerte. Gwathó: Oscuridad. Arineth-istari: Gran mago.- comenzó Hermione traduciendo las palabras clave de los dos primeros versos.- Perianneth: gente pequeña, puede ser que niños. Edäin: humanidad.  
  
-¿Como pones el resto entonces?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Déjame ver- dijo Hermione consultando el diccionario.- "El número de la bestia se ¿cumple?. La oscuridad ¿avanza?, El grande (o gran mago) sucumbe. El ¿Turno? Sí. Turno, estoy segura, de los impensables, la gente pequeña (o niños) Se acerca para asombrar a la humanidad, o para asombrarlos a todos.  
  
-¡Genial! Ya casi la tienen.  
  
-Si, bueno Ron, ya ves que servía para algo el libraco que me prestó Hermione la otra vez.- comentó Dil, con sorna.  
  
Siguieron traduciendo esa tarde, hasta que les quedó lo siguiente:  
  
  
  
"El número de la bestia se (¿cumple?)  
  
La oscuridad (¿avanza?) el gran mago sucumbe.  
  
El turno de los impensables, la gente pequeña  
  
Se (.) para a todos asombrar.  
  
  
  
El (.) trío desde hace (.) años  
  
De la (.) generación de (.)  
  
De un (.) poder recibirán (.)  
  
Mas no (.) para al rey (.) destronar.  
  
El (.) está (.), quizá (.)  
  
Pero eso(.)"  
  
  
  
La verdad, no se entendía mucho de todo eso: o bien, Hermione se conseguía un mejor diccionario, o continuaban mal con ese. Aún les faltaba una estrofa, y casi nada de lo que Hermione tenía en su libro les servía para traducirla. Los chicos averiguaron por todos los medios si había otro diccionario en la biblioteca. Le pidieron un permiso especial a Fleur para hurgar en la sección prohibida, pidieron ayuda a Madame Pince, se dedicaron durante casi todos sus ratos libres a buscar entre los estantes. Sin ningún resultado. Pasó una semana, y el enigma los traía de cabeza a los cuatro. Harry se decidió a contarle todo a Ginny, mal que mal, no la había visto en todos esos días y debía estar preocupada. Le pidió estar en los terrenos, bajo el sauce a la orilla del lago, a las seis de la tarde del sábado. Ella acudió puntualmente, furiosa.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry, intentando besarla, pero ella lo evitó.  
  
-¡Me encantaría saber en que andas, Harry! ¡Dos semanas y no te he visto ni la sombra! ¿Con quién andas, eh?  
  
-No, Ginny. Con nadie, sólo que.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Apuesto que es Dil! ¿Es ella? ¡Contesta!  
  
-No, Ginny.- repitió Harry, comenzando a exasperarse- No me armes una escena, por favor. No te.  
  
-¿¡Que no te arme una escena!? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué ya no me quieres?  
  
-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Sólo quería contarte que tuve un sueño muy extraño, y de una profecía en runas! Y Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Hermione?! ¡Así que es Hermione! ¡¿Y dónde dejas a mi hermano?! ¡Eres un cínico, Harry! ¡Largo!- y le dio un bofetón, antes de salir corriendo y perderse de vista.  
  
-¿Pero que bicho le ha picado?- exclamó Harry. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que le ardía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sentía algo como una tristeza, pero no quiso prestarle atención a eso. Luego, volvió a la Sala Común. No entendía el comportamiento de Ginny, mejor sería preguntarle a Ron, que llevaba toda una vida con ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXIII: el traductor de todos los idiomas  
  
  
  
  
  
-Esto no tiene caso- suspiró Dil, mientras, contra toda esperanza, hacía la última pesquisa por la biblioteca. Sacó un libro cualquiera, titulado "El libro Rojo", de dos autores de los que se alcanzaba a ver sólo las iniciales de los apellidos: B. y B. Era un tomo grueso y ajado, manchado en muchas partes y con unas cuantas páginas rotas. Al final, una nota del editor, o algo parecido:  
  
"Pude continuar este libro gracias a un extraño descubrimiento de esta época. La sustancia Bab." Aquí se interrumpía, debido a una mancha que lo hacía ilegible. Firmaba un tal S. G.  
  
-Demasiado misterio por aquí- murmuró Dil en voz baja- y no estoy con el ánimo como para intentar sacar algo en limpio de este libro.- y lo dejó de nuevo en la estantería. Quizá esa noche, podrían ir a la Cámara de Merlín de nuevo, aunque ella no quería volver a sacarle el anillo a Fleur "¡Quizá ya se dio cuenta!" pensó. Se le ocurrió una idea que pondría en práctica: así no arriesgaba ni su colegiatura, ni su secreto. Su padre moribundo le había hecho prometer que, a menos que estuviera en peligro de muerte, no revelaría el secreto. y ella tenía unos nueve años.  
  
-Mejor me voy a la Sala Común.- se dijo en voz alta. Allí se encontró con una escena peculiar, por decir lo menos. Harry estaba con cara de sentirse pésimo, mientras Ron intentaba levantarle el ánimo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó.  
  
-Este.- comenzó Ron- bueno, es que tuvo una pelea con mi hermana, y.  
  
-No le di mucha importancia.-continuó Harry, con desgana.- Pero llegué aquí y le pregunté a Ron el significado real de lo que me dijo y.  
  
-Resulta que Ginny terminó con él.- finalizó Ron. Harry bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Vamos, Harry.- lo animó Dil- No es más que una pelea de pareja. Ya se pondrán bien.  
  
-Pero.lo que me dijo.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Me llamó cínico. Parecía creer que la engañaba o algo así.- no quiso puntualizar "con Hermione", o quizá Ron también se enojaría con él.  
  
-Oh, no. ¿Tuvo un ataque de celos?- preguntó Dil, preocupada.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-mmm.Si no hubiese sido eso, sería más fácil. No te preocupes, trataré de convencerla.  
  
-Creo que no lo lograrás. No te quiere ver ni en pintura.- contestó Harry, sonriendo irónicamente.  
  
-¿Y por qué?  
  
-¡Porque cree que la engaño contigo!- le soltó a bocajarro  
  
-¡¿Eso cree?!- Exclamó Dil. Se había ruborizado de golpe, pero se rió, intentando restarle importancia- ¿Acaso se desquició? No te preocupes.déjamelo a mí.  
  
  
  
Honestamente, a Harry no le agradaba la idea de dejárselo a Dil. Después de todo, conocía de la falta de tacto de su amiga; como cuando le dijo esa sarta de cosas a Snape. Pero no tenía más remedio, Ginny le había dicho que no lo quería ver más. Eso sí, Dil lo calmó diciéndole:  
  
-Ya veré como lo hago, lo pensaré un poco. No quiero empeorarlo más de lo que está.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Hermione, entrando. Venía de muy buen humor.  
  
-Hola Hermione.- contestaron. Ron se preguntaba por qué estaba de ese animo, si los últimos días había estado nerviosisima, debido a la imposibilidad aparente de seguir traduciendo. Y es que Hermione nunca hacía las cosas a medias.  
  
-¡Adivinen qué!- Exclamó- ¡Ya sé como terminar de traducir!  
  
-¿En serio?- Harry levantó un poco la cabeza- ¿cómo?  
  
-Existe una sustancia legendaria que permite traducir cualquier cosa al idioma de quien la utiliza. Se llama "Babylonnium", o algo así. Tengo la receta aquí, pero deberemos bajar, porque los ingredientes son muy difíciles.  
  
-Por mí, ningún problema.- dijo Dil.- con tal que los chicos estén dispuestos a trasnochar.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, bajaron hasta el armario de la limpieza de las mazmorras. Hermione preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a entrar? No tenemos el anillo, no conocemos la contraseña.  
  
-Espérenme afuera.- contestó Dil- les avisaré cuando puedan pasar.- dicho esto, se metió dentro del armario y cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué nos ocultará?- se preguntó Hermione.- ¿No creen que está demasiado misteriosa?  
  
  
  
Los chicos asintieron en silencio. Se oyeron unos golpes por dentro del armario, Dil les avisaba que ya podían entrar.  
  
-Nunca habíamos entrado por aquí- comentó Ron.  
  
-Se levanta la cubeta de allá de la esquina, se llena con quitamanchas y aparece una puerta trampa, la que ven allá al fondo, en el piso. Entonces, se dice la contraseña.  
  
La puerta trampa estaba abierta. Daba la impresión de ser viejísima, y tenía una argolla que la abría. Hermione se lo pensó un poco, y preguntó:  
  
-¿Y cual es la contraseña?  
  
-Eh.buena pregunta- reconoció Dil.  
  
-¿Y como abriste la puerta trampa?- inquirió Hermione, intentando sonsacarle a Dil la respuesta.  
  
-No. no lo diré, lo siento. Ahora. ¿qué les parece si bajamos? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.- contestó Dil, algo picada. Los chicos bajaron la larguísima escalera existente bajo la puerta trampa; y la Cámara de Merlín se iluminó con una luz tenue y plateada. Miraron hacia arriba: No había ninguna vela, pero el techo tenía la imagen del cielo exterior, tal como el gran comedor.  
  
-Que raro- comentó Ron.- Las otras veces que hemos entrado, no se encendía el techo.  
  
-Supongo que hay que entrar por la puerta para que se encienda.- contestó Hermione. Harry no decía ni una palabra. No se encontraba con el ánimo como para comentar nada. El recuerdo de Ginny cortando con él lo hacía sufrir.  
  
-Bueno, a trabajar- dijo Dil.- necesitaremos un caldero, y. ¿cuál es la receta, Hermione?  
  
Hermione sacó la profecía y una hoja de papel muy doblada de su bolsillo. Las dejó sobre la mesa, encendió su varita, y comenzó a leer:  
  
-Receta del Babylonnium:  
  
Una pluma de la cola de fénix centroamericano. ( quetzal)  
  
100 gr de escamas de dragón asiático.  
  
1 cuerno de unicornio europeo hecho polvo.  
  
10 gotas de sangre de tortuga africana.  
  
100 ml de veneno de basilisco australiano.  
  
Un cuarto de litro de hidroplata.  
  
Una ramita de muérdago.  
  
5 litros de agua de la poza de Godric.  
  
-Oh, genial Hermione, ¡Esos ingredientes son taaan fáciles de conseguir! Me encantaría saber como vamos a conseguir todo esto.- dijo Ron, ironizando.  
  
-Está aquí- contestó Hermione, echándole una mirada al armario. Recogió un caldero y le indicó a los demás que le trajeran todo lo que encontrasen allí. Los demás obedecieron, vaciaron el armario, y depositaron los frascos sobre la mesa, mientras Hermione hacía aparecer un fuego azul bajo el caldero.  
  
-Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos?- preguntó Dil-Se supone que tú eres la de la receta.  
  
-A eso voy- dijo Hermione. A ver. aquí dice que hay que depositar cuatro litros de agua con muérdago en el caldero hasta que hierva. Medio litro de la restante se mezcla con el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, el otro medio disuelve la sangre de tortuga, y se echan las escamas de dragón en la hidroplata. Ron, alcánzame la hidroplata, por favor.  
  
Ron estiró el brazo para alcanzar el matraz con el líquido plateado, y pasó a llevar otra, volcando su contenido. justo encima del pergamino con la profecía. El pergamino se borró completamente.  
  
-Ooops.- murmuró incomodo.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- exclamó Hermione furiosa, pateando el suelo. Levantó el pergamino empapado, para observarlo mejor. No quedaba ni rastro de las runas.  
  
-Te felicito, amigo mío. Has encontrado el borrador universal.  
  
-Dil, no es momento para bromas- susurró Harry. Hermione estaba furiosa. En ese momento, el frágil pergamino hizo un ruido algo así como "¡Whist!" Y se desintegró, dejando sólo un montoncito de polvo amarillento en la palma de Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, no entiendo por que te pones así. Después de todo, ya todos la sabemos de memoria. Seguro que podemos volver a escribirla.- murmuró Dil, tironeándole la ropa- Deja en paz a Ron.  
  
-¡Que lo deje en paz!- repitió Hermione, incrédula- ¡Tres semanas traduciendo la maldita profecía y él lo echa a perder todo!  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo Ron, con un hilo de voz.  
  
-¡Pues con sentirlo, no lo vas a arreglar!  
  
-¡Y con pelear tampoco! ¡No se peleen!- exclamó Harry. Dil tiene razón, podemos volver a escribirla.  
  
-¡No es necesario! ¡Me voy, ya que les estorbo tanto!- exclamó Ron. Sin coger ni la capa invisible, salió de la Cámara dando un portazo y desapareció.  
  
-Hermione, no tendrías que haberle gritado- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué te pasó? Casi nunca te enfadas así.  
  
-Yo.no lo sé, de repente me dio tanta rabia. lo siento- balbuceó Hermione.- mejor vámonos. Ya no tiene caso.  
  
-Esperen. ¡Ron se meterá en problemas!- exclamó Dil- ¡No se ha llevado la capa, Filch lo pescará!  
  
-Yo voy por él- dijo Harry.- Ustedes vuelvan a la Sala Común. Sacó el mapa y ubicó la conserjería. En efecto, allí estaba Ron. Corrió por los pasillos hasta el despacho de Filch. Este rebuscaba en sus cajones por una pluma. Harry sacó la cabeza de la capa y le hizo señas de que se acercara, aprovechando la distracción de Filch.  
  
-Vagando fuera de la cama a las dos de la mañana. ya verás lo que te va a suceder, espera a que encuentre mi pluma- rezongaba Filch, con la vista fija en sus cajones.  
  
-Psst.Ron, bajo la capa, rápido.- Ron hizo caso, pero le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Pero Filch sabrá que me escapé.  
  
-No, no sabrá nada. Pero tengo que ver si me da resultado. ¡Obliviate!- dijo apuntando a Filch. Este dejó de revolver en los cajones, y se preguntó en voz alta:  
  
-¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ah, una pluma para llenar la detención; tenía un alumno aquí. ¿cómo se llamaba? Debe haber escapado, bueno, no puede estar muy lejos. Vigila por esos corredores de allá, mi tesoro.  
  
  
  
Al parecer, el conjuro no había funcionado del todo. La señora Norris, que se encontraba en la oficina, maulló mirando justo en la dirección en que se encontraban Harry y Ron cubiertos por la capa. No era la primera vez que estos se preguntaban si la capa funcionaba con los gatos, y en ese momento, tenían casi la convicción de que no. Estaban en el umbral de la puerta, cuando en ese momento, alguien invisible (ni Harry, ni Ron) la cerró y taponó con chicle la cerradura. Peeves se volvió visible, y con una risa maliciosa, desapareció zumbando por los corredores.  
  
-Creo que, por primera vez, tengo razones para agradecerle a Peeves- murmuró Ron.  
  
-Vámonos, antes de que logre salir- murmuró a su vez Harry. La cerradura giraba, pero se atascó y no abría, la puerta se movía, y una voz furiosa gritaba dentro:  
  
-¡Ya te voy a atrapar, Peeves! ¡Espera a que salga de aquí!  
  
-De buena me salvaste, Harry. Gracias.  
  
-De nada, Ron. Vámonos, me muero de sueño.- contestó Harry, con un bostezo. Desde que había tenido esa pesadilla, y encontrado la profecía, no había dormido como correspondía. Volvieron a la Sala Común cubiertos con la capa. La Señora Gorda estaba muy molesta:  
  
-Bueno, ¿Se creen que esto es Diagon Alley? Entran y salen sin ninguna considera.  
  
-"Claroscuro Corintio"- la cortó Harry. El retrato se abrió de mala gana y pudieron entrar. El fuego, como había podido comprobar Harry hace algún tiempo, ardía toda la noche en la chimenea. Dil y Hermione los esperaban en la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bien. No alcanzaron a ponerle la detención a Ron.- contestó Harry, saliendo de la capa invisible. Ron no se la sacó.  
  
-Ron, sal de ahí.- pidió Dil, pero Ron no se inmutó. Vieron abrirse la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione dijo:  
  
-Ron, siento mucho haberte gritado. Ven, hagamos las paces, ¿sí?- Por toda respuesta, Ron dio un portazo. Harry meneó la cabeza, y comentó:  
  
-Lo que faltaba. otra vez  
  
-¡Dije que lo sentía!- exclamó Hermione, exasperada- ¿Qué más quiere?  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Vamos a dormir todos, chicos- dijo Dil, bostezando.- Mañana tendremos un día largo. Vamos a tener que volver a escribir esa cosa. Y hay paseo a Hogsmeade, nunca he estado allí. Buenas noches.- dicho esto, subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Hermione subió también, con un poco de remordimiento. Harry subió la otra escalera y entró a su dormitorio. Ron tenía las cortinas de su cama corridas. Harry se temió otro periodo de depresión, abrió las cortinas y.él estaba durmiendo. Harry se puso el pijama, se quitó los anteojos, y se durmió también casi enseguida.  
  
  
  
Lo despertó al día siguiente la voz animada de Dil en pijama, que gritaba "¡Despierten!, ¡Resultó, resultó!". Harry se colocó los anteojos, se incorporó, y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Se supone que no pueden estar aquí! ¿Y si te ven los otros chicos?  
  
-Oh, claro.- contestó Dil, con sarcasmo.- ¡Esta habitación está llena de chicos! Claro que deben tener una capa, porque yo solo te veo a ti y a Ron.  
  
-¿Dil? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron, con un enorme bostezo, mientras se estiraba.  
  
-En primer lugar, par de flojonazos, son las once y media de la mañana. ¡Vamos, vístanse! Los espero abajo.- salió dando un portazo.  
  
-Si siguen golpeándola así, esa pobre puerta va a terminar saliéndose.- comentó Ron- Bueno, ya que nuestra querida amiga nos despertó, es hora de que bajemos. Me pregunto si aún quedará algo para desayunar en el Gran Comedor.  
  
  
  
Los chicos se vistieron, y bajaron las escaleras a la Sala Común, preguntándose que era eso tan importante que tenía Dil que decirles. A Harry le dolían todos los huesos, pero no creía que se debiera a las salidas nocturnas. Abajo estaban esperando Hermione y Dil. Al ver a Hermione abajo, Ron dio la media vuelta, para volver a subir al dormitorio. Alguien ordenó desde la Sala Común:  
  
-Ron, ven acá en este mismo momento.- para sorpresa de Harry, Ron hizo lo que le indicaron, y siguió bajando, más rápidamente que la vez anterior. "¿Le habrá echado un imperius?" Se preguntó, intrigado. Bajó a la misma velocidad, hasta que se puso a la altura de Ron.  
  
-¡Miren esto!- exclamó Hermione, alzando un pergamino. Ya no estaba en blanco y hecho polvo, como la noche anterior, de hecho, estaba escrito y reconstituido nuevamente. Y lo mejor, estaba escrito en un idioma que conocían: En inglés.  
  
-¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo lograron?- exclamó Harry, algo más animado que la noche anterior, en la que no quería absolutamente nada con nadie. La verdad, sólo había bajado porque la profecía era un asunto "de importancia mundial"  
  
-Bueno, yo quería botar el polvo, pero Hermione quería conservarlo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, en una cajita. Y a la mañana siguiente, estaba el pergamino sobre la mesa, entero traducido.  
  
-Yo quería disculparme. Lamento haberte gritado anoche.- se disculpó Hermione, un poco tensa. No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amigo.  
  
-Está bien- contestó Ron, sin mucho entusiasmo. Se quedaron parados uno frente al otro. Sin saber que más agregar. Harry se quedó esperando. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?  
  
-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se van a quedar así?- exclamó. Se sonrieron, y Hermione le dio un abrazo a Ron, mientras se lamentaba:  
  
-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!  
  
-¡Ay, esta gente! ¡Su problema es que no son nada espontáneos!- le susurró Dil. Harry notó que Ron estaba un poco incómodo con el abrazo, pero más contento que al bajar la escalera. Se separó de Hermione, algo confuso y enrojecido hasta la raíz de su pelo, mientras la trataba de calmar:  
  
-Vamos, no te preocupes más.  
  
-Eh, parejita- los chicos miraron a Dil furiosos- .Lo siento- se disculpó- chicos, ¿no van a leer la traducción, esta?  
  
-Ah, claro. Léela tu, Harry.- contestó Ron, alcanzándole el pergamino a Harry:  
  
-La doble bestia se consuma.  
  
La noche avanza, la poderosa magia perece.  
  
El tiempo de los impensables, las almas nimias  
  
Se acerca para a todos asombrar.  
  
  
  
La quinceava Trinidad desde cien ciclos lunares  
  
De la quinceava casta de sol  
  
De un cuarto poder recibirá auxilio  
  
Más no bastará para al rey negro derrocar.  
  
El fracaso se acerca, quizá desaparezcan:  
  
Pero eso no dependerá de ellos.  
  
  
  
La indicación se presentará: ¡Prestad atención!  
  
En aquel élfico tripoder regenerado  
  
Un zahorí habrá en quien converjan dos energías.  
  
El albur del mundo está en sus manos.  
  
Será puesto a dura prueba: suya será la decisión.  
  
  
  
Los chicos se miraron desconcertados. Ron se encogió de hombros, y comentó lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.  
  
-Me van a tener que disculpar, pero no entiendo nada.  
  
-Yo tampoco- reconoció Hermione, poniendo cara de frustración.  
  
-¿Y ahora, que hacemos?  
  
-Sonará a frivolidad, pero yo me muero de hambre. ¿Bajemos a ver si queda algo en el comedor?  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXIV: La huelga  
  
  
  
  
  
Bajaron al comedor, y se llevaron una sorpresa. Todo Hogwarts estaba esperando frente a las mesas. Se escuchaban algunas protestas; y los profesores. Mc Gonnagall estaba tan seria que daba miedo, Snape parecía un vampiro más que nunca, Fleur llevaba el plateado pelo enmarañado, y Dumbledore parecía divertido. Se levantó de la mesa de los profesores, murmuró algo, y se abrió una trampilla en el piso, a la izquierda de la mesa. El director entró, bajó algo que parecían unas escaleras, y desapareció de la vista. Las protestas se reiniciaron con algo más de fuerza, y los profesores no parecían precisamente dueños de la situación.  
  
-¿Pero que pasó aquí?- exclamó Harry. Dean Thomas se dio vuelta, y le contestó que nadie sabía ninguna cosa, pero que no les habían dado nada que comer desde la mañana. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, a esperar como todos.  
  
-¿tendrá que ver con.?- comenzó Dil, incómoda. Hermione le respondió antes de que terminara.  
  
-¡Los elfos! Oh, no.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gritó desde el subterráneo algo que nadie más escuchó bien, pero Mc Gonnagall se levantó y anunció a los alumnos.  
  
  
  
-¡Todos a Hogsmeade! Los de primer y segundo curso podrán ir también, excepcionalmente.- la última palabra la dijo como si lo reprobara- Se quedarán allí hasta que los profesores vayan a buscarlos, tuvimos problemas en las cocinas. Vayan a comer a "Las Tres escobas", el colegio invita.- se sentó, moviendo la cabeza. Parecía tener migraña, o algo así. Los alumnos vivaron y se encaminaron atropelladamente a la puerta de salida.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Ron, que no había escuchado la conversación de Hermione y Dil.  
  
-¡Los elfos se han sublevado!- contestó Dil  
  
-¿Se han sublevado?- repitió Harry, incrédulo. ¡El trabajo de ir y decir esa cantidad de cosas, la otra vez en las cocinas, le había resultado a las chicas!  
  
-Y eso que yo ya no lo creía posible, con la cantidad de tiempo que pasó, y nada.  
  
-¡Pero yo no quería causar esta clase de problemas!- exclamó Hermione- ¡Solo quería que fueran libres!  
  
-Lo sabías, Hermione. Sabías que iba a pasar. Todo tiene una consecuencia en la vida, ¿Sabes?  
  
-¿Ahora quien te crees, Dil?- preguntó Hermione irritada- ¿Pablo Coelho?  
  
-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Ron  
  
-¡Olvídalo!- exclamó con un suspiro- lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos. No quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien nos escuche, y luego le vaya con el chivatazo a Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Atravesaron los terrenos, hasta llegar a la verja de entrada. Salieron del castillo, y enfilaron al pueblo. Estaba todo lleno, y Dil miraba para todas partes como una niña pequeña.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?- preguntó Harry, sin mucho animo. La verdad, ahora entendía en parte la depresión de Ron en marzo. El recuerdo de Ginny lo perseguía. "¡Eres un cínico, Harry!" La frase le retumbaba en la cabeza.  
  
-Mmm. ¡Vamos a comer a las Tres Escobas!- propuso Ron. Los demás acogieron la propuesta con ganas. Todos estaban muertos de hambre. Cuando por fin llegaron al bar, este estaba lleno hasta el tope de alumnos. Lograron encontrar una mesa vacía al fondo, y luego de un buen rato, llegó a atenderlos la Señora Rosmerta, con aspecto de cansada.  
  
-Perdón por el retraso. ¿Qué van a pedir?  
  
-¡Yo quiero probar la cerveza de mantequilla!- dijo Dil de inmediato- Y.¿Qué hay para comer?  
  
La Señora Rosmerta les alcanzó una minuta, y no sin avisar que volvería para tomar la orden, salió corriendo hacia la otra punta del local: Unos de Slytherin la estaban llamando, seguramente para quejarse por algo.  
  
  
  
-Me pregunto que habrá sido de Draco Malfoy- comentó Hermione, mirando hacia los de Slytherin. Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Y que es lo que te interesa de ese estúpido?  
  
-¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Dil, interrumpiendo a Hermione, que iba a lanzar una respuesta mordaz. Harry contestó:  
  
-Es el equivalente de Sellers, solo que se ensañaba con Ron. y conmigo.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y que ha sido de él?  
  
-Desapareció a principios de febrero. Nadie lo sabe, y en lo personal, no me importa tampoco. ¿Se decidieron por algo?  
  
-Pastel de calabaza- dijo Ron  
  
-Podría ser un sándwich- señaló Hermione  
  
-Guiso de pollo y verduras- contestó Dil.- ¿Y tú?  
  
-Quisiera probar algo nuevo. ¿Se han fijado que en Hogwarts repiten un poco las comidas?  
  
  
  
La señora Rosmerta regresó a la mesa para tomar la orden. Mientras anotaba los pedidos, comentaba las últimas noticias y criticaba un poco al ministro de magia. Los chicos se enteraron por ella de que el Consejo de Magos había solicitado la dimisión de Fudge.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y a quién pondrán?  
  
-Aún no se sabe. Dimitirá en un mes, así que tendrán tiempo para decidirse. Veamos. cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, una porción de pastel de calabaza, sándwich de carne y tomate, guiso mixto y. ¿Qué vas a pedir, Harry?  
  
  
  
Harry se decidió por algo que parecía salmón con puré. (¿De donde sacaban pescado, si estaban entre medio de las montañas?) La señora Rosmerta se alejó, y trajo el pedido al cabo de un rato. Los chicos comieron, mientras discutían sus planes.  
  
-Esto está excelente. a propósito, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ya traducimos, pero no se entiende nada de nada.  
  
-Hay que descifrarla, Dil. Habitualmente, las profecías están escritas en clave. Será fácil, creo yo.- contestó Hermione.  
  
-Eso crees tú. Para ti, todo es fácil, sabelotodo- espetó Ron disgustado  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Ron? ¿Y esa agresividad?- se sorprendió Hermione.  
  
-Déjalo, Hermione. Se ha puesto celoso apenas mencionaste a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¡Dil!  
  
-¡Ok, lo siento Harry!- se disculpó Dil- sé que a veces soy inoportuna, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
-Bueno.disculpada. Y tú, Ron, trata de controlar tu genio, por favor.- suspiró Harry- ¿Es que no se puede comer en paz?  
  
-Está bien- contestó Ron, fastidiado. Harry retomó el hilo de la conversación, y preguntó:  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos para interpretarlo?  
  
-Bajemos. Allí debe haber más material que pueda ayudarnos.  
  
-¿Esta noche?  
  
-Esta noche.  
  
  
  
Terminaron el almuerzo, y luego de pagar salieron a recorrer Hogsmeade. Entraron a Honeydukes, abarrotada también de alumnos, y se pusieron en la cola para que los atendieran.  
  
-Me fascina el chocolate- comentó Dil, mirando hacia la estantería correspondiente.  
  
-Yo no he comido chocolate desde tercer curso. Me harté para toda la vida después de tantas veces que tuve que comerlo a la fuerza.- contestó Harry, recordando tercero: cada vez que se desmayaba, o tenía un accidente le hacían tragar enormes trozos de chocolate en la enfermería.  
  
-Yo prefiero las Grageas de Todos los Sabores- manifestó Ron.- Y los sapos de menta, las meigas fritas, el helado levitador, el confite de calabaza, la crema de Cornualles.  
  
-¿Cómo comes tanto y no engordas?- bromeó Hermione, recordando como se atiborraba Ron de golosinas en los cursos anteriores. Ron se encogió de hombros, y se rió. Salieron del negocio con el bolso lleno de dulces.  
  
-¿Adónde vamos ahora?  
  
-¡Vamos a Zonko! ¡Estoy seguro que a Dil le gustará!  
  
-¿Qué es Zonko?  
  
-Es un negocio donde venden artículos de broma. Es genial, ya lo verás.  
  
-¿Y si me vengara de Snape o Sellers poniendo.?  
  
-Olvídalo, Dil- la cortó Hermione- tendrás problemas.  
  
-¿Problemas? ¿Y que es lo único que he tenido desde que llegué a Hogwarts?- inquirió Harry, riéndose por primera vez en el día.  
  
-O mejor, ¿Qué problema no has tenido?- contestó Ron, riéndose también.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar, este parecía estar finalizando una remodelación, y estaba recién pintado. Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra al ver un enorme letrero que anunciaba "Sortilegios Weasley". Ron se dirigió a los demás, y preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué creen que habrá pasado?  
  
-¡Que tal, hermanito! ¡Mañana abrimos!- Ron volteó, y como esperaba, uno de los gemelos estaba en la puerta. El otro salió de la tienda también, con una enorme caja llena de escombros.  
  
-¿Son tus hermanos?- se sorprendió Dil.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! ¡He aquí el nuevo local de "Sortilegios Weasley" y. ¿Quién es tu amiga?- Saludó Fred, dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa a Dil, y otra a Harry. Esta se ruborizó cuando entendió a que se refería.  
  
-¿Y yo? ¿Qué no existo?- Exclamó Hermione en broma  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vengan, pasen!- saludó George, dejando la caja en el piso.  
  
  
  
Entraron a la tienda, y se encontraron en un espacio lleno de repisas con artículos de broma. Sobre el mesón, al fondo, un grueso catálogo de pedidos. El local en sí se notaba bastante desordenado, cosa normal en los gemelos. George dijo que el desorden era para darle "ambiente" al local.  
  
-El chiste, es que nadie pierda con el cambio.- señaló uno de los gemelos.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó con Zonko?  
  
-¡Nuestro gran maestro!- suspiró Fred.  
  
-¡Le debemos tanto!- coincidió George- pero el dueño del local era soltero, y ya estaba algo viejo.  
  
-¡Pobre Magnus Zonko! Dijo que quería retirarse y le compramos el local- finalizó Fred.  
  
  
  
Siguieron conversando por un buen rato. Los gemelos eran ambiciosos, y querían ampliar la tienda y aumentar la cantidad de artículos de broma. Salieron bastante tarde, con los bolsillos atiborrados de caramelos longilinguos, galletas de canario, una tarta de crema que volvía la piel verde, y media docena de petardos, que lanzaban un gas que variaba el efecto en cada persona. A Ron le provocaron un ataque de risa, y a Harry una leve pérdida de memoria: no recordaba nada de lo sucedido desde que había salido de las Tres Escobas.  
  
  
  
La voz de Mc Gonnagall retumbó por las calles de Hogsmeade:  
  
-¡Todos los alumnos de vuelta al colegio! ¡Repito, todos los alumnos de vuelta al colegio!  
  
-¿Creen que hayan resuelto el problema con los elfos domésticos?  
  
-No. no lo sé. Mejor volvamos, o nos quitarán puntos.  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio, los elfos seguían en paro, y Dumbledore seguía en las cocinas. Los profesores estaban de pésimo humor, y los mandaron a dormir. Claro, salieron cubiertos con la capa hacia la Cámara de Merlín, para buscar algo que sirviera para interpretar la profecía.  
  
Los corredores estaban desiertos y oscuros. No se animaron a encender el Lumos, y bajaron con prisa al armario en las mazmorras. Filch hacía la ronda cerca de allí, y tuvieron que esperar un buen rato a que se marchara.  
  
-Juraría que he oído pasos, tesoro- susurraba. Seguramente, la Señora Norris se encontraba al lado de él.- Bien, vigila este pasillo. Yo iré por allá.  
  
  
  
La repugnante gata se quedó estática en el lugar, justo frente a los chicos, que estaban muy nerviosos bajo la capa. Parecía que la gata podía sentir su presencia, pero no verlos.  
  
-vete.-susurró Harry, pero como era de esperar, la gata no se movió ni un milímetro. De hecho, movió una de sus orejas, como si hubiese percibido algún sonido.  
  
-¿No hay forma de distraerla?- cuchicheó Ron. Dil sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero no podía. había jurado guardar el secreto.  
  
-Si quebrásemos algo.- murmuró Hermione. Pero no. Era materialmente imposible acercarse a una repisa, y también lo era sacar la varita y quebrar algo. De repente se oyó un estallido: un frasco se había caído de uno de los numerosos aparadores. La Señora Norris corrió hasta el lugar, lo que dejó a los chicos libres de seguir avanzando.  
  
  
  
Llegaron al armario de la limpieza, y como antes, Dil los hizo esperar afuera. Luego les avisó que ya podían entrar, y todos bajaron a la Cámara, a seguir trabajando en el pergamino que los tenía de cabeza desde hace mucho. 


	9. Capítulos del 35 al 39

Capítulo XXXV: Comenzando a Interpretar  
  
  
  
  
  
-La doble bestia puede referirse al número de la ídem. Es el 666- informó Dil, sumida en un libro enorme- pero no tengo idea de lo que significa "Cuando la doble bestia se consume". Quizá se tradujo mal.  
  
-¡No! Eso es imposible- exclamó Hermione, comenzando a frustrarse de nuevo, y mirando a su vez en otro grueso libro.- No se tradujo mal. Bien, aquí tenemos algo más. "La noche alude generalmente aun periodo de oscuridad interna, intelectual, o con relación a la magia oscura"- leyó.  
  
-Aquí hay algo. Zahorí puede ser clarividente, o escogido.  
  
-Las almas nimias alude a niños, o jóvenes. Ahora que lo pienso, el Babylonnium complicó las cosas. Esto estaba simplificado.  
  
-Mmm, creo que tienes razón. Además. ¡esperen! Ron, ábreme la puerta cuando regrese por favor. Creo que tengo una idea.  
  
-¡Pero.!- exclamó Ron. Hermione se iba sin la capa invisible. Filch la encontraría, lo más probable. Y estar paseando por el castillo a las tres de la madrugada, era considerado como grave. Pero no le alcanzó a advertir: Hermione ya había salido, dando un portazo.-¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de la cantidad de problemas que podría tener?!  
  
-Te preocupas mucho por Hermione- comentó Harry, con ironía. De un tiempo a esta parte, Ron se repetía hasta en sueños que no le gustaba Hermione, que solo eran amigos. Y, sin embargo, si se lo pillaba de sorpresa, se podía notar como se quedaba embobado mirándola. Aunque Harry no podía decir nada. Estos días sin Ginny se le hacían insoportables. Quería oír su voz, llamándolo. acariciar su pelo.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Vives?- comenzó Dil, al ver a Harry tan embobado, pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
  
-Hermione ya está aquí con su libro- anunció Ron, escuchando un golpeteo que provenía de lo alto de la escalera (¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Harry sumido en sus pensamientos?). Subió y le abrió. Ella venía con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y se notaba que había corrido.  
  
-Filch. casi. me coge- jadeó- La Señora Norris. me siguió. la perdí entre las mazmorras.  
  
Los chicos miraron con aprehensión hacia la puerta, que por cierto, no se movió, ni mucho menos se abrió. Hermione había cogido una silla, y extendido un enorme libro sobre la mesa. Comenzó a hojearlo, buscando algo. Dil preguntó que libro se trataba, y Hermione, sin dejar de leer, lo alzó un poco para que lo vieran.  
  
-¿Técnicas muggle de espionaje internacional? ¿Y eso para qué nos va a servir?- Preguntó Ron, con una mirada de escepticismo. Hermione le dijo por una seña que se callara.  
  
  
  
Cinco de la madrugada. Ron y Harry se habían quedado dormidos sobre una silla. Sólo Hermione y Dil seguían luchando contra el cansancio, buscando en aquel enorme libro.  
  
  
  
-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que abandonen la búsqueda?- inquirió Dil- No pueden seguir. no están hechos para trasnochar, eso se nota. Están muertos de cansancio.  
  
-mmm.- contestó Hermione, mientras pensaba con el ceño fruncido.- tienes razón. Menos mal que hoy es. ¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
-Lunes- respondió Dil. Las dos se miraron horrorizadas. Lunes. Snape a la primera hora- ay, madre.¡Snape!  
  
  
  
De repente, Hermione pareció recordar algo que llevaba desde hace días en el bolsillo. Los sacó, y para sorpresa de Dil, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
  
-¿Pero por qué sonríes?- se asombró Dil- ¡No es para la risa!  
  
-Poción Requivem - susurró Hermione- Un sorbo equivale a ocho horas de sueño.  
  
-¡Ohhh! ¡Maestra!- exclamó Dil, admirada- ¿Y ellos?- inquirió, señalando a los chicos dormidos.  
  
-Dales un sorbo. Lo necesitarán. Luego te tomas uno tú, y me dejas a mí lo que quede.  
  
Dil cogió el pequeño frasco, y fue hacia los chicos, echándoles unos sorbos a cada uno. El gran problema fue que quedaba solo para una persona en él.  
  
  
  
-Tómatelo tú- dijo Dil- yo estoy más acostumbrada a no dormir nada.  
  
-Pero ya tienes muchos problemas con Snape. ¿Y si te duermes?  
  
-Las clases empiezan a las 9:30. Puedo dormir un ratito. Y en cuanto a Snape. no le tengo miedo.- Hermione se mordió un labio al escuchar esto.  
  
-No te metas con un profesor, Dil. Es. peligroso, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pueden expulsarte.  
  
-Que el profesor no se meta con Djilah Sadjib, y le irá mejor- replicó Dil, un poco enojada, aunque sabía que Hermione tenía mucha más razón que ella.  
  
  
  
Hicieron como Dil había propuesto, aunque a Hermione no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su amiga en semejante problema. Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor, ya era bastante más tarde de lo normal. Bajaron a las mazmorras, a la clase de Snape, y parecía que se iba a quedar dormida mientras caminaba, o algo así. Abrieron la puerta de la lóbrega mazmorra, y.  
  
-Buenos días, chicos. Aunque llegan un par de minutos tarde, por esta vez les dejaré pasar. Adelante.  
  
  
  
El profesor Camus les indicó que pasaran, y luego de que cada uno se sentó en su respectivo pupitre, comenzó la clase. Hermione tenía una duda, y levantó la mano.  
  
-¿Sí, Hermione?- preguntó el profesor.  
  
-Mike, ¿Sabes por que se ha ido Sna. el profesor Snape?- inquirió ella. Al profesor no le molestó la pregunta, aunque si le molestó que Sellers susurrara "Lo mismo pregunto. ¿Qué hace este sangre- sucia enseñando?"  
  
-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, por ser tan fastidioso, Franz. Y, Hermione, El profesor Snape ha tenido unos cuantos problemas serios. contrajo una enfermedad muggle, cáncer, creo que se llama, y pidió unas vacaciones.  
  
-oh- musitó Hermione- lo siento.  
  
-No tiene importancia- contestó Mike, sonriéndole amablemente. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido como el de algo que golpea contra la madera. Todos voltearon. Era Dil, que se había dormido, y había dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, como si fuera una almohada. Mike fue hasta ella y la remeció por un brazo, pero sólo logró que se diera vuelta. Sellers y su grupo de Slytherin estaban muertos de risa.  
  
-Dil. despierta.- le dijo Hermione, remeciéndola por el otro lado.  
  
-¿mmm?  
  
-Te has dormido- le dijo Hermione. Dil terminó de despertar, se incorporó, y exclamó:  
  
-¡Que bochorno!- toda la sala la miraba. El profesor le miró la cara, y comentó:  
  
-No tienes buen aspecto, Dil. ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-No, Mike- exageró Dil- me siento horrible. me duele. tengo la cabeza partida en dos.- Sellers murmuró "Farsante", pero Camus más bien se preocupó.  
  
-Mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Dil. Darás tu examen de recuperación la próxima clase. Harry, acompáñala.  
  
  
  
Una vez fuera de la mazmorra, Harry comentó, sonriendo:  
  
-¿Te llevo a la enfermería, o prefieres irte a dormir?  
  
-No, no. lo de la cabeza fue un truco vil, lo admito.- bostezó- Pero lo necesitaba. Vuelve a clase, Harry, yo puedo ir sola.  
  
-Ok. ¿Seguro que puedes irte sola?  
  
-¿Te he mentido alguna vez?  
  
-No. Sólo has "omitido", como dices tú. A propósito, eres una buena actriz.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Claro. si no te conociera, me habría creído lo del dolor de cabeza. Ahora, vete a dormir.- le dio un empujoncito.  
  
-Te veré en el almuerzo- contestó Dil, guiñándole un ojo. Harry desapareció entre las mazmorras, y la chica subió a la Sala Común.  
  
  
  
Al terminar las clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a ver que había sido de Dil, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. Esta se encontraba arrellanada en uno de los muchos sillones de la Sala Común, con aspecto de haber dormido una larga siesta, y haber despertado hace poco.  
  
-Hola- saludó  
  
-Hola, Dil. ¿Qué fue de tu dolor de cabeza?  
  
-No sean sarcásticos. Dormí harto, pero me desperté hace como una hora. A propósito Harry, necesito hablar contigo a solas ¿No les molesta, chicos?  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, y se fueron a conversar a un sillón alejado de ese, cerca de las escaleras. Harry le preguntó:  
  
-Bueno. ¿Y que tienes que decirme que es tan secreto?  
  
-Hablé con Ginny- Dil fue directo al grano- y le expliqué todo. Dice que quiere hablar contigo a solas, ahora mismo. Está en su cuarto.  
  
-Gracias Dil- Harry suspiró de alivio- te debo una, ¿Eh?  
  
-Que va, compadre- le contestó Dil, sonriendo- Sube, y no la hagas esperar, que eso es fatal para una chica.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras a todo escape, hasta la puerta que tenía el letrero de "4° curso". Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, esperándole, pero ya no estaba enojada como la última vez. Su rostro tenía una expresión serena, es más, parecía como si estuviera ansiosa por verle.  
  
-Eh. hola, Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry. Bueno. Dil me dijo que mejor sería escuchar de ti lo que ocurre. ¿Me explicas?- estaba algo nerviosa.  
  
  
  
Harry le contó todo acerca de la profecía, y lo que habían estado haciendo últimamente, interpretándola. Cuando terminó, Ginny estaba muy pensativa, y también, parecía que no hubiera sabido que decir. Finalmente dijo en voz un poco baja:  
  
-Yo.lo siento, Harry. Creo que. no debí ser tan celosa. Pero es que Martha Hoplett me dijo. - Ginny dudó- me dijo que tu salías de la Sala Común por las noches con Hermione y Dil, que volvías de amanecida, que quizás que cosa era la que iban a hacer.  
  
-Bueno. fue culpa mía. Te tendría que haber dicho desde un principio.- se incomodó Harry.  
  
  
  
Ella se quedó titubeando si debía decir o no lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese instante. Decidió que sí, y le dijo algo cortada:  
  
-Bueno. yo. te eché mucho de menos ¿Sabes Harry? Y me preguntaba si tú.  
  
-¿Si?- apremió Harry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo que él pensaba.  
  
-¿Quieres que. volvamos?  
  
  
  
Harry ni siquiera respondió, estaba demasiado contento como para decir ninguna cosa. Ginny ya iba a retractarse, en vistas de que él no le decía nada, pero Harry le selló la boca con un beso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXVI: Antes de la graduación.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ese beso fue cada vez con más ganas, como si fuese la primera vez... Ginny lo abrazó. Harry sentía al mismo tiempo como un vacío, como algo que quería hacer y no sabía que era. Recorrió con sus manos la silueta de Ginny, y sintió ese cosquilleo en la piel, como el que sentía cuando soñaba. La chica lo apretó más fuerte, y el tiempo, por primera vez desde la Creación, detuvo su eterno tictaqueo para ellos.  
  
-Te quiero- le susurró Ginny en su oído-¡Te quiero muchísimo!  
  
  
  
De repente, el tiempo volvió a funcionar. Dil entró en la habitación, muy ruborizada, bastante incómoda, y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Espero no interrumpir nada grave Ron dice que si espera a que bajen solos le van a salir canas azules y que está muerto de hambre así que estaría bueno que se den prisa- recitó rápidamente ella, apretando más los párpados.  
  
-Vale Dil, que ya vamos.  
  
  
  
Dil salió apresurada (Y algo atolondradamente) del cuarto. Ginny se contuvo de arrojarle una almohada, y se sentó en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué no podría haber escogido otro momento? Parece como si lo hubiese planeado.- Eso era un incontestable, de modo que Harry intentó responder (o cambiar el tema) con algo que quería ser una broma.  
  
-Puess. bajemos a ver de que color está el pelo de Ron, y veremos.- Ginny se sonrió, pero no rió. Se levantó le la cama, le cogió a Harry la mano, y salieron del cuarto.  
  
  
  
Las escaleras estaban en el lugar de siempre, pero Harry se sentía desorientado. con la cabeza en otra parte. Una chica entrometida salió por la puerta que indicaba "6° curso" un buen número de escalones más arriba, y al topárselos en las escaleras, comenzó a regañarles:  
  
-Bueno, ¿No que no pueden entrar aquí los chicos? ¿Que haces aquí, Potter? ¡Vamos, explíquense!  
  
  
  
Ninguno de los dos la tomó en cuenta. La chica se llevó la mano a la insignia de prefecta, les descontó diez puntos de Gryffindor, y Ginny volteó, furiosa:  
  
-¡Pues ni Snape nos quita tantos puntos! ¡No te hemos hecho nada, Hoplett así que vete a molestar a otra parte, o te echo una maldición aquí mismo!- recien entonces, la chica se percató de que Ginny llevaba la varita bajo la manga. Murmurando algo ininteligible, se metió de vuelta a su dormitorio, y cerró con un portazo. Ginny miró con furia el lugar por donde había desaparecido, y murmuró "chismosa"  
  
-¿Hoplett? ¿Martha Hoplett?  
  
-Sí, la misma. Mi ex - remarcó la sílaba "ex"- amiga, la prefecta de sexto curso que los vigilaba. Es una intrigante; me pregunto como es que no quedó en Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, y decidió que la próxima vez que se la encontrara, sería él quien le echara la maldición. Ron y Hermione los esperaban abajo, en la Sala Común. Ambos los felicitaron por haber vuelto a estar juntos. Ron, Hermione y Dil sabían cuanto se habían extrañado.  
  
  
  
Mientras almorzaban, (al parecer, los elfos domésticos habían finalizado la huelga) Hermione lanzó una pregunta completamente inesperada:  
  
-¿Y que se van a poner para la graduación?  
  
  
  
Silencio total. Podría haberse escuchado el vuelo de una mosca en ese tramo de la mesa, aunque el resto armaba el jaleo de costumbre. Hermione intentó descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno, y fracasó estrepitosamente. Así que puso cara de resignación, e insistió  
  
-¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es este sábado!  
  
-Ay, Hermione, ya te dio la vena de prefecta- se quejó Dil- con tal que no nos quites puntos.- Ginny puso mala cara al escuchar eso.  
  
-Yo creo que me pondré la misma túnica del baile. si me queda- se atrevió a aventurar Harry. Al escuchar la palabra "baile", Ron se atragantó con el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo. Hermione se levantó, y como si intentara conservar su salud mental, le palmoteó la espalda para que se le pasara. Ginny alzó una ceja:  
  
-¿Se refieren a la graduación de los quintos?  
  
-Eh. sí.  
  
-Bueno- suspiró- por lo menos sé de antemano que no puedo ir.- si estaba molesta por ello, lo disimuló a la perfección.- Pero Hermione, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar esas cosas?  
  
-Mc Gonnagall me ha encargado que revise la presentación personal de los chicos de quinto.- contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿O me van a negar que no se preocupan mucho por la presentación personal, muchachos?- añadió, mirando con ojo crítico el pelo desordenado y uniforme revuelto y desaseado de Harry, Ron y Dil.  
  
-¡No es culpa nuestra! Toda la mañana trabajando con Camus, y luego con Sprout ¿Cómo crees que íbamos a quedar?  
  
-Perdona si me voy, pero eres nociva para mi carácter, y la vida humana en general, Hermione.- añadió Dil, simulando que se levantaba- Alcanzaste un nivel de prefectismo insospechado.  
  
-Perdón si me entrometo.- comentó Ginny- Yo creo que cada uno puede ir con lo que le plazca ¿no? ¿Qué opinan, chicos?  
  
-Yo opino que esto es una conversación de chicas- contestó Ron- pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
-¿Entonces, puedo ir con bikini?- interrumpió Dil- ¡seria sensacional!  
  
-Ja. ja. ja- rió Hermione, sarcástica- ¡por favor! Bueno, vayan con lo que se les dé la gana. dentro de los límites. Yo seré la que afronte las consecuencias- finalizó con un teatral gesto de mártir.  
  
  
  
La noche siguiente, una lechuza blanca golpeteó en la ventana de la Sala Común. Harry abrió la ventana y recibió a la lechuza, esperando el tradicional picotazo cariñoso con que Hedwig lo saludaba. Pero la lechuza lo miró con desconfianza, y fue a entregar una carta a Ron.  
  
-¿Paracelso?- inquirió Ginny. El mochuelo, al oír su nombre, se posó en el brazo de Ginny, y esta lo acarició. Ron leyó detenidamente la carta, y suspiró.  
  
-¿qué pasa? ¿Son malas noticias?  
  
-¡Para nada!- y sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Viene Marietta!  
  
-¿Marietta?- inquirió Harry- ¿Quién es ella?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Ron le extendió la carta. Esta decía lo siguiente:  
  
  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Apenas tengo tiempo para escribirte esta lettere minúscole, porque hoy es el día de la mudanza, y la casa de Nápoles está molto disordinato, patas arriba. Papá ya consiguió un empleo en Londres, creo que trabajará en Flourish & Blott's, y intenta conseguirme una vacante en la Scuola di Hogwarts. ¿Te imaginas?  
  
Bueno, sólo quería avisarte que la túa mamma me ha pedido que te vaya a buscar a la stazione, porque ella no tendrá mucho tiempo. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte!  
  
  
  
Marietta  
  
  
  
-Que quieres que diga, la verdad, no explica mucho. ¿Quién es?  
  
-Mi prima de Italia- musitó Ron, poniendo expresión de arrobamiento.  
  
-Vaya, Ron, ¿Cuántos parientes tienes? Además, debe ser muy bonita como para que pongas esa cara de tara. perdón- se disculpó Dil, parando a tiempo.  
  
-¡Dame eso!- Ginny le quitó la hoja a Harry con brusquedad. La leyó rápidamente, y a medida que la leía, fruncía más el ceño. Al final estalló:  
  
-¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Viene aquí esa. esa. mujer fatal!  
  
-¿Mujer fatal?- se extrañó Hermione, recordando la expresión de la Señora Weasley, cuando creía que había "cortado" con Harry, el año pasado.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Siempre ha sido una descarada!- Ginny se dejó caer en un sofá- ¡Y yo que cuando vi a Paracelso, pensé que se trataba de buenas noticias!  
  
-Alta, delgada, cuerpo perfectamente torneado, y tiene unos ojos ambarinos preciosos.- susurró Ron, para que Ginny no lo oyera. Hermione se sorprendió:  
  
-¡Pero Ron! ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que la viste?  
  
-La última navidad, cuando celebraba su quinceavo cumpleaños en mi casa- explicó Ron- Espera un momento- le dijo a la lechuza, que ya quería irse- quiero ver que día la puedo contactar vía chimenea. Y no hagan caso de Ginny, nunca se han llevado muy bien.  
  
  
  
Luego de redactar una corta nota preguntando cuando podrían conversar, Ron echó a volar al mochuelo igual a Hedwig por la ventana.  
  
  
  
El resto de los días pasó rápido, cada vez comprendían más del pergamino, aunque no llevaban ni la mitad interpretada. Y el sábado llegó de forma inexorable. Esa noche era la de la graduación.  
  
  
  
Dil y Hermione estaban en el cuarto de las chicas, esperando a que Parvati y Lavender terminaran de ocupar las dos únicas tinas de baño del lavabo del dormitorio. Dil se aburrió de esperar, y estuvo a punto de echar la puerta abajo, exasperada, pero Hermione la mantuvo bien sujeta.  
  
-¡Vamos, Dil! ¿Por qué no esperas como todas?- La aludida no contestó la pregunta, pero le propuso algo a Hermione:  
  
-¡Si sigo esperando, me volveré anciana aquí! ¿Por qué no nos bañamos en el baño de los prefectos?  
  
-¡Pero si tu no puedes entrar allí!- se sorprendió Hermione- ¡no eres prefecta!  
  
-¡Pero tú sí! ¡Si voy contigo, no me dirán nada!  
  
  
  
Hermione no estaba muy convencida, pero al final, en vistas de que ya faltaba una hora para que comenzara el asunto, y aún debían hacer muchas cosas, al final, accedió. Cogieron las batas, y sin ningún problema (aún no anochecía del todo, y Hermione estaba autorizada para ir) llegaron hasta la estatua de Boris El Desconcertado.  
  
-Gel de Jazmín- murmuró Hermione, y la estatua se abrió para mostrar el baño de los prefectos en su pleno esplendor. Dil lanzó un silbido de admiración.  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Esto si que es un cuarto de baño!- Entraron, y la estatua se cerró tras ellas.  
  
  
  
Se divirtieron como dos niñas pequeñas, abriendo y cerrando diferentes grifos. Cuando la enorme bañera estuvo totalmente llena, Dil se desnudó, y sin más, se lanzó con un clavado al agua, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡Ven, metete! ¡El agua está genial!- exclamó ella, nadando hasta alcanzar la orilla.  
  
-¿Desnuda?- inquirió Hermione, desconfiada.  
  
-Claro tontita ¿Nunca has estado en un baño turco? ¿Sauna? ¿Termas?  
  
-Pues. no  
  
-¿Y si no te desnudas, como vas a untarte jabón? Vamos, deja de desconfiar, las dos somos chicas ¿O no?  
  
-Bien. lo haré- suspiró Hermione, con una cara que cualquiera diría que iba al patíbulo. Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, como si no quisiera, y luego se sentó en la orilla de la enorme bañera, chapoteando con los pies en el agua.  
  
-Bah, te metes como una vieja-comentó Dil, al tiempo que le jalaba un pié. Hermione cayó estrepitosamente al agua y le dio una buena regañina a Dil, la cual contestó tirándole agua. Hermione se defendió, y aquello ya era una batalla campal.  
  
-¡basta!- rió Hermione, tratando de contrarrestar el ataque, algo bastante difícil. Dil se movía muy bien en el agua, y se sumergía en el momento justo.  
  
  
  
Tal vez fue la cantidad de ruido que hicieron, el caso es que no escucharon entrar a Harry y Ron, que las quedaron mirando estupefactos. Cuando los descubrieron, ya era tarde.  
  
-¿¡Pero que demonios hacen aquí, par de depravados?!- Chilló Hermione, indignada. Dil aún estaba bajo el agua, y cuando salió, se quedó espantada. Ambas chicas cubrieron instintivamente sus pechos con las manos, a pesar de que era imposible que Harry y Ron las vieran, debido a la densidad de la espuma.  
  
  
  
¡Que situación más incómoda! Las dos chicas sin animarse a moverse un centímetro. Los dos chicos, muertos de vergüenza. No se podía saber cuál estaba más ruborizado. Dil trató de calmarse a sí misma, cosa que logró en forma mediocre, y vociferó:  
  
-¡Para empezar, digan siquiera como entraron! ¡¡Espero sus explicaciones!!  
  
-Esteee.- Ron empezó a explicarse. Tan solo logró farfullar algo ininteligible y se cortó entero. Finalmente logró decir- ¿Co. como entramos, Harry?  
  
-Puess.- trató de explicar Harry, pasándose una mano por la parte de atrás del cuello, gesto característico suyo cuando se ponía muy nervioso.- Tu. tuvimos la misma idea, parece.  
  
-¡Eso no explica nada!- exclamó Hermione, furiosa.- ¡¿Cómo supieron la contraseña?!  
  
-Po.por el Mapa-consiguió tartamudear Harry, sacándolo de su bolsillo. El mapa del merodeador mostraba casi todos los pasadizos y salones secretos de Hogwarts, e incluía algunas contraseñas, como la que abría la joroba de la bruja, cuyo túnel llevaba hasta Hogsmeade. Ron escondió la capa invisible tras su espalda, pero Dil alcanzó a verla. Esto le hizo perder la poca calma que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir:  
  
-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¿Hace cuanto rato que estaban aquí?!  
  
  
  
Ron miró sus zapatos como si fueran el objeto más interesante del cuarto de baño, y articuló un tímido "Tres minutos" Hermione se salió definitivamente de sus casillas.  
  
-¡¡¡Tiempo suficiente!!! ¡Ahora van a ver!- estiró la mano, y su varita mágica fue volando hasta ella desde el otro extremo del cuarto.- ¡Obliviate!  
  
  
  
Sin que Dil supiera como, el mapa del merodeador voló hasta las manos de Hermione sin que lo llamara. (Al menos, no verbalmente) Al mismo tiempo, los dos muchachos adquirieron una expresión relajada y parecieron perder la conciencia del lugar y la situación en que se encontraban. A Dil le resplandecieron los ojos con un color rojizo, los miró fijamente, y dijo con voz firme:  
  
-Van a subir al cuarto de los chicos, se ducharán, y luego no recordarán nada de esto ¿Entendido?  
  
  
  
Sin decir ni una palabra y con la mirada extrañamente perdida, Harry y Ron salieron a paso veloz del cuarto de baño. Luego, Dil preguntó:  
  
-¿Nos seguimos bañando?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su pelo.  
  
-Creo que, después de esto, no podría seguir bañándome aunque quisiera.  
  
-Bueno. en marcha, entonces- suspiró Dil- a propósito, ¿cómo lograste que tu varita y el mapa fueran hasta ti?  
  
-Telequinesia- explicó Hermione- Descubrí que la tenia hace como una semana, cuando quebré el frasco. ¿Recuerdas? Esa vez que Norris nos había acorralado en las mazmorras.  
  
-Que curioso. yo hipnotizo, pero no soy muy buena. Solo lo consigo si cojo desprevenido al que vaya a hipnotizar.  
  
-Ah, por eso el otro día, cuando Ron no quería bajar.  
  
-Exacto. Pero la noche anterior a esa, supuso que alguien le pediría que se quedara, y por eso no logré que se sacara la capa. Sospecho que Ron también tiene poderes. Es muy perceptivo. Si se entrenara, podría aprender a leer la mente.  
  
-Y Harry habla pársel. murmuró Hermione para sí misma, como si supiera de antemano que algo enorme se ocultaba atrás de todo eso. Revisó el mapa, que no las mostraba dentro del baño. con razón habían pensado que estaba desocupado. Culpa de ellas, por lo menos Hermione no había recordado que había que correr el cerrojo. Dil escuchó sólo el murmullo de la palabra "pársel", y le preguntó:  
  
-Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-No. nada. Basta de charla, que aún nos quedan un par de cosas que hacer, y hay que vestirse.- dijo mientras se salía del agua, dejaba el mapa en el bolsillo del batín que tenía en la orilla de la bañera, y se comenzaba a secar con una toalla grande.  
  
-Creo que, por ser hoy, me tomaré el pelo- comentó Dil, mirándose en un enorme espejo que había en un rincón, comenzando a secarse también.- no me gusta mucho amarrármelo, prefiero dejarlo suelto, pero si me lo trenzo, quedará mejor con la túnica.  
  
-¿Cómo es? Yo me tendré que poner la única que tengo, la azul, y está un poquito desteñida.  
  
-Bueno. la mía no es una túnica. Es un sari hindú en distintos tonos de verde.  
  
-¡Vaya! Bueno, no te preocupes por la trenza, que yo te la haré. Creo que me daré poción alisadora- comentó mirando desalentada su pelo enmarañado.  
  
-¿Cómo? Has tenido tiempo de prepararla?  
  
-No, no. Aquí hay, en esa repisa de allá.- acto seguido, se aplicó un poco de poción en el pelo, como si fuera gel fijador, y se peinó dejándolo suelto. Luego de eso, se vistieron con la ropa de antes, y salieron del baño.  
  
  
  
Una vez en el cuarto, Hermione le mostró su túnica a Dil, mientras Parvati y Lavender se daban los últimos toques. Lavender se acercó, y comentó, con la mejor intención posible:  
  
  
  
-Bonita túnica Hermione, pero es la misma que usaste para el baile de San Valentín, ¿no?- Hermione asintió, algo avergonzada- mmm. no está mal.- comentó ella. Mirando el color ligeramente tostado de la piel de Hermione, añadió- ¿Sabes que color te iría bien? Beige. O arena, como le llaman algunos. Yo le puedo cambiar el color a tu túnica en un segundo.- le pasó el dedo, revisando la calidad de la tela.-Satén. No será difícil, ¿me dejas?- Hermione asintió- ¡Chromus, beige!  
  
  
  
La túnica brilló por un momento, y comenzó de inmediato a variar su color, aunque esto tomó un par de minutos.  
  
-¿cómo me veo?- inquirió Parvati, desde la otra punta de la habitación mientras se miraba en el gran espejo redondo de la esquina. Se había puesto una túnica negro brillante, nueva.  
  
-Muy bien, Parvati.- Alabaron las chicas. Lavender entró al baño, y volvió con un frasquito de perfume. También tenía túnica nueva, una color lila pálido. Hermione se probó la túnica, que parecía otra, y el color le quedó perfecto. Luego, cumpliendo su palabra, amarró el casi negro pelo de Dil en una trenza, que cerró con un broche plateado.  
  
-Tengan- Lavender les alcanzó el frasquito de perfume. Parvati se rió.  
  
-¡Pero Lavender! No va a tener gracia si todas usamos la misma esencia.- dijo la palabra "esencia" como si fuese de un idioma extranjero, y dándose aires de superioridad  
  
-No seas así, Parvati.- se defendió Lavender, algo irritada con la actitud de Parvati- ese perfume es mágico. Mira, Hermione, ¿qué aroma tengo?  
  
-Lavanda- contestó ella.  
  
-Pruébatelo. - Hermione hizo lo que ella le pedía, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que el aroma había cambiado.  
  
-¡ahora es sándalo! ¡El que más me gusta!- se lo alcanzó a Dil, que se lo probó también, algo reacia, como si no estuviera acostumbrada.  
  
-Vaya, no sé que es. pero es rico. Me recuerda de cuando era chica y prendían incienso en el templo.  
  
  
  
En la habitación de los chicos, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Paul se hallaban extrañados por el repentinamente poco sociable comportamiento de Harry y Ron. en ese momento, ambos se hallaban duchándose, pero ni siquiera les habían saludado al entrar y ni dicho palabra al desalojar a Paul y Dean de las únicas dos duchas del baño de la habitación.  
  
-Insisto que algo le ha pasado a esos dos- gruñó Dean, molesto con aquel suceso; secándose todavía con una toalla grande.  
  
  
  
Las chicas bajaron en grupo. Ginny se asomó por la escalera cuando bajaban, y estaba algo triste por no poder ir, de modo que se metió de vuelta a la habitación. Abajo, Harry y Ron esperaban a Dil y Hermione, y en efecto, no recordaban nada del vergonzoso incidente en el baño de los prefectos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XXXIX: La graduación de los cursos inferiores  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Y bien? Preguntó Hermione, pidiendo la aprobación de los muchachos. Ron dejó escapar un silbido, que reprimió casi al instante, pero se había sonrojado.  
  
-Muy bien- tartamudeó. Dil le echó una mirada de complicidad, y preguntó a su vez:  
  
-No guardo mucha esperanza, pero díganme si no me veo tan mal como de costumbre.  
  
-¡Vamos, Dil! No nos vengas con problemas de autoestima, claro que te ves bien- repuso Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, ¿bajemos?- propuso Harry, mirando el reloj, recién arreglado- Se nos hará tarde.  
  
-¡claro! Bajen ustedes primero. Ron, necesito hablar una palabrita contigo. ¿No les molesta, chicos?  
  
-Para nada- dijo Harry, como si pudiese adivinar las intenciones de Dil. El y Hermione salieron de la Sala Común con el resto de los alumnos de 5°, 6° y 7°. Dil le dijo a Ron en voz baja:  
  
-Ron, no me irás a fallar ahora.  
  
-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió Ron, incómodo.  
  
-Chico, sonará a machista, pero aunque estemos en 1995, la chica aún espera que sea el chico quien de él primer paso. No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a Hermione, claro está.  
  
Ah, no- se resistió Ron- Ni lo pienses. No sé si Harry te habrá contado que.- se detuvo, como si hubiera temido hablar de más.  
  
-Nadie me ha dicho una palabra sobre nada- le aseguró ella. - pero a ti se te nota a la legua que te gusta. Hasta repetías su nombre entre sueños, cuando te quedaste dormido en la Cámara.- aunque esto último no había sido así, Dil lo dijo para aportarle credibilidad a sus palabras, y de paso, animar a Ron- ¡Animo! Hay una buena probabilidad de que las cosas salgan bien.  
  
-No estoy seguro. Bueno no te han contado, pero hace un tiempo. ella me hizo mucho daño, ¿sabes? No quiero que vuelva a pasar.  
  
-Estoy casi segura (nada en este mundo es seguro, chico) que Hermione sabrá valorarte. Además, si te dice que no. bueno, seguro no es tan traumatizante como la vez anterior, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno- cedió Ron- quizá lo intente.  
  
-¡Así se habla, compañero! Vamos, bajemos o nos perderemos lo más interesante: el banquete.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a la mitad del discurso de Dumbledore:  
  
-.Y recuerden: a pesar de que hoy hay alumnos que de despiden de nosotros, y otros que inician una nueva etapa en sus vidas, los recordaremos eternamente. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida. Buenas noches.  
  
  
  
Se oyó una salva de aplausos, por parte de alumnos y profesores. El Gran Salón estaba decorado en forma parecida al Baile de Navidad del año anterior, aunque de ninguna manera tan fastuosa como esta había sido. Hermione agito una mano para señalar donde estaban. Las mesas tenían un cupo para cuatro personas. Apareció de la nada la comida en el buffet, como en el baile de San Valentín.  
  
-¡vengan! ¡Les tenemos un puesto!  
  
  
  
Conversaron un rato, comentando de todo, la fiesta, el discurso, la decoración. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó Franz Sellers a la mesa. Dil lo miró como quien mira al chicle que se le ha pegado en la zapatilla nueva, y dijo de malas pulgas:  
  
-No hay pan duro. Largo y déjate de joder, Sellers.- Hermione se escandalizó con la palabra. Franz pronunció aún más su sonrisa despectiva, y comentó:  
  
-Yo venía a dar mis condolencias al pelirrojo que te acompaña. Lo siento, amigo.- le dijo a Ron- pero has caído más bajo que uno de Hufflepuff saliendo con esa.  
  
Dil se incorporó, furiosa y dispuesta a darle una paliza mayor a la anterior a Franz. Harry la sujetó por el sari, y le dijo:  
  
-Vete Sellers. Estorbas.  
  
-Si- corroboró Ron- Tapas la vista del buffet.  
  
-Oh, ¿ahora dejas que te defiendan?- la provocó Sellers- Dios mío, estas peor que la última vez.  
  
-No dejo que me defiendan, Sellers- contestó Dil temblando de rabia- pero creo que no vale la pena. sacudirte. Es un gasto innecesario de energía. Ahora, lárgate antes de que te eche una maldición.- Dil sacó la varita de debajo de la manga. Aunque se había contradicho a sí misma con eso, Sellers debió haber considerado que ya era suficiente y se largó.  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry  
  
-¿Qué? ¿La varita? Casi siempre la ando trayendo, vamos, por si me puede servir de algo. apuesto que ustedes también.  
  
Luego de que Sellers se fue y dejó de matar a Dil con la mirada, Hermione y Ron fueron a buscar comida para todos. Luego de algo que pareció una media hora, Dumbledore siguió el discurso:  
  
-Bien, ahora que ya todos debemos haber comido algo, haremos la entrega de premios, y luego proseguirá el banquete y el baile. Comenzaremos, por supuesto, con los de quinto, dando los puntajes más altos de los Timos. De Gryffindor, la señorita ¡Hermione Granger!  
  
-¿Yo?- susurró Hermione, como si no entendiera- ¿Y el ocho, con Snape? ¿Y el 9,5?  
  
-¡No te quejes, Hermione! A mí me gustaría tener tus notas.- suspiró Dil. Hermione se levantó, y fue a recibir el premio de manos de Dumbledore. Luego de que se fue a sentar, éste prosiguió con la ceremonia.  
  
-. el señor Jean Duboix, de Ravenclaw. La señorita Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff, y el señor Franz Sellers, de Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Cuando Franz se levantó de su mesa, no muy lejos de la de Harry y sus amigos, pasó frente a ellos dirigiéndole una irritante mirada de superioridad a Dil, que se retorció de rabia en su asiento. Luego susurró:  
  
-Si no estuviéramos en una fiesta, juro que a ese idiota le.  
  
-Cálmate, Dil. O la fiesta va a terminar en asesinato.  
  
-Hablo en serio, Harry.  
  
-Continuaremos con nuestros alumnos de sexto curso, con la entrega de los premios anuales. De Gryffindor: Marcela Sepúlveda.- una chica de raíces indudablemente latinoamericanas se levantó de una de las mesas del fondo para recibir la plateada insignia de manos de Dumbledore.  
  
-Esto es poco común- comentó Ron.- Usualmente, son los de séptimo los que tienen fiesta. Los de quinto y sexto, jamás. ¿Y ella? ¿La conocías, Hermione?- señaló a Sepúlveda, que volvía a su puesto en la mesa.  
  
-No, y es raro. Conozco a casi todos los Gryffindor, pero nunca me la había topado.  
  
-¿Sepúlveda?- inquirió Dil- Bueno, no es muy sociable. Además, iba en Humstall. Dicen que mi antiguo colegio era medio clandestino, porque llegaban desde expulsados de otros sitios, hasta inmigrantes fugados, como yo.- Le echó una mirada asesina a Franz, que ni siquiera miraba hacia allá.  
  
-Stephan Alexandrovich, Slytherin- finalizó Dumbledore.-Los alumnos con más altos puntajes en el ÉXTASIS, de séptimo curso son: Mariah Collins, de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Bien Mary!- exclamó Harry, cuando la chica pasó cerca de la mesa.  
  
-Pensé que estabas enojado con ella, por haber dejado el equipo de Quidditch.  
  
-No. Bueno. un tiempo sí. Pero ya ven, todo salió bien después.  
  
-.Tojiro Tanifuji, de Slytherin. Muchas felicidades a todos, en especial a los alumnos que salen de séptimo; y espero que los alumnos que continúan aquí, den todo el esfuerzo posible para acabar bien. Ahora. creo que todos nos merecemos un baile, ¿No les parece?  
  
  
  
Todos ovacionaron a Dumbledore, mientras se abría por arte de magia, un espacio muy amplio entre las mesas, suficiente para que los cerca de 120 alumnos de diferentes cursos, junto con los profesores, pudieran moverse con comodidad. Luego, salida de no se supo dónde, empezó a sonar la música de las Brujas de Machbeth.  
  
  
  
-¿Hermione, bailas?- preguntó Paul Austen, acercándose a la mesa antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada.  
  
-¿Chicos, les molesta que me vaya?- inquirió Hermione. Dil miró alternativamente a Paul y a Ron, y ya iba a decir que si, cuando Ron le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. De modo que Hermione se fue a bailar, dejando a Ron, Harry y Dil solos.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Vas a dejar que te la levanten?- Dil no estaba muy feliz con el cambio. Ron le dio otro pisotón con cara de "¡cállate, por favor!" mirando significativamente a Harry, que se rió, y le dijo:  
  
-Vamos, Ron ¡No vas a creer que nadie se dio cuenta!  
  
  
  
El pobre Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas. Dil se dio cuenta que no la estaba pasando de lo mejor, y les propuso:  
  
-¿Vayamos a buscar bebidas? Estoy muerta de sed.- los chicos asintieron, y se levantaron de la mesa hasta el buffet, para recoger un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Oye, esto está muy bueno- comentó Ron, probando el líquido de una fuente con una de las copas agrupadas sobre la mesa. Dil sacó un poco para la suya con un cucharón, y lo regañó  
  
-Ron, ¡Esto es hidromiel!  
  
-es raro.- comentó Harry- ¿Hidromiel para los alumnos? Aquí van a haber problemas.  
  
  
  
Paul y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa grande, a buscar cerveza de mantequilla. Harry pudo notar que Ron miraba deliberadamente para otro lado. Luego de beberlas, Paul y Hermione se fueron a seguir bailando.  
  
-Creo que tomaré otra de hidromiel- murmuró Ron, al verlos alejarse. Dil frunció el ceño:  
  
-Oh, no, no lo harás. Tengo una idea, ven.  
  
  
  
Ron miró a Harry pidiéndole auxilio, pero este malinterpretó el gesto e hizo un ademán del tipo "váyanse, no se preocupen por mí". Tirándole la mano, Dil arrastró a Ron la pista. En ese momento, estaba sonando una canción muy movida. De repente, la intensidad de la luz de las velas flotantes disminuyó, y comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta.  
  
-¡Dil, yo no sé bailar!- cuchicheó Ron, cuando ella lo cogió de las manos, le colocó una en la cintura, y agarró fuertemente la otra.  
  
-¿De que te preocupas? Yo si. y Hermione también.- lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde Paul y Hermione valseaban. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Dil soltó a Ron, dijo bien alto "cambio de pareja", y sujetó firmemente a Paul, por miedo a que se le escapara. Hermione se encogió de hombros, cogió a Ron y bailó con él. Paul parecía estar molesto:  
  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
  
-Porque me he graduado de casamentera, bobo. No es por gusto que bailo contigo. Y, por favor, no interfieras con ellos.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- gritó Paul.  
  
-¡Sí!- gritó Dil, tan fuerte que un par de parejas se voltearon a mirarla. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a sentar a una mesa aparte, cada uno con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Hermione, creo que pensarás que soy un tonto.  
  
  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, no quería volver a decirle que no y hacerlo sufrir. pero tampoco podía. ¿De verdad estaba segura que no quería? ¿De verdad no lo quería? Sacudió la cabeza, para destrabar sus pensamientos. Prefirió seguir escuchando antes de hacer juicios apresurados.  
  
-Pero, el caso es que.- Ron no sabía como decirlo, se estaba trabando entero y eso no era nada bueno.- bueno. ¿Estás segura que no me quieres?  
  
¡Se había atrevido a decirlo! Tal vez sería la copa de hidromiel, pero luego de hacerlo, se sintió mejor. Un verdadero alivio. Aún tenía algo de esperanza. Hermione se lo estaba pensando mucho.  
  
-Ron- dijo con suavidad- por favor. No. no sería bueno ni para ti, ni para mí. Somos demasiado distintos, ¿Comprendes? Por favor no te sigas dañando a ti mismo.  
  
-Si. entiendo- murmuró Ron.  
  
-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- añadió Hermione apresuradamente. Ron le sonrió, y le dijo:  
  
-Vale. Amigos. volvamos con Harry, mira que el pobre nos ha estado esperando.  
  
-.Solo como un poste eléctrico- completó Dil, atrás de ellos, pero Hermione no la oyó porque hablaba en susurros- Valía la pena intentarlo, amigo. Quédate aquí, sigan conversando como si nada, y yo me ocuparé de Harry.- le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a la mesa en que Harry la estaba esperando.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué tal le fue?- fue lo primero que preguntó cuando la vio regresar. Dil movió la cabeza, un poco preocupada.  
  
-No lo consiguió. pero estará bien. Si, estoy segura. Aún así, parece que se ha quedado algo triste.  
  
-Vaya, pobre Ron. Supongo que yo no puedo quejarme.  
  
-Hermione no sabe lo que tiene- dijo Dil, mirando con rabia hacia la mesa en que Ron y Hermione seguían conversando.- ahí hay un chico que sería capaz de cortarse las venas por ella, y no lo toma en cuenta.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va?  
  
-¿En ese sentido?- sonrió ella- Mal. Harry, yo no creo en el amor. Creo que hasta le tengo miedo.  
  
-Pero Dil, tu no le temes a nada.- bromeó Harry- Además, ¿Cómo puede tenérsele miedo?  
  
-Eso lo dices porque te corresponden- contestó con amargura- a mi chico le gusta otra persona, y prefiero dejarlo así, porque será más feliz.  
  
-Anímate- le dijo Harry.- ¿Quieres bailar?  
  
-Pero. ¿Y Ginny?- dudó Dil, ruborizándose un poco.  
  
-Sólo será un baile- contestó Harry, restándole importancia- Porque, si no, nos quedaremos sentados acá toda la noche.  
  
  
  
Recién se habían levantado, cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón. La figura de tres o cuatro personas heridas y vestidas con harapos se perfiló en la puerta, y por un momento, fue imposible verlas bien. Cuando la mayor de ellas levantó la cabeza, un murmullo estremecedor recorrió a alumnos y profesores por igual.  
  
  
  
Era Viktor Krum. 


	10. Capítulos del 40 al 44

Capítulo XL: Acontecimientos poco comunes  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione se quedó casi pasmada al verlo en ese estado, y dejó de inmediato de conversar con Ron. Un silencio de muerte acabó con las murmuraciones, y se instaló en el Gran Salón cuando la figura de Viktor Krum se desplomó en el suelo, consumido por el esfuerzo y la falta de alimentos. Hermione corrió hasta él, y trató de reanimarlo, mientras Dumbledore se levantaba también de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-Poppy- llamó. La enfermera se levantó de su puesto, y fue corriendo hasta donde Viktor estaba, para examinarlo.  
  
-Tiene pulso.- Dijo seria luego de revisarlo- Pero está agotado y se ve que no ha comido en días. ¿Y ustedes- preguntó a los acompañantes de Krum, que hacían un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie- ¿Cómo están?  
  
-Mejor que él.- pronunció con dificultad uno de los que sabía hablar inglés.- Viktor se sacrificó, y nos daba casi todas las reservas de comida a nosotros. Pero se acabaron ayer.  
  
-Bien- asintió la señora Pomfrey- Por favor, acompáñenme a la enfermería. No está muy lejos. Mobilecorpus- y el cuerpo de Viktor se alzó pesadamente del suelo.  
  
  
  
Luego de que la señora Pomfrey y compañía abandonaron el salón, se reanudaron las murmuraciones con más intensidad que antes. Ni Harry ni sus amigos quisieron quedarse ahí, la atmósfera de veras se había puesto densa. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Viktor.  
  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Cómo es que llegó a esos extremos?  
  
-Bueno, parece como si se hubiera arrastrado durante kilómetros. Y si escucharon bien a Dumbledore y a los chicos de Durmstrang, eso fue lo que hicieron.- contestó Harry. Ron no decía nada. Mantenía la sonrisa, aunque tenía un aire melancólico que ya se estaba haciendo común en él, desde marzo.  
  
-¿Y por qué se habrá arrastrado durante kilómetros?- inquirió Dil- ¿Qué habrá sucedido?  
  
-Debe haber sucedido algo muy malo en Durmstrang- dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez- Y no es raro. Karkarov no volvió con Ya Sabes Quién. Y. ¡Snape! ¡Y Malfoy! ¿Se fijan que Malfoy se fue en noviembre? ¿Y que Snape se ha ausentado mucho?  
  
-¡Wow, Sherlock!- exclamó Dil- Dejas a Conan Doyle en pañales.  
  
-Por favor, Dil. ¡Córtala!- exclamó Hermione- Quisiera ver como está. Pobre Viktor.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca extraña, como si frunciera un poco sus ojos. Dil lo vio, advirtió la pena mal disimulada en su semblante, y comentó:  
  
-Vamos a dormir, chicos. Si quieres, mañana ves a Viktor, Hermione, pero déjalo en paz por hoy ¿sí?  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros y subió la escalera hacia los dormitorios, luego de despedirse. A pesar de las palabras de Dil, las luces solo se apagaron en mucho rato después, en ambos cuartos.  
  
  
  
Hermione cumplió su palabra, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Viktor a la enfermería, esa mañana de domingo. Este se encontraba ya despierto, y se encontraba atracándose un buen desayuno cuando ella entró.  
  
  
  
Mientras, en la chimenea de la torre Gryffindor, un rostro desconocido y conocido a la vez aparecía entre las llamas.  
  
  
  
-Hola Marietta- saludó Ron, con menos ánimo del que los demás esperaban, luego de la descripción que había hecho de ella el otro día.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Cómo estás, caro primo?- saludó la chica. Dil se fijó en su rostro, y le susurró a Ginny:  
  
-Ginny, ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? ¡Es igual a ti!- la prima Marietta era parecidísima a Ginny, salvo por un detalle: Tenía los ojos color miel, amarillos como los de un ave.  
  
-¡Mentira!- la contradijo Ginny- ¡somos terriblemente distintas!- Dil se lo pensó un poco y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, si yo tuviera una gemela, y esta fuera una persona terriblemente opuesta a mi. seguro que la encontraría distinta.  
  
-.¿Y entonces- seguía diciendo Ron- te saliste a mitades de año de Beauxbatons?  
  
-Y bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Tendré que studiare due volte, estudiar el doble, pero ya di los TIMOS.- contestó la prima, mirando fijamente hacia el sillón en que estaba sentado Harry, que no le tomaba atención. La profecía le ocupaba de nuevo la mente, y realmente, faltaba mucho por comprender de ella.  
  
-Oh, bien. ¿Dónde te estás alojando?  
  
-Ron, io sono alla mia casa, estoy en mi casa, en Londres.- repuso la prima.- Vamos, te escribí contándote el otro día ¿ Ricorda Lei?  
  
-Claro que sí.- dijo Ron, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.  
  
-Ron, Lei non è concentrato- sentenció la prima, parecía tener problemas para hablar completamente en inglés. Luego tradujo, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron- tienes la cabeza en otra parte. Bien, tengo que irme. Vamos a ir a tu casa, están celebrando.  
  
-¿qué celebran?- interrumpió Ginny, muy interesada  
  
-Al túo papa lo ascendieron. A director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.  
  
-¡Oye, que bien!- exclamó Ron, contento con la noticia, que sin duda significaría muchas menos estrecheces para su familia- Bueno, si debes irte.  
  
-Arrivederci, primo.- se despidió Marietta. Su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.  
  
  
  
La señora Pomfrey había autorizado a regañadientes a Viktor a salir, después de todo, lo que tenía era solo una fatiga producto de las privaciones. Él y Hermione estaban paseando por los terrenos.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué te pasó, Viktor?- preguntó ella, preocupada. No se le quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de él cayendo al suelo.  
  
-"Prroblemas"- dijo él, sacudiendo la renegrida cabeza- llegó al colegio un "enorrme grrupo " de esos. ¿cómo se llaman? "¿Morrtífagos?" y se "aprropiaron" de él. Logramos escapar "nosotrros cuatrro", los demás "tuvierron" que "perrmanecerr" allí. "Nosotrros" debíamos avisar a "Dumbledorr" y pedirle ayuda.  
  
  
  
¿Las suposiciones de Ron estaban acertadas? Hermione prefirió no pensar en eso. De modo que preguntó como se encontraba ahora.  
  
-"Mejorr" que nunca, ahora que estoy contigo, Herr.mío.ne.- Era casi imposible creer que el generalmente ceñudo rostro de Krum pudiera ruborizarse, pero así era. La preocupación de Hermione se convirtió en pánico. No sabía como desviar la atención, y dijo la verdad:  
  
  
  
-Viktor, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero no me siento preparada para responder. aún. Dame un par de días más.  
  
-Te he dado casi un año, Herr.mío.ne.- contestó Krum, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Lo sé.- suspiró Hermione, que se fijó en el rostro de Krum, y añadió- ay, Viktor. dame un par de días más, ¿Si?  
  
-Bien- suspiró él- yo debo "irr" a "hablarr" con "Dumbledorr", te dejo "ahorra".  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció ella, al ver lo molesto que había quedado él.  
  
-No- finalizó Krum.  
  
  
  
Krum volvió por su cuenta al castillo, dejando a Hermione con la cabeza como un revoltijo. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de. oh ya estaba bueno con todo eso. Estaba harta de negarse a todo y hacer sufrir a la gente. Sin saber como, mientras pensaba todo eso, había vuelto a la Sala Común.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué tal te fue?- la saludó Dil. No había nadie más en la Sala Común.  
  
-Ahora es Viktor el que quiere una respuesta.- resopló ella, dejándose caer en un sillón.- Y no sé como decirle que no.  
  
-Vele el lado amable- dijo Dil, algo amargada- Los chicos te llueven. En cambio a mí.  
  
-¡ay, por favor!- dijo Hermione, algo picada- No te gustaría estar en mi lugar.  
  
-No te enojes. Aún así, creo que es mejor eso a estar sola.- recordó lo que había dicho la noche anterior- sola como un poste eléctrico, y sé que sabes a que me refiero.  
  
  
  
Paul Austen había entrado a la Sala Común, y muy rojo, se acercó a Hermione, preguntándole si podía hablar con ella. Hermione ya estaba más arriba del tope, y se lo negó. Austen salió de la Sala arrastrando los pies. Cuando desapareció, Dil le rogó:  
  
-¡Dame la receta de ese filtro!  
  
-Ja. ja. ja.-rió Hermione sarcástica- hoy estás intratable.  
  
  
  
Al mediodía, Harry estaba con Ginny afuera, en los terrenos, paseando por el mismo lugar que Hermione con Viktor una hora antes. Él le dijo:  
  
-Quisiera salir a dar una vuelta...  
  
-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo, Harry?- bromeó ella.  
  
-No, no me refiero a eso.- replicó él, algo trabado ¿cómo se invita a una chica a dar un paseo romántico por la noche?- Quisiera poder dar una vuelta sólo nosotros dos. ¿Te has fijado que siempre llega alguien a interrumpir?  
  
  
  
Ron apareció por los terrenos.  
  
-Los estaba buscando- dijo- quería comentarles que escuché a Dumbledore hablando con Krum. Han dicho que el seis sale una partida de gente a liberar Durmstrang. Estaba en lo cierto. ¡Ah! Parece Hagrid irá también, aún no es muy seguro.  
  
-Que te decía yo.- suspiró Harry.- ay, Ron.  
  
-Si estorbo, solo avísenme.- dijo él, algo molesto- Y si se quedan sin comer, no será mi culpa. Hoy han servido temprano el almuerzo.- y se fue.  
  
-Bien- cedió Ginny.- hoy en la noche. Estoy harta de que pase esto.  
  
  
  
En la tarde bajaron todos juntos a las cocinas porque Hermione quería saber que había sido de los elfos domésticos luego de la huelga. Además, Ginny nunca había estado en las cocinas, y tenía mucho interés en ir, luego de todo lo que Harry le había contado sobre Dobby. Ron le hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero, y el cuadro se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Se encontraron con un espectáculo. poco común, por decirlo de alguna forma, aunque bien mirado, no era tan raro.  
  
  
  
Decenas de elfos domésticos vestidos de la forma más estrafalaria, se afanaban con las sartenes, lavando platos, acarreando comida.  
  
-¡Harry Potter, señor!- chilló una elfina, que se había puesto calcetines cubriendo las orejas de murciélago, y un blusón naranjo fosforescente que le servía de vestido. Dobby dejó caer una cacerola grande y pesada y corrió hasta ellos, para saludarlos.  
  
-¡Harry Potter, ha venido, señor! ¡Y el señor Ron, y las señoritas!- exclamó el elfo, con su inconfundible voz de silbato.  
  
-¡Dobby! ¿Cómo estás?-saludaron los chicos, mientras Ginny examinaba con curiosidad a Dobby y su cubretetera roja.  
  
-¡Dobby está muy contento, Harry Potter!- chilló Dobby- ¡la vida aquí de verdad ha cambiado para los elfos domésticos! ¡Ahora libramos todos un día al mes, ganamos un galeón a la semana y llevamos ropa! Y hay bajas por enfermedad, y tendremos una semana de vacaciones en julio, y .  
  
-¡Muy bien Dobby!- lo felicitó Hermione.- ¿Y Winky? No la veo.  
  
-Es que hoy es su día libre, señorita.  
  
-¿Y cómo está?  
  
-Oh, ha tenido un par de recaídas en el año, pero fuera de eso, está bien, señores y señoritas.  
  
-¿Recaída?- Inquirió Ron-¿Acaso aún recuerda a Crouch?  
  
-¡Oh, no!- dijo alegremente el elfo, sonriendo aún más ampliamente- Le ha quedado gustando la cerveza de mantequilla, señor.  
  
-¡Vaya Dobby, ahora hasta te das el lujo de ser sarcástico! Me sorprendes.- comentó Dil.  
  
-¡gracias señorita!- agradeció Dobby, que por supuesto, no había querido sonar sarcástico- Bueno, por suerte, Winky ahora sólo bebe media botella diaria, señorita.  
  
  
  
Al irse, Dobby y los otros elfos libres les atiborraron de pasteles para llevar.  
  
-¡Pie de limón!- exclamó Dil, al sentir el olor del que ella llevaba.- ¿Cómo se supone que conservaré mi cintura?  
  
-Estás demasiado delgada, Dil- dijo Ginny- ¡en los huesos! Tienes que engordar un poco.  
  
-Hablaba en broma- contestó Dil- Bah, los hombres no tienen ese problema. ¡Suertudos!- dijo mirando a Harry y Ron.  
  
  
  
Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Ginny esperaba en la Sala Común a que los demás se fueran. Cuando Neville y Lavender dejaron de conversar, y subieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación, sintió un golpecito en su espalda.  
  
-¿estás ahí, Harry?- susurró ella. Por toda respuesta, Harry le echó la capa encima.  
  
  
  
Los corredores estaban desiertos. Ni siquiera Filch y su gata estaban por ahí, el mapa del Merodeador los mostraba persiguiendo a Peeves en el séptimo piso. La mota correspondiente a Fleur Delacour no paraba de dar vueltas en su despacho, la que representaba a Dumbledore lo mostraba con Hagrid en la cabaña, la de Michael Camus en la Lechucería, y Krum y compañía en la enfermería. Cruzaron el rellano del primer piso, y salieron del castillo.  
  
  
  
La luna creciente arrojaba una luz pálida, y dejaba ver casi todas las estrellas. El aroma de las flores silvestres les dio de lleno en el rostro una vez afuera, como la primera vez que salieron juntos. Era impresionante el silencio que se sentía. Daba la impresión de que sus pasos se escuchaban hasta el Bosque Prohibido, ni hablar de sus voces.  
  
Se detuvieron bajo el sauce que tantas veces los había espiado, como aquella vez en que Harry le pidió a Ginny que lo acompañara al baile. Ella lo besó en los labios, sintiendo ambos más fuerte la sacudida, la descarga eléctrica. Y también creció en Harry la falta de esa nada que precisaba, y que no conocía. Sentía que necesitaba algo más que ese beso, aunque fuera de noche y estuvieran bajo el sauce. Y de pronto lo supo. quería sentirla como nunca antes, el contacto de la piel contra la piel, recorrerla con sus manos.  
  
Ginny interrumpió sus confundidos pensamientos preguntando:  
  
-Harry, ¿qué estamos haciendo?  
  
  
  
Se miraron. Ella le había desabotonado la camisa, que mostraba semi abierta parte del pecho de Harry. Él le había quitado el suéter, y abierto tres botones en la blusa.  
  
-¡Dios mío!- murmuró Harry. ¿Qué demonios habían estado a punto de hacer?  
  
  
  
Al fin y al cabo, los Dursley fueron unos pésimos padres adoptivos. Nunca le dieron un consejo, jamás se preocuparon por ningún problema que Harry tuviera (a menos que significara directamente un problema para ellos) ¿Se podía esperar entonces que le hubieran hablado de.?  
  
  
  
-No, esto no está bien- dijo Ginny, y Harry le encontró toda la razón. Las cosas no debían darse así.  
  
-Vamos, Ginny. Mejor volvamos al castillo.- Ginny asintió. Harry recogió la capa invisible y la extendió sobre las espaldas de ambos.  
  
  
  
-¿Has estudiado? Mañana tienes el examen de recuperación.- había dicho Hermione, mientras se ponía el camisón de dormir.  
  
-¿Para qué? Es un examen práctico, no de materia.- había contestado Dil. Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras un sonoro ronquido proveniente de la cama de Parvati se sentía en la habitación.  
  
-Igual tienes que estudiar.  
  
-Te pareces a mi madre, ¿sabes? No me va a ir mal, Hermione.  
  
-No seas irresponsable, Dil.  
  
-¡ya va, ya va! Le pido la capa a Harry, me voy estudiar a la biblioteca a esta hora, y muero, y mañana amanezco con unas ojeras tamaño familiar.- sin más, Dil había salido del cuarto, bajó las escaleras, y se encontró con Harry, terriblemente pensativo en un sofá. Ella se le acercó, y preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Andas con una cara.  
  
-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó él  
  
-¿te he fallado alguna vez?- inquirió ella, contestando con una pregunta.  
  
  
  
Harry le contó en pocas palabras y sin mucho detalle lo que había ocurrido. Dil se lo pensó un poco, y le comentó:  
  
-Ay, Harry. que sufrido es este asunto de las hormonas.  
  
-¿Y que me aconsejas?  
  
-la próxima vez que te den ganas, te aguantas. No sé si sabías, pero Ginny. ya no es una niña pequeña, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y no creo que te gustaría que los expulsasen a ambos. por un bebé.  
  
  
  
Harry pasó saliva, y abrió unos ojos como platos. En verdad, aunque de eso si sabía, gracias a la escuela muggle que había soportado en la primaria, no se había parado a pensar en eso, precisamente. Dil continuó, casi con algo de sarcasmo:  
  
  
  
-Y menos granjearte el enfado de la Señora Weasley, y me da no sé que, pero me late que Ron no te hablaría más en la vida.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?  
  
-Oh, tengo suerte, ya sabes, mi mamá me ha enseñado de todo- Dil notó la tristeza en los ojos de Harry, que no había conocido a sus padres, y trató de levantarle el ánimo.-Vamos, "niño", no te pongas triste. ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor este verano logras librarte de esos horribles parientes tuyos, y te vienes a mi casa en Irlanda. Es enorme, (a veces me pregunto para qué, si somos cuatro personas, con mamá, Mark y mi hermano) y quizá pueda venir el resto del grupo, ya sabes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.  
  
-Gracias, Dil- murmuró él- por el consejo, la invitación, y.  
  
-Bah, no te pongas formal. Pero ahora ya sabes, vez que tengas una duda, vienes y conversas conmigo. Djilah, a tu servicio.- Dil hizo una absurda reverencia, y se fue a su cuarto, pensando que nada la sacaría de la cama hasta el día siguiente, aunque veinte Hermiones la trataran de hacer estudiar. Y Harry quedó solo y pensando.  
  
  
  
-Dil, tienes que dar tu examen- le dijo Mike, el profesor de pociones, a la mañana siguiente.  
  
-ah, claro, Mike. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
-tres calderos: Edeaveda, Lágrimas de fénix, y Passim árabe, ya sabes, el que cura las enfermedades circulatorias. Siéntate al fondo, sé que no harías trampa, pero- dijo mirando a Franz- acá adelante te puedes desconcentrar, y eso sería fatal.  
  
  
  
El resto de los chicos avanzó en los temas que tocarían el próximo año: las pociones oscuras (venenos, multijugos, etc.) y las que doblegan la voluntad (Veritaserum, impredetto, affirmatio, negattio) Al terminar las dos horas de clase, Dil ya tenía listos los tres calderos. Camus recogió una muestra de cada uno en tres frascos, y se los guardó en el bolsillo.  
  
  
  
-bien Dil, al almuerzo te daré la nota. Ahora, váyanse a clase con Sprout, chicos.  
  
  
  
Fue algo desagradable la clase con la profesora Sprout. Debían cortar Vainas Espinosas, cuyas propiedades medicinales eran conocidas por Madame Pomfrey. (Curaban el resfrío, entre muchas otras cosas) Debieron ponerse los guantes de piel de dragón para protegerse las manos de las diminutas y delgadas espinas.  
  
  
  
-Creo que me espiné entero, a pesar de los guantes- se quejó Ron, durante el almuerzo.- siento pinchazos en las manos.  
  
-Debe ser sugestión, Ron.- dijo Hermione, sirviéndose más guiso de carne y riñones- la piel de dragón es impenetrable.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Dil?- preguntó Mike, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor. Dil comenzó a transpirar frío. Si era una buena nota, podría haberla dicho frente a todos. Se levantó de la mesa, y siguió al profesor, a unos cuatro metros de distancia.  
  
-Bien Dil, en cuanto a tu nota. sé que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, pero esperaba más de ti.- le entregó la libreta de notas, que Dil no se atrevía a mirar. Cuando por fin lo hizo.  
  
-¿Nueve punto cinco? ¿Tanto teatro por un nueve punto cinco?- Dil parecía dispuesta a golpear al profesor, por todo ese preámbulo.  
  
-Bueno, la poción de lágrimas de fénix no alcanzó a terminar de cocerse.- contestó Mike, encogiéndose de hombros- Fue la última que hiciste, cuando ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, y eso fue un error. Lo demás estaba bien, así que te la aproximaré a diez, si te parece.  
  
-Como quieras, Mike.- contestó Dil, exhalando un suspiro de alivio.- Ahora, si no te importa, vuelvo a la mesa.  
  
  
  
Hagrid y Viktor Krum estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, despidiéndose de Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando Dil volvió a la mesa. Estaban incluidos en la partida que saldría ese día para liberar a Durmstrang de los mortífagos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XLI: La profecía comienza a cumplirse  
  
  
  
  
  
Al terminar las clases, todos se fueron al dormitorio. Nada les hubiera gustado más que salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, pero, extrañamente, ese día había amanecido con el cielo completamente tapado por negros nubarrones, y durante la mañana, había comenzado a llover.  
  
  
  
-Esta lluvia me da mala espina- comentó Ron, en la pieza de los chicos. Ginny y Harry estaban allí también, conversando.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-ayer en la noche estaba despejado. Además, ya casi estamos en verano y el año ha sido seco, casi no llovió ni nevó en invierno. Y de repente, aparece una lluvia torrencial. Es muy raro.- contestó Ron.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón. Oye, ¿Por qué no están acá Hermione y Dil?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Hermione quería dormir una siesta.- respondió Ginny.  
  
  
  
-Yo voy a dormir un rato. Tu sigue revisando esa cosa- dijo Hermione, somnolienta, señalando el pergamino que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Dil lo cogió, aunque pensaba que sería completamente inútil. Se sentó en su cama, mientras escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana, Parvati y Hermione roncaban en sus respectivas camas, y Lavender se encontraba con Neville en la Sala Común.  
  
  
  
-No vale la pena. no entiendo nada.- dijo, mientras subrayaba con el dedo la frase "la poderosa magia perece". El pergamino brilló por una fracción de segundo, y Dil se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en él.  
  
-¡Hermione, despierta- la remeció- creo que hallé algo importante!  
  
-Dil, te dije que quería. ¿qué hallaste?- se había despertado del todo. Dil le mostró el pergamino, pasó el dedo sobre la inscripción "poderosa magia", y esta cambió a "gran mago", repitió la operación, y el pergamino quedó como estaba. Las dos se miraron sin saber que decir. De pronto, Hermione pareció comprender algo. sacó del cajón de su mesita de noche el libro "técnicas muggle de espionaje internacional" y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre sus paginas. Cuando terminó, estaba más blanca que un papel.  
  
  
  
-mira esto.- murmuró, extendiéndole el libro a Dil. Ella leyó lo que Hermione le señalaba, y el moreno de su rostro descendió tres tonos.  
  
-¡Imposible!  
  
  
  
El párrafo señalado decía lo siguiente: "Las combinaciones secretas son habitualmente tomadas del grupo fecha- hora. Generalmente, tienen un significado: una alegoría, una fecha de importancia, o un símbolo. Por ejemplo el 666 se traduce como 'seis de junio a las seis AM (o PM)'"  
  
Hermione entró corriendo a la pieza de los chicos, seguida de Dil. Ambas estaban pálidas y nerviosas.  
  
  
  
-Comprendimos la . profecía- jadeó Hermione.- el 666 es un grupo de fecha- hora. seis de junio a las seis de la tarde. y la traducción tenía que ser "gran mago".  
  
-¿Y entonces?- inquirió Ron, sin entender. Al parecer, Ginny si entendía. Se había levantado rápidamente de donde estaba sentada, y se había puesto pálida.  
  
-¡¿Qué no entiendes?!- chilló Hermione- ¡Un gran mago morirá hoy a las seis!  
  
-¿Quieres decir.- tartamudeó Harry- Dumbledore?  
  
  
  
Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato.  
  
  
  
-¡No alcanzamos a llegar!- gimió Hermione, intentando mirar su reloj mientras corría. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para las seis.  
  
-¡Vamos, hay que lograrlo!- la animó Ron, aunque él mismo estaba exhausto.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Potter y compañía.- susurró una voz cerca de ellos. Muy a su pesar, los chicos se detuvieron y se voltearon. Snape siguió caminando, hasta ponerse a la altura de ellos.  
  
-Eh. hola, profesor- saludó Ginny tímidamente. Todos conocían demasiado a Snape como para querer problemas con él, pero.  
  
-Me pregunto que hacen, con qué derecho corren por los pasillos, muchachos.  
  
-Eh. verá, nosotros.  
  
-Ustedes traman algo, sobre todo tú, Potter. Siempre metido en líos, igual a tu padre.- siseó, pronunciando despectivamente la frase.  
  
  
  
Harry hizo como que no había oído la última frase, pero con respecto a lo otro, abandonó toda prudencia, y dijo:  
  
  
  
-Necesitábamos ver al director, profesor.  
  
-Oh, no lo harán. El director está muy ocupado como para tomarte en cuenta, Potter.- contestó Snape. Los demás intentaron que los dejaran ir, Ginny miró su propio reloj, y ya habían pasado cinco minutos de los que tenían. Pero para Snape solo existía Harry.  
  
  
  
Luego de que se cumplieran siete minutos estancados allí, Snape los dejó ir, con quince puntos menos de Gryffindor. Claro, como estaban las cosas, no era como para preocuparse de los puntos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la gárgola, faltaba un minuto para las seis de la tarde. Murmuraron "Edro", y la gárgola, con una lentitud desesperante para los chicos, se abrió y los dejó pasar. Ni siquiera esperaron a que los escalones se pusieran en marcha, aunque ya no daban más, subieron corriendo los escalones. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de roble.  
  
  
  
-¡Maldición, está cerrada!- gritó Harry, perdiendo los estribos y pateando la puerta frenéticamente, aunque sabía que eso no la abriría. Hermione buscó su varita mágica en el bolsillo, y no la encontró. Iba a llamar a las otras, usando la telequinesia, cuando Dil dijo:  
  
-¡Oh, muévete! Necesitamos algo más rápido que eso- sacó una horquilla del bolsillo, y la cerradura se abrió con un "clic", mientras Ron, verificando el reloj murmuraba:  
  
-3. 2. 1  
  
  
  
Bum. Un cegador estallido de luz blanca se sintió en la torre. Los chicos alcanzaron a divisar a una figura vestida de negro que se desvanecía en la nada, cuando una que a la que reconocieron caía al suelo.  
  
Dumbledore estaba en un estado lastimoso. La piel se le había vuelto amarillenta, y las venas se habían hinchado, dejándole rastros azules por toda la cara, y lo que la túnica dejaba ver de las manos. Temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, y, aún así, logró darse vuelta para ver al que había entrado. Consiguió articular:  
  
  
  
-Hemorrefillum.  
  
-¿Qué?- Harry y sus amigos se acercaron, rodeando a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Hemorrefillum!- Hermione parecía choqueada- ¡No puede ser! ¿Seguro?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore asintió levemente. Ron parecía no entender, aunque suponía que debía ser algo horroroso.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué podemos hacer por él?  
  
-Es una maldición horrible. tenemos seis minutos para ayudarle, dándole el antídoto, y si no.  
  
  
  
Hubo una pausa muy elocuente, donde se podía escuchar que la respiración de Dumbledore se hacía más agitada. Una llaga se abrió en su frente, y un delgado hilo de sangre resbaló por su rostro. Horrorizada, Dil preguntó:  
  
  
  
-¿Y cuál es el antídoto?  
  
-Passim. árabe.- murmuró Dumbledore, mientras otra llaga se abría en su mejilla.  
  
-¡La traeré!- gritó Dil, y salió, cerrando con un portazo el despacho. Las llagas del director crecían en número, y la sangre ya formaba un charquito en el suelo. Fawkes cantaba, e intentaba inútilmente sanarlo con sus lágrimas, sin ningún resultado. La lluvia afuera comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y se oyó el ruido de un trueno. Habían pasado cinco de los fatales seis minutos.  
  
  
  
-No alcanzará a llegar.- Ginny movió la cabeza, mientras todos apresuraban mentalmente a Dil. El charco de sangre se hacía mayor, y Dumbledore mismo se veía distinto: La piel ajada y abolsada, cubierta de llagas, como en carne viva.  
  
-No. no lo hará.- murmuró Dumbledore, dificultosamente.- No importa. otros ocuparán mi. lugar. Minerva te lo explicará, Harry.  
  
-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Harry. Dumbledore no contestó, o si lo hizo, no se escuchó. Dil entró corriendo al despacho, con un matraz en la mano.  
  
-¡llegué! ¿Es. muy tarde?- casi no se atrevió a preguntar. Ron miró su reloj, como si no quisiera, y.  
  
-Si.  
  
Dil estalló:  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ese desgraciado de Snape! ¡Me detuvo en las mazmorras cuando ya la tenía!  
  
-¿Se.ve.rus?- inquirió Dumbledore, abriendo mucho los ojos, aunque apenas se oyó lo que dijo.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Ese maric.!- Hermione detuvo a Dil con un codazo en las costillas. No era el momento para esas cosas, en realidad. Dumbledore parecía estar en las últimas, había perdido muchísima sangre. "Sólo me iré de verdad- pensó Dumbledore- cuando nadie me necesite". Pero no alcanzó a decirlo.  
  
  
  
Unos segundos más tarde, solo quedaba un cadáver seco, ajado e irreconocible en el suelo, en medio de un chaco de sangre. Los chicos reprimieron el llanto, aunque sólo lo consiguieron porque estaban demasiado impresionados como para decir nada. Mientras, el proceso se aceleraba, y como si se vivieran muchos años en uno, el cadáver se descomponía. sólo quedaron cenizas. Se escuchó un grito ahogado, como de ánima detrás de ellos. Los chicos voltearon, y Hermione casi se desmaya.  
  
  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall estaba en la puerta del despacho.  
  
  
  
Harry sintió que se le movía el piso. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Mientras intentaba buscarse alguna excusa que pudiera salvarlos de ser expulsados, la Prof. Mc Gonnagall tartamudeó:  
  
  
  
-pero. qué. hacen. van. a. ¡¡¡maldición!!! ¡¡¡Fuera de aquí!!! ¡¡¡A mi despacho!!!  
  
  
  
A juzgar por el tono de sus chillidos, las tres últimas frases sonaron seguras. Bajaron las escaleras (los escalones ya no se movían) y llegaron al despacho. La Prof. se sentó detrás de su escritorio, e hizo aparecer una taza de té, donde echó unas gotitas de poción de valeriana. Movió la varita mágica, y cinco sillas aparecieron frente al el escritorio. Ya más relajada, dijo:  
  
  
  
-Ahora, me van a contar lo que pasó ¿Qué hacían allí?  
  
Dil se adelantó, y prefirió "omitir"lo de la profecía, suponiendo que se la quitarían en caso de decir la verdad:  
  
  
  
-Hace unos días, Harry soñó que el director moriría, profesora. Queríamos avisarle y nos encontramos con el tinglado armado. No pudimos hacer nada.  
  
-¿Vieron quien los hizo?  
  
  
  
Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Harry recordó algo, no pudo contenerse, y dijo lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento:  
  
-¡Snape! ¡Nos topamos con Snape, él nos impidió llegar a tiempo! ¡E impidió a Dil llegar con el antídoto!  
  
  
  
La profesora Mc Gonnagall parecía extrañada.  
  
-¿Severus Snape? ¡Imposible!  
  
  
  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza:  
  
-¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!- gritó- ¡Snape no pudo haber sido, está de vacaciones porque enfermó de cáncer!  
  
  
  
Un silencio muy helado se adueñó del despacho luego de que Hermione dijera las últimas palabras. Minerva Mc Gonnagall murmuró con voz ronca:  
  
-Eso quiere decir. que el asesino anda suelto.  
  
  
  
Capítulo XLII: Hogwarts silencioso.  
  
  
  
Lo que más temían Harry y los demás, era la cena de esa noche. Se les destrozaban los nervios de sólo pensar cómo se tomarían sus compañeros la noticia, de modo que no bajaron a comer. Se pasaron las horas muertas, mirándose las caras unos a otros, y sin decir nada.  
  
  
  
Como a la hora, los Gryffindor entraron en masa a la Sala Común. Dean Thomas les contó, al borde de un ataque de nerviosismo, como había sido.  
  
  
  
Todos los alumnos se habían extrañado al notar la poco habitual ausencia de Dumbledore: era casi tradicional verlo en la Mesa Alta a la hora de las comidas. Luego, Mc Gonnagall se había sentado en su puesto, y habían comenzado las murmuraciones.  
  
  
  
Seamus, más calmado que Dean, pero no sin neurosis, continuó con el relato.  
  
  
  
Mc Gonagall se levantó del puesto de Dumbledore, y todo el mundo pudo notar el tic en su mejilla. Estaba aún más seria de lo habitual. Las murmuraciones en el Gran Comedor cesaron, y su voz, aunque hablaba bajo, se oyó clara: El director había muerto.  
  
Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, y luego, el desorden el desconcierto se adueñaron del comedor: Las murmuraciones se extendieron por todas partes, alumnos sufrieron ataques de histeria, la confusión cundía.  
  
  
  
Paul tomó la palabra.  
  
  
  
A Mc Gonnagall realmente le había costado acallar y calmar un poco a los alumnos, sólo lo suficiente para que se enteraran que en tres días se acabarían adelantadamente el periodo, que se suspenderían las clases, que hasta entonces se observarían las medidas de seguridad más rigurosas vistas nunca, y que no salieran de la Sala Común.  
  
  
  
En un punto estuvieron los tres de acuerdo: En Slytherin, no había pánico, ni histeria, ni preocupación. Sólo había una sonrisa casi imperceptible de satisfacción.  
  
  
  
Un golpe seco se oyó en la alfombra. Era el cuerpo de Neville.  
  
  
  
-Neville, ya te pasaste de nuevo con las pastillas tranquilizantes.- se quejó Paul, que se había hecho muy amigo de él.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Yo? Nooo, yo no me he pasado con nada ¿a qué te refieres?- la voz de Neville desde el piso se oía amodorrada. Entre Paul y Lavender lo llevaron arriba, a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
"-Bueno, esto es terrible. No sólo nos destruyó la confianza y la seguridad: También nos está doblegando moralmente."- pensó Hermione. Intentaba mantenerse bajo control, pero tanto ella como el resto del colegio, lo único que querían era escapar de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente (nadie durmió, salvo Neville. Todos se quedaron desvelados en la Sala Común.) Harry y sus amigos sentían como si hubieran vivido mil años en un día. Harry había intentado escribirle a Sirius, pero nunca logró salir de la Sala Común: los profesores se turnaban para vigilar las salas comunes y ver que nadie saliera de ellas.  
  
  
  
-Alégrense, muchachos- dijo Dil, aunque sin ganas.- sólo dos días, y empacamos, nos vamos, ¡nos largamos! Y ojalá pasen instantáneamente. Yo no quiero seguir aquí.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por papá.- murmuró Ron. -¿recuerdan la lechuza que llegó en la madrugada? Era de casa. Y papá no se encuentra bien.  
  
-Desde que lo ascendieron, mamá cuenta que papá está llegando a las dos de la mañana todos los días. Y debe irse a trabajar a las seis. Si sigue así, se enfermará.- siguió Ginny, bostezando involuntariamente.  
  
  
  
El aspecto de los cinco, a decir verdad, daba la impresión de haber salido de una película de terror. Harry, sin los anteojos (estaban tirados por cualquier parte) tenía unas ojeras que combinaban con sus enrojecidos ojos y le daban aspecto de vampiro. Hermione estaba más despeinada que nunca, y ni hablar de Ron, Ginny y Dil.  
  
  
  
-Me pregunto si podría pedirle a Neville unas cuantas pastillas.- comentó Ron. Hermione pareció molestarse por alguna razón. Estaba pensativa, y de repente gritó:  
  
-¡Eso no es lo más importante ahora! ¡Hay que terminar la interpretación!  
  
-Hermione, ya no tiene objeto- repuso Harry, desalentado por completo- Dumbledore murió, Hogwarts está acabado, el ministerio es un caos. Es el fin.  
  
-¡No están entendiendo!- gritó Hermione- ¡Ahora más que nunca hay que terminar! ¡Hay más muertes en camino!  
  
-Hermione, nunca creí que yo diría algo como esto.pero sólo podemos esperar.- dijo Dil, tan desanimada como Harry. Ron no decía nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado, al igual que Ginny. Las palabras de Hermione eran alarmantes, pero... ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?  
  
  
  
-¡Bien!- resopló Hermione- ¡Abandonen ustedes, si quieren, pero yo voy a seguir! ¡Aunque sea sola!  
  
  
  
Se levantó del sillón en que estaba arrellanada, y se encaminó decididamente hacia la puerta de la escalera de las chicas. Ron se levantó algo desganado de su sillón y la sujetó por un brazo.  
  
-Bueno, no tendrás que hacerlo sola. Yo te ayudaré. ¿Vale?  
  
-Y yo- lo siguió Ginny. Estoy harta de ser tan inútil.  
  
-Vale, yo voy también. Somos un equipo, ¿No? ¿Qué dices, Harry?  
  
Los cuatro lo miraron fijamente. Al final, Harry accedió y se unió a ellos.  
  
-Adelante a toda máquina, entonces.  
  
  
  
Las siguientes horas de trabajo fueron febriles. Todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, menos ellos cinco, avanzando entre palabras raras y diccionarios.  
  
  
  
También lo fueron para la profesora Mc Gonnagall. Apenas le fue posible, mandó a llamar desde Londres al señor Ollivander. Quizá el asesino hubiera empleado la varita de uno de los maestros. Quizá incluso había sido uno de ellos. Mc Gonnagall no quería desconfiar de nadie, pero no estaba segura de que fueran todos inocentes.  
  
Reunió a los profesores en su despacho. Cuando todos, incluyendo a Madame Pince y Madame Pomfrey, estuvieron reunidos allí, dijo:  
  
  
  
-Bien. ahora registraremos las varitas. ¡y cuidado, porque el experto sabe muy bien a quien pertenece cada cual!  
  
  
  
Ollivander aplicó el hechizo indexa incantato, y formas de humo, en orden inverso, fueron saliendo de las puntas de las varitas. Al tomar una especialmente delgada, comenzaron a manar gotas de humo líquido, que en vez de ascender, caía al suelo y formaba charcos, como la sangre.  
  
  
  
Los profesores contuvieron la respiración, y todos miraron a la misma persona.  
  
-¡No! ¡Yo no fui!- chilló Fleur, antes de desmayarse.  
  
Mc Gonnagall había palidecido. Recobró su temple, y ordenó:  
  
-Michael, trae veritaserum.  
  
  
  
En el tiempo en que Mike se demoró en ir y volver de las mazmorras, Fleur ya había despertado. Y se encontraba en una crisis de histeria.  
  
-¡¡¡"Jugo" que yo no fui!!! ¡¡¡"Pog" lo que sea más "saggado paga" ustedes!!! ¡¡¡Yo no fuííí!!!  
  
-Fleur, no sabes como lamento hacer esto- dijo Mike, mirando a otro lado antes de gritar apuntándole- ¡Desmaius!  
  
Fleur cayó instantáneamente al suelo. Mike hizo pasar por su garganta tres gotitas del liquido de una botella negra; y luego la despertó. Mc Gonnagall se adelantó, y dijo:  
  
  
  
-¿Me oyes?  
  
-Si- contestó ella, con voz carente de expresión.  
  
-¿Es esta tu varita?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y mataste a.- Mc Gonnagall vaciló- fuiste tú quien asesinó a Albus Dumbledore?  
  
  
  
Fleur no contestó. Todos los profesores estaban fijos en ella. Luego, lentamente, ella contestó:  
  
-Si.  
  
-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Mc Gonnagall. Temblaba.- ¡Enciérrenla en mi despacho! Necesito. necesito estar sola.  
  
-Minerva. ¿estas segura que es ella?- preguntó la profesora Sprout  
  
-Todo encaja.- replicó Mc Gonnagall, mirando con odio la puerta por donde Fleur había desaparecido.- Ella tenía uno de esos. Ojos de Dragón. Así es como controlaba a Potter a inicios del curso, ¿recuerdan? Se aparecía y desaparecía por Hogwarts. Y así tomó la forma de Severus sin necesidad de usar multijugos. por cierto, Michael ¿qué le dijiste a Granger para explicar la ausencia de Severus?  
  
-Dije que tenía cáncer- le recordó Mike  
  
-Bien. Lo de la misión secreta no lo deben saber los alumnos, y menos ellos.Por favor, déjenme ir. Necesito descansar.- dijo Mc Gonnagall, saliendo de su despacho.  
  
  
  
-Necesito dormir un poco- bostezó Harry.- estoy molido.  
  
-Okey, vete a dormir.- contestó Ginny sin despegar su vista del diccionario- Nosotros seguimos. Luego nos relevas.  
  
  
  
Harry subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los chicos de quinto. Estaba vacío, salvo por Neville. Los calmantes que había tomado realmente debían ser fuertes, porque no había dejado de dormir desde la noche anterior. Harry no se molestó en ponerse el pijama, se tendió sobre la cama a descansar, no iba a dormirse, solo descansaría un momento. A los cinco minutos, estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
  
  
"-ven-" dijo la voz en su mente. Igual a la de siempre, la que había escuchado en ocasiones anteriores. Harry presentía lo que le esperaba, e intentó resistirse con toda su alma sin ningún resultado.  
  
  
  
Apartó la cobija, y se calzó los zapatos. Abrió con lentitud la puerta del dormitorio. todos sus movimientos eran como si no quisiera hacerlos. Aún intentaba resistirse. la voz lo guiaba por las escaleras.  
  
  
  
En la Sala Común sólo estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Dil. Lo sintieron llegar, y vieron como atravesaba lentamente la Sala Común hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
  
  
-Ah, hola Harry. ¿Nos ayudas?  
  
  
  
Como es de esperar, Harry no pudo contestar, aunque quiso. Siguió caminando, salió sin ningún problema (por alguna extraña razón, no había ningún profesor cuidando la puerta.) y fue entonces cuando los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse. Ron y Hermione recordaron el principio de año, y salieron corriendo detrás de él, seguidos por Ginny y Dil, que no entendía nada.  
  
  
  
-Eh ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Lo doparon? ¿Es sonámbulo?  
  
-¡Espera! ¡Hay que seguirlo!- gritó Hermione. Harry iba mucho más adelante que ellos: parecía como si ya no tuviera voluntad para resistirse, y corría por los pasillos hacia quizás dónde.  
  
  
  
Falcore el fénix había bajado volando las escaleras, y los seguía silenciosamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Harry seguía corriendo velozmente detrás de todos ellos, y muy pronto se dieron cuenta de adonde se dirigía: la Cámara de Merlín aparecía frente a ellos.  
  
  
  
-Nimue, hada de Avalon- murmuró Harry apenas, con una voz ronca, inexpresiva, que no parecía la suya. La puerta trampa en el suelo del armario se abrió.  
  
  
  
Harry bajó la escalerilla, seguido por los chicos y el fénix. Se detuvo en mitad de la Cámara, como esperando. Los chicos se pararon al lado suyo, intentando reanimarlo, vamos, siquiera llamar su atención, pero nada.  
  
  
  
De pronto, grandes llamas verdes y blancas los rodearon; y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que se habían parado sobre el círculo mágico.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XLIII: ".Suya será la elección."  
  
Cayeron los cuatro en un prado sombrío. Era de noche y unas ruinas se erigían alrededor de ellos. Hermione las miró detenidamente, y dio un respingo. -¡Esto es Stonehenge! ¡El centro de la magia en Gran Bretaña! ¿Cómo.? -Exactamente - admitió una voz burlona y algo fría, aunque no demasiado, detrás de ellos. A los chicos se les erizó el cabello. Harry giró lentamente, temiendo encontrar lo que se imaginaba y se encontró con la copia calca de sí mismo. Salvo por el detalle de los anteojos y la cicatriz, el recién llegado parecía su gemelo. Ginny ahogó un grito.  
  
-¡Tu!  
  
Tom Ryddle sonrió con más ganas.  
  
-¿Te sorprende? Sabes, Harry, la sangre de un muchacho de catorce es un rejuvenecedor poderoso. Y más si lo ayudas un poco.  
  
Harry se preguntó por qué Ryddle les decía todo eso. Si hubiese sido el Voldemort de siempre, los hubiese matado enseguida.  
  
-Sé lo que están pensando. No los voy a matar.todavía. Quiero probar lo siguiente en ese fénix de ustedes- recién en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que Falcore los había seguido. Ryddle hizo una floritura con la varita y el pájaro cerró los ojos y comenzó a levitar a tres metros del suelo. En ese momento, una niebla negruzca comenzó a rodearlo y a entrar en su cuerpo. Cuando quedó inmerso en una enorme burbuja negra, Ryddle chasqueó los dedos y el fénix emergió. Era una horrible ave negra, con unas espantosas garras y plumas filosas.  
  
-¿Les gusta? ¿No? Enfrentaremos el poder de cuatro niños estúpidos al del rey de las tinieblas. Veremos quien gana.  
  
Hermione susurró a los demás: -¡Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño a nuestro fénix! -No hay otra manera. Utilicemos.el Hechizo de los Tres Poderes.-dijo Harry, recordando ".en aquel élfico tripoder regenerado." -¡Estás loco Harry! ¡No tiene el suficiente poder! -Hay que intentarlo. Vamos, ¡Triptium!  
  
Para su sorpresa, en vez de aparecer la sustancia que cambiaba de colores, se materializaron tres anillos, que se metieron cada uno en la mano de Harry, Hermione, y Ron, respectivamente. Un anillo de diamante, uno de zafiro y uno de rubí.  
  
-¡Pyros, Narya! -¡Aqua, Nenya! -¡Aeros, Vilya!  
  
Grandes llamas salieron de la mano de Harry, golpeando al pájaro. Pero este se encendió y lanzó un chorro de llamas oscuras, contrarrestando el ataque. Ron levantó una gran ola, procedente de algún lugar desconocido, y lo cubrió, apagando el fuego del pájaro, pero no el de Harry. El fénix cayó en picado unos cuantos metros y volvió a remontar, dirigiendo sus ataques hacia Hermione. Ella levantó una corriente de aire que desvió las llamas de vuelta hasta el fénix y lo atrapó en un remolino invisible, que le impedía moverse.  
  
-¡Déjenme terminarlo!- gritó Ginny. Nadie escuchó el conjuro que usó, pero lo cierto es que el fénix se estrelló contra el suelo, y la sombra comenzó inmediatamente a salir de él.  
  
La sarta de hechizos pareció dar resultado por un momento. Ryddle alzó la varita, la sombra volvió al cuerpo del ave y el fénix alzó el vuelo nuevamente, despidiendo chorros de fuego contra los chicos.  
  
En ese instante, una sombra que parecía corpórea, salió de entre los monolitos y atacó al fénix. Le mordía el cuello, asfixiándolo. Cuando el ave intentaba prenderse de nuevo para zafarse, volvía a ser una sombra, a quien las llamas traspasaban. Era como un animal.parecía un lince. El gran pájaro cayó finalmente al suelo, la niebla oscura salió de él y volvió a ser un fénix. Ryddle, furioso, echó mano de la varita y apuntó a Harry. Ginny se dio cuenta, y se interpuso entre él y Harry.  
  
-Apártate, muchacha idiota. -¡No mates a Harry!- rogó Ginny- ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Te lo ruego, mátame a mí en su lugar!  
  
A Harry la escena le era familiar. Sobre todo cuando Tom Ryddle apartó a Ginny y la hizo a un lado. Aún así, en la última fracción de segundo, Ginny quitó a Harry de en medio y se interpuso entre él y la maldición. Hubo un destello cegador de luz verde, un sonido como de torrente, un grito que se apagó antes de salir y otro sonido más: El de un cuerpo cayendo a la hierba.  
  
Harry vio Ginny tendida en el suelo, muerta, y unas lágrimas le rodaron por la cara. La intentó reanimar, aunque sabía que era en vano. Y es que una parte de él, no quería creerlo, no quería reconocer que Ginny hubiese muerto. Abrazó su cuerpo frío, mientras seguían cayéndole por la cara unas lagrimas silenciosas: Primero sus padres, luego Dumbledore, ahora Ginny. Ron observaba estupefacto, como si le costara procesar lo que acababa de ver. La sombra de lince corrió hasta Harry, Tom Ryddle levantó la varita nuevamente, dirigió la maldición hacia el lince de sombra, que no murió. La maldición la atravesó, como sucediera antes con las llamas. Sólo se desplomó y con un pequeño estallido, recuperó la forma humana.  
  
Era Dil. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron, aunque para Harry no era su principal preocupación. Una ira como veneno corrosivo le circulaba por las venas. Un odio superior a cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. Quizá por eso, depositó a Ginny con suavidad en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas le seguían cayendo. Recogió su varita mágica y avanzó lentamente hacia Ryddle, quien no había variado su cruel sonrisa.  
  
-¡Tu!- gritó Harry, con todo el despecho del que fue capaz de poner en su voz. Alzó su varita y. -Oh, no. No cometeré el mismo error de hace un año, Harry Potter.- comentó Tom Ryddle, al ver a Harry avanzando hacia él, dispuesto a hacer algo que el mismo Harry sabía estúpido, sin sentido. Pero el asesinato de Ginny, la única chica a la que había querido de verdad le había dado fuerza. Ella había muerto, tal como su madre hace catorce años, para interponerse entre él y la Avada Kedabra. Para salvarlo.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó Ryddle en ese momento, y la varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. A éste le importó poco. Era tal su rabia, que seguía avanzando hacia Tom Ryddle, dispuesto a acabar con él con sus manos, si es que no contaba con la ayuda de la magia.  
  
-¡No lo hagas Harry!- exclamó Dil, incorporándose con ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Ese segundo de indecisión fue crucial. De la punta de la varita de Ryddle salieron velozmente unas cuerdas largas y gruesas, que ató a cada uno a un monolito. Ryddle soltó una risa despectiva. -¿Qué sería peor para ti, Harry? ¿Qué tus amigos te vean morir, o ver morir lentamente a tus amigos?- chasqueó los dedos y Ron cayó al suelo. Estaba pálido y temblaba, pero recogió su varita y se levantó. Antes de que alcanzara a hacer nada, sufrió los efectos de la maldición cruciatus. Sus gritos se expandieron, por el eco que se formaba entre las rocas dispuestas en círculos. Cuando Ron cayó al suelo, demasiado débil para seguir en pié, Ryddle volvió a chasquear los dedos y fue Hermione la que cayó. -¿Sabes lo que te espera, verdad?- comentó Ryddle, al ver la forma en que Hermione avanzaba hacia él, con la varita en alto- Creo que no. ¡Contesta, chiquilla! ¡Imperio!  
  
Una expresión de concentración apareció en el rostro de Hermione, que luchaba por resistirse a la maldición. Pasaron cinco minutos, y las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo le caían por la cara, pero no dijo nada. Esto enfureció a Ryddle. -¡Aprende a respetarme, sangre sucia! ¡Crucio!  
  
Ron fue algo más rápido. Se levantó lo más velozmente que pudo, a pesar de estar muy débil, y empujó a Hermione lejos. La maldición le dio de lleno, y comenzó a gritar nuevamente, cada vez más fuerte. Hermione lo observaba, anonadada. Tom Ryddle comentó con desprecio: -¡Que muchacho más estúpido! ¿Por qué lo hizo? Van a morir de todos modos.- No bajó la varita. Ron seguía gritando, y esto enfureció a Dil. -¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Los atacas porque están desarmados! -¡Ven aquí entonces!- vociferó Ryddle- ¡Serás la primera en morir!  
  
Dil se volvió a transformar en el lince de sombra, saltó para atacar a Tom Ryddle y logró arañarle la cara. Una, dos tres gotas de sangre oscura le cayeron por el rostro. Enfurecido, Tom Ryddle alzó la varita y en ese momento, Dil volvió a ser incorpórea, solo una sombra, a la cual, la Avada Kedabra no podía matar. La maldición asesina atravesó la sombra, pero aunque no la mató, Dil volvió a ser humana y cayó inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Ron recibía por tercera vez los efectos de la maldición cruciatus.  
  
-¡Es a mí a quien quieres!- gritó Harry al ver la escena. Hermione llorando arrodillada al lado de Ron. Ron, sin poder moverse y lleno de moretones, como si hubiese recibido una paliza. Dil inconsciente en el suelo. Y más allá.el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny. No podía permitir que sus amigos murieran también. Ginny.Iba a vengarla, costara lo que costara.- ¡Ellos no tienen por qué morir! -¿Por qué deseas la muerte, Harry Potter?- susurró Tom Ryddle, como si cambiara de idea en forma repentina, aunque siguiendo un plan preconcebido- Tú y yo podríamos se poderosos.oh, sí, muy, muy poderosos.  
  
Imágenes y voces fueron entrando claramente en la mente de Harry. La cicatriz le dolía como nunca. Sentía que lo iba a partir en dos.  
  
Dos señores vestidos de negro se levantaban de dos sitiales también negros. Con algo de sorpresa, Harry reconoció a uno de ellos como a él mismo, más crecido. Habían logrado el poder absoluto sobre todo, tenían la tierra sumida en la sombra. Una sombra oscura, como niebla pegajosa. Y a una orden suya, traían un caldero enorme, grande como una piscina. Y ellos: Harry y Tom Ryddle comenzaban el largo conjuro:  
  
-Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo.  
  
El caldero adquiría un resplandor cegador. Emergían del caldero tres figuras: Sus padres y Ginny.  
  
Ginny. Tenía a Ginny a su lado. Ella corría hasta él y lo abrazaba. Casi podía sentir su calor entre sus brazos, su cabello rozándole el rostro. Sus labios unidos a los suyos. su aliento, su perfume.  
  
Mientras, una sed de poder desconocida estaba apareciendo en él. El deseo de la oscuridad. La visión cambió, Harry se veía a si mismo en la cima de todo. Junto a Tom Ryddle lograba ese poder, y Harry podía leer en las mentes y en los corazones de todos. Libertaba a los presos injustamente encarcelados en Azkaban, avanzando con una varita que despedía llamas. -Oh, si. tus padres.- comentó Ryddle.- te lo ofrecí una vez, Harry. Y no me creíste. Sin embargo, hace un tiempo, un año, para ser exactos, tu presenciaste mi resurrección. Tengo el poder de la vida y la muerte. Si tu quisieras, si te unieras a mí, estarían de vuelta. Y también esa chica, que tanto parece importarte.  
  
Los tres amigos presenciaban estupefactos la escena. La magia existente en Harry se liberaba, como una niebla. La mitad de esa niebla era blanca, y la otra oscura. Ambas intentaban destruirse mutuamente, mientras a Harry le dolía cada vez más la cicatriz. Hasta Ron comenzó a pensar "Nos dejará, se unirá a él y nos abandonará"  
  
Un peso en el corazón de Harry empezó a atormentarlo. Era como si oyera dos voces dentro de su cabeza. Pero no se trataba de la maldición imperius. Eran sus voces, sólo que una de ellas era potente y grave. La otra era la suya, normal. Comenzaba a sumirse en una lucha interna. "-Tu sabes que es cierto. Únete al señor oscuro"- susurraba la voz grave dentro de su cabeza. "-¡No! Yo se que no debo"- contestaba de inmediato la otra voz. "-El amo de las tinieblas posee poderes inimaginables. Él puede. él puede." "-¿Pero. y que pasará con mis amigos? Yo.no podría dejarlos" "-¿Ellos? No tienen por qué morir. Puedes salvar sus vidas, la tuya y regresar a todos aquellos que amaste" "-Ellos. murieron.a manos de. Voldemort - murmuró casi inaudible la segunda voz. "-Oh, si. Porque se le opusieron. Pero si tu no te opones, poseerás un poder suficiente como para gobernar todo el planeta." "-Yo.no.deseo. eso"- dijo aún más bajo la segunda voz. "-Sabes que sí. Sabes que deseas el poder, no lo niegues" "-No lo niego.pero sé que no es correcto"- reconoció la segunda voz "-¡Ah! ¿Y Ginny? Únete al rey tenebroso, y poseerás todo aquello que alguna vez deseaste"  
  
Harry recordó esa vez del Espejo de Erised. Había visto a su familia. Si hubiese tenido el espejo a mano, ¿Qué hubiese visto en ese momento? "-Lo haré- dijo la segunda voz, volviéndose tan amenazadora como la primera voz- ¡Lo haré!  
  
Harry se levantó como en trance. Avanzó hacia Tom Ryddle. Éste, que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry, volvió a sonreír con cruel satisfacción. Harry se uniría a él. Con la ayuda del elegido, alcanzaría el poder total. Luego, lo eliminaría, pues no estaba dispuesto a disputar con nadie su superioridad. Y Harry avanzaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
En ese momento, una voz que trataba de ser fuerte y clara, pronunció en élfico:  
  
- Eru edain anyare iuvé. Ale valane ata Daedeloth ë Alata. Amarth dör remmen atë eru edäin.  
  
  
  
Otra voz respondió débilmente, pero audible, esta vez traduciendo:  
  
-Un elegido habrá en que converjan luz y oscuridad. El destino del mundo está en sus manos. Será puesto a dura prueba, y suya será la elección.  
  
  
  
Hermione y Dil habían recordado la profecía, entendiendo por fin su verdadero significado. Bastó para que Harry saliera de su trance. Pero se fortaleció también en él esa faceta desconocida de sí mismo. La indecisión lo torturaba y no sabía que hacer. Tom Ryddle se fijó en su indecisión, y para terminar de convencerlo dijo:  
  
-¿Sabes por qué quise matarte? Te lo diré.en ti fluye mezclada la sangre de elfos y hombres, y se dice que esa estirpe nunca se extinguirá del todo. En ti convergen la sangre de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Si, sé lo que leíste, yo puse el diario en tu camino. ¡Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas! ¡Seríamos los magos más poderosos alguna vez nacidos! ¡Someteríamos al mundo entero!  
  
  
  
Harry se paró a pensar un momento. algo no encajaba.: Sirius le había dicho del diario. ¿O es que acaso.? Claro, por eso se había comportado de esa forma tan extraña.  
  
  
  
Slytherin y Gryffindor. comprendió entonces el porqué de su lucha interna. Pero su parte malvada aumentaba y decrecía, como una marea de flujo irregular, y aunque quería, Harry no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para resistírsele.  
  
-Harry.-llamó Ron- No lo hagas. no vayas con él, Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry escuchó esto, y una parte de su antiguo yo afloró. El recuerdo de los días en que recorrían Hogwarts, compartían buenos y malos momentos. incluso hacían una que otra travesura, quebrantando normas con ayuda de la capa y el mapa.  
  
  
  
Ryddle escuchó, pero no le hizo nada a Ron. Estaba jugando una partida peligrosa, y si actuaba a tontas y a locas, podría echarlo a perder todo. Mientras, Harry intentaba resistirse con una fuerza renovada a esa oscuridad interna, que coexistía con su luz: Amistad, esperanza, valentía.  
  
-Harry, por favor- llamó Hermione, esta vez- No lo hagas ¿Quién te asegura que cumplirá lo que promete?  
  
  
  
Otra parte de sí mismo afloró en Harry, ayudándole a resistir con un poco más de energía. Recordó esos días tristes en que no hablaba con Ron, cuando ella lo había acompañado. Le ayudaba y apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, aunque quebrantara las normas; cosa que ella jamás haría sin motivo. Que amigos, estos. Nunca lo habían dejado solo.  
  
Dil se levantó e imploró también:  
  
-Harry, tu tienes el poder de inclinar la balanza. No lo desperdicies. No vayas con él.  
  
  
  
Tom Ryddle miró a Harry directo a los ojos y tronó sus dedos largos y blancos. Aparecieron tres grandes calderos, llenos de agua hasta el borde y con el fuego crepitando debajo.  
  
-Están listos. ¿Qué eliges, Harry? Debes saber que el negro tapa al blanco, que si hay luz, por fuerza ha de haber sombra. Sólo la oscuridad es digna de veneración, Harry. Di tu elección.  
  
  
  
Sonaba tan convincente. Harry miró primero a los tres calderos listos, luego a sus amigos, y luego de nuevo a los calderos. Y tres voces le susurraron al oído: La de su madre, la de su padre. y la de Ginny. Le imploraron que no aceptara, que era un precio demasiado terrible por vivir, que ellos habían muerto por él, para que fuera libre.  
  
-¡Habla, muchacho!- gritó Ryddle, comenzando a impacientarse. Harry comenzaba a escaparse de sus manos. Bueno, si esto sucedía, tendría que matarlo. No podría convencerlo otra vez. Reuniendo toda la fuerza y la entereza de la que fue capaz, Harry respiró hondo y gritó:  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Harry! Ni siquiera tienes la varita. Pero si quieres morir. ¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
  
  
El impacto de la maldición lo hizo trastabillar. Vio el destello verde y brillante, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Pero no sintió nada especial. No había muerto aunque se sentía más débil que antes. Asombrado, observó como el rayo de luz verde alcanzaba a Tom Ryddle, que se tambaleaba, y volvía a rebotar. El juego se repitió varias veces, y cada vez que el rayo lo golpeaba, se sentía más y más débil. Un último empellón de luz, lo hizo estrellarse contra uno de los monolitos, haciéndole golpearse fuertemente la cabeza, y ver todo negro. Antes de caer al suelo y cerrar los ojos, alcanzó a ver una multitud indefinida. Algo que parecían ser diferentes criaturas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo XLIV: El fin de otro año.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caía, caía, caía. Por un túnel largo, estrecho y oscuro. El único ruido que sentía era el de su cuerpo dolorido rebotando contra las paredes del túnel. El frío era horrible. Sentía un dolor quemante no sólo en la frente, si no que en toda la cabeza, y en la pierna izquierda; Como si tuviera clavadas mil agujas puntiagudas.  
  
  
  
Seguía cayendo, seguía golpeándose contra las paredes. Quiso gritar, pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Comenzaba a angustiarse en serio, algo le impedía respirar, como si tuviera un enorme peso sobre el pecho. Justo al chocar con una de las paredes, pudo darse vuelta en el aire y mirar hacia abajo. Nada. Ni la más miserable luz llegaba hasta el túnel. Y el seguía cayendo y golpeándose.  
  
  
  
Comenzó a escuchar voces. Gente que hablaba. No pudo precisar lo que decían. Y mientras más abajo caía, más frío, dolor y angustia se apoderaba de él. Y de repente, distinguió claramente el sonido de muchas voces que le llamaban:  
  
  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry!  
  
-¡Está volviendo en sí!  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡Espera un minuto!  
  
  
  
La oscuridad se desvaneció para dar paso a una claridad que le dañaba los ojos y lo cegó por un momento. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz, sólo logró ver un montón de manchas borrosas, tan cerca que parecían estar encima de él. Manoteó bajo la almohada, encontró sus anteojos y se los puso.  
  
  
  
Lo primero que vio fue un montón de rostros de alivio al ver que había despertado.. Distinguió las conocidas caras de Ron, Hermione, Dil, Hagrid, Mc Gonnagall, Madame Pomfrey y Fleur Delacour. Y a dos personas a las que no conocía. Nunca había visto la enfermería tan llena de gente. Uno de los dos desconocidos se le acercó, y pudo verlo bien. Era asombrosamente parecido a.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?- murmuró, y deseó no haber dicho nada: Una puntada le bajó por la nuca y sacudió su adolorido cuerpo.  
  
-Si muchacho. Aberforth Dumbledore. No te pediré que hables, ya habrá tiempo para eso.  
  
-El ministro tiene razón- alegó Madame Pomfrey, molesta.- ¡Vamos, déjenlo descansar! ¡Salgan!  
  
  
  
Una vez que todos salieron, más que un poco contrariados de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le dijo.  
  
  
  
-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ¡No hables! ¿Oíste? Tu diagnóstico: Un "tec" cerrado, la pierna izquierda quebrada (ya arreglaré eso, no te preocupes). De todas formas, saliste mejor librado de lo que uno pensaría. al llegar, estabas en coma. Ahora, bébete esto- le ayudó a incorporarse un poco, y le alcanzó una copa- para dormir sin soñar.  
  
  
  
El aire pareció espesarse. Un profundo sopor se apoderó de él, como si todo el dolor desapareciera. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, ya estaba dormido.  
  
  
  
Horas más tarde, en la noche, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió sin que se viera quien lo había hecho.  
  
  
  
Dil se despojó de la capa invisible, y se acercó a la cama de Harry, que dormía.  
  
  
  
-Mi niño duerme.- murmuró Dil, pasándole una mano por la cabeza, a la que rodeaba un vendaje. Acercó una silla, se sentó, y le cogió la mano. Se quedó mirándolo. Una voz surgió del fondo, e inquirió.  
  
-¿"Mi niño", Djilah?  
  
  
  
Dil pasó saliva, y volteó.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
  
-Por dios, Djilah, hace tres días que duermo aquí. Estás con una cabeza. ¿sabes? Te he visto demasiado preocupada.  
  
-¿Si?- murmuró Dil- ¿Y?  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Depende- gruñó ella, previendo la pregunta  
  
-¿Quieres a ese chico?- preguntó su mamá, sonriendo.  
  
-¡lo sabía!- exclamó fastidiada- ¿Realmente te importa?  
  
  
  
Se había ruborizado. Su mamá pronunció su sonrisa, y contestó, restándole importancia.  
  
  
  
-No realmente. No tiene importancia, sólo preguntaba. Y Djilah.  
  
-¿Ajá?  
  
-Son las doce de la noche. Vete a dormir.  
  
-¡Madre siempre es madre!- se rió Dil  
  
-¡Claro que si! Si no, no sería tu mamá. Buenas noches.  
  
  
  
Su mamá la abrazó, y le susurró:  
  
-¿Sabes? Tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de cómo te comportaste el jueves.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
  
  
Su papá. Dil solía acordarse mucho de él, aunque todo había sucedido estando muy pequeña. Dhissem Sadjib.  
  
Había sido el custodio del Corazón de Shiva, un enorme cristal, de poder tan destructor como protector.  
  
Corazón de Shiva. unos hombres encapuchados de negro habían asaltado su casa. El padre de Dil había protegido a su mujer e hija detrás del cristal y de sí mismo. Ahí se refugiaron de los continuos Avada Kedabra que los encapuchados les estaban lanzando. El cristal vibraba. no aguantó mucho más: se quebró en miles de fragmentos, y al mismo tiempo, hirieron de muerte a Dhissem. Los encapuchados recogieron los trozos más grandes y desaparecieron.  
  
Los trozos restantes se convertirían en Ojos de Dragón.  
  
  
  
Dil cerró los ojos.  
  
Hermione recordaba.  
  
  
  
Hagrid los había encontrado en pésimo estado. En todo caso, ella era la que había salido mejor librada del enfrentamiento. No había visto que había sido de Voldemort.  
  
Hagrid iba acompañado de magos, animagos, centauros, gigantes y otras criaturas. Venían de la liberación de Durmstrang. Entre todos, habían ayudado a llevar a Harry, Ron y Dil, que iban inconscientes. Y el cuerpo inerte de Ginny.  
  
Ron le preocupaba más que ninguno. Iba muy mal: estaba lleno de moretones, y respiraba en forma agitada. La forma en que la había salvado.Pobre Ron. Se dio cuenta de que ella también lo quería, y lo cuidó durante todo el viaje. Así como Dil, al despertar, lo hizo con Harry.  
  
  
  
Ron tampoco podía dormir.  
  
  
  
Había despertado la misma noche en que habían llegado a Hogwarts. De todas formas, Madame Pomfrey los obligó a pasar la noche en la enfermería. Pensaba en su hermana.  
  
La habían enterrado el día anterior al que Harry despertó. Sólo a él lo mandaron a llamar desde su casa. Todos estaban allí, incluida la prima Marietta. La Señora Weasley no cabía en sí de dolor: Había perdido a dos de sus hijos en menos de un año.  
  
Su hermana. Ron recordó a la Cámara Secreta.  
  
  
  
Dos días más tarde, a Harry le fue permitido salir a ratos de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no estaba muy conforme con sus paseos, pero hubiera sido imposible para él permanecer recostado mucho más tiempo. Estaba casi sano, salvo por una ligera migraña que le daba cada vez que se ponía nervioso. De todas formas, Madame Pomfrey le aseguró que eso también desaparecería sin dejar secuelas.  
  
  
  
Al fin y al cabo, no era eso tampoco lo que más le había afectado.  
  
  
  
Terminó haciéndose muy amigo de la mamá de Dil, de esos de largas conversaciones.  
  
-¿Sabes? A "tu niño" le hacía falta la presencia de una mujer adulta que le aconsejara- bromeó la mamá de Dil  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡No es mi niño!- gritó Dil  
  
-Como quieras- contestó su mamá, medio molesta- A propósito, Jan escribió hoy. Quiere saber como estás.  
  
-¿¡Que?! ¿Ese sabe escribir?  
  
Hermione llegó hasta donde ellas estaban conversando, y preguntó:  
  
-¿Quién es Jan?  
  
-Un enano indeseable- contestó Dil, sabiendo que a su mamá le molestaría.  
  
-Es su hermano- señaló su mamá, indiferente.- ¡y no le digas enano!  
  
-No es mi hermano- murmuró Dil, luego de que su mamá se fuera.  
  
  
  
-¿Sabes, Harry? La vida sigue. No quiero que te deprimas, aún eres demasiado joven para eso. Las cosas suceden y ya, y para evitarlo no se puede hacer más que lo que está a tu alcance.  
  
-Fue mi culpa- murmuró él- Se interpuso entre la maldición y yo. No tendría que haberlo hecho.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta de lo que ella quiso darte? No hay un regalo más bello que la vida. Dio la suya por la tuya, porque te quería. Y hay mucha gente que te quiere, hay muchas cosas para hacer, muchas razones para luchar y vivir. Entiendo que estés muy triste. yo también pasé por algo parecido. Pero las personas a las que amamos no se van jamás del todo: basta con que no las olvidemos.  
  
  
  
-¿Tu mamá es filósofa?- le preguntó Hermione a Dil, luego de escuchar una de las muchas conversaciones.  
  
-¡Uf, de todo! A veces, su manera de psicoanalizarte es agotadora. ¿Y Ron?  
  
-Él está mejor- aseguró Hermione.  
  
-Menos mal. Ojalá que Harry esté bien, de todas maneras, mamá realmente se cree su cuento, pero espero que le funcione.  
  
  
  
Las clases habían terminado hace dos días, y Harry y sus amigos estaban realmente agradecidos por ello. Todo habría sido demasiado insoportable con la escuela llena de gente.  
  
Ron llegó hasta donde ellas estaban conversando.  
  
-Hola- saludó  
  
-Hola, Ron. ¿Qué onda, como estás?  
  
-Sobreviviré- sonrió con un poco de tristeza- pero la extraño mucho.- agregó refiriéndose a Ginny.  
  
-Ay, Ron, lo siento tanto.- murmuró Hermione, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-¡por favor! ¿Quién dice que al final no hay un reencuentro? Hay que confiar en él.- dijo Dil citando a su mamá.  
  
-.porque si no, la vida no tendría sentido- completó la mamá de Dil apareciendo por detrás.- ¿saben muchachos? Aberforth cree que es mejor que estén bajo la custodia de alguien competente, así que.  
  
-¿Iremos de vacaciones a casa del Ministro?- interrumpió Dil sarcásticamente  
  
-No seas pesada, Djilah- se exasperó su mamá- Pasarán el verano en mi casa. si les dan permiso, claro.  
  
-¿No es un problema para usted, Señora Henderson?  
  
-¡Claro que no! Por algo me ofrecí. Y no me digas "Señora" y menos "Henderson". Me haces sentir vieja. Dime Xahian.  
  
-Vaya. ¿Y que razones tiene el ministro para pensar que eres responsable?- preguntó Dil. Xahian pasó por alto el comentario y contestó:  
  
-Estarán más seguros que en sus propias casas. Y creo que de todas maneras, en ellas ya hay demasiados líos como para añadir más.  
  
-Mmm, es Aberforth no es nada tonto. Y yo que creí que, con el asunto de la cabra, el tipo era demente, ¿no?  
  
-Ah, eso pasó hace demasiados años. Fue un accidente, cuando era niño. Es un hombre muy competente. Será un buen Ministro.  
  
  
  
Apenas Madame Pomfrey y el Ministro autorizaron a Harry para irse, los cinco subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts. Iban por la mitad del recorrido, Xahian dormía, y ya nadie sabía que hacer para quitarse el aburrimiento de encima (esos viajes solían ser muy aburridos) cuando una cosa gris y borrosa comenzó a picotear la ventana.  
  
Ron la abrió, y la cosa gris resultó ser Hedwig, manchada por el humo del tren. Dejó caer un sobre bastante grueso sobre las rodillas de Harry, le mordisqueó a este cariñosamente la oreja, y se paró en una de las rejillas portaequipaje, sacudiéndose las plumas.  
  
-Léela tú- señaló Harry, entregándole la carta a Hermione.  
  
-¡Es de Sirius!  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
No sabes cuanto nos preocupaste esta última semana. Lamento no haber podido ir, y me remordió mucho al saber el estado en que te encontrabas. Ojalá te hayas recuperado del todo. A Xahian la conozco hace muy poco, pero estoy seguro que cuidará bien de ti  
  
Por acá hay buenas noticias. Si tienes oportunidad de pasar por la casa Dursley empaca todo lo que tengas: a partir de agosto vivirás en mi casa. Ya verás por que te lo digo.  
  
Corre el rumor de que Voldemort ha desaparecido de nuevo. Igual, que se le va a hacer: con los mortífagos cerca, volverá pronto, pero hasta entonces, habremos ganado algo de tiempo.  
  
Ten fe y cuídate.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Hermione abrió el recorte de periódico que venía con la carta, y siguió leyendo.  
  
  
  
Posible indulto para Black  
  
  
  
Luego de liberar al Instituto Durmstrang de la invasión de mortífagos en Bulgaria; se ha logrado capturar a los líderes de dicha operación. Entre ellos, al señor Lucius Malfoy, conocido hombre de negocios en el mundo mágico.  
  
El señor Malfoy, bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad, confesó y delató a varios de sus compañeros mortífagos, entre ellos, al supuestamente muerto Peter Pettigrew.  
  
El señor Pettigrew aún no ha sido encontrado por los aurores del ministerio, pero no se pone en duda el hecho de que esté vivo, ni de su participación en grupos de mortífagos. Tal cosa puede significar un indulto para Sirius Black, supuesto asesino escapado hace dos años de Azkaban, la prisión mágica. Si se demuestra su inocencia, el señor Black quedaría oficialmente libre, y el ministerio le pagaría una cuantiosa indemnización por sus trece años dentro de la horrenda prisión.  
  
  
  
Tary Reeteks, el profeta 9 de junio de 1996  
  
  
  
Harry no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa, la primera desde hace días, pero la reprimió casi enseguida. Y volvió al aire melancólico que lo había caracterizado desde que había despertado en la enfermería.  
  
-¡animo, Harry! ¡Sonreír no es un crimen!- le animó Dil  
  
  
  
Harry sonrió más ampliamente, y su invencible estado de buen ánimo, el habitual, volvió a instalarse en él.  
  
  
  
-a propósito, parece que Rita supo aguantarse.- comentó Hermione, al tiempo que doblaba el recorte de periódico.- ¡Y tan cara dura! Cualquiera se debe haber dado cuenta del juego de letras del seudónimo.  
  
-Y bueno. me gustaría saber- Harry dudó- me gustaría saber lo que ha pasado estos últimos días.  
  
-¡ah, si! Con tanto ajetreo, se nos olvidó contarte todo. Parece que habían culpado a Fleur de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero ¿te acuerdas que estaba en la enfermería cuando despertaste?- comenzó Ron. Hermione siguió:  
  
-Bueno, al final resultó que Mike Camus era el culpable.  
  
-¿Y como lo supieron? ¿No interrogaron a Fleur con Veritaserum?- inquirió Harry  
  
-Primero parece que la interrogaron con otra poción, con la Affirmatio, esa que vimos en clase hace como un mes.- dijo Ron  
  
-Al final, cuando descubrieron lo del Affirmatio, pescaron a Camus, y lo interrogaron con Veritaserum del original. Y confesó. A esta hora debe estar a la sombra.- finalizó Dil.  
  
-Ya que aclaramos cosas. ¿De donde salió ese lince, Dil?  
  
-Bueno. -se incomodó ella- Soy animaga. Y mi animal es un lince de sombra: es normal de día y de noche se vuelve sombra a voluntad.  
  
-¿Y que hay que hacer para ser animago?- se interesó Ron.  
  
-Mi papá era animago. A veces, el poder es hereditario.  
  
-¡Hereditario!- saltó Harry en su asiento  
  
-Claro, ¿Por qué no pruebas?  
  
  
  
Harry se concentró lo mejor que pudo en ser animal, como se lo había escuchado decir a Sirius una vez.  
  
Un ciervo negro, con una mancha en forma de rayo más clara en la frente, caminó con dificultad por el vagón. 


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo:  
  
  
  
  
  
Cogieron un tren subterráneo a la salida de King's Cross, hasta llegar a Little Whinging, en Surrey. Era la primera vez que Harry llevaba gente a la casa, exceptuando la desastrosa vez de los Weasley y los polvos flú.  
  
  
  
-Buenas tardes, Señor y Señora Dursley- saludó educadamente Xahian.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Señora Henderson- saludó fríamente la Señora Dursley. No la invitó a pasar, pero a Xahian no le importó: se acomodó en el porche y se dispuso a darle detalles del fin de curso, que a Tía Petunia le interesaron sólo medianamente. Tío Vernon se limitó a gruñir y contestar monosilábicamente.  
  
  
  
-Tienes una casa muy bonita- comentó Hermione, sentándose todos en una banca del patio.  
  
-Si, pero para lo que me sirve- replicó Harry, divertido- y ahora, esto se acaba: No tendré que volver aquí nunca más  
  
  
  
Dieron una vuelta por el patio. Harry se fijó en el seto unos instantes, y recordó el lugar por donde Dobby había aparecido. Volvieron al porche, y Xahian y la tía habían terminado de conversar.  
  
-Bueno, niño, baja tus cosas ¿O quieres que yo lo haga por ti?- gruñó Tío Vernon al verlos ahí.  
  
-Vengan, suban- indicó Harry. Antes de subir, su mirada se posó unos momentos en la alacena bajo las escaleras.  
  
  
  
Dudley iba saliendo de su pieza, pero al verlos a los cuatro por ahí, se metió con un chillido de vuelta a ella, agarrándose el trasero con las manos. Dil preguntó:  
  
-¿Tu primo?  
  
-Si, por desgracia.  
  
-¿Tiene un tic, o es así normalmente?  
  
Los chicos rieron, mientras arrastraban juntos el baúl hacia abajo.  
  
  
  
Luego de sacar las cosas de Harry, Xahian los hizo caminar un poco más, un par de cuadras. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, se encontraron frente a la casa de la Señora Figg.  
  
-No creo que haya nadie.- empezó Harry, recordando la noticia de la desaparición de Arabella Figg. Para su sorpresa, la Señora Figg en persona, con su olor a repollo y un tropel de gatos, abrió la puerta.  
  
Ella les contó después que le habían secuestrado, y luego de sacarle toda la información que poseía (que por suerte, era poca) la habían abandonado sin mapa en la mitad de Selva Negra, Alemania.  
  
  
  
-Con Xahian somos antiguas conocidas- dijo mientras les servía una taza de té.- Es curiosa la forma en que nuestros caminos se entrecruzan.  
  
Usando la chimenea de la casa de Arabella Figg y los polvos flú, llegaron hasta la casa de Dil, en Bahía Clew, Irlanda.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba pasando una de las vacaciones más tranquilas de su vida. Disfrutaba recorriendo cerca de los acantilados, el bosque próximo a la casona, o simplemente descansando en su pieza. Jan, el hermano de Dil, Resultó ser un simpático chicuelo de 9 años, tan distinto a Dil físicamente que no parecían hermanos, aunque iguales en su manera de ser.  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione preferían salir solos. Paseaban juntos de la mano por los acantilados y la playa de roqueríos.  
  
Harry pensaba en algo completamente inesperado que le había dicho su tía al despedirse.  
  
"-¿Sabes? Quizá no nos volvamos a ver, pero quizá podrías escribir de vez en cuando. usando el correo normal, por supuesto, para saber que ha sido de ti, ¿no?"  
  
Tía Petunia se había comportado por primera vez como una tía.  
  
Pensaba también en lo que para su padrino significaba quedar oficialmente limpio. En Londres, los de la Orden del Fénix le aplicarían el suero de la verdad y se descubriría todo. Colagusano pasaría a ser el perseguido.  
  
  
  
Un rayo del sol rojizo del atardecer se filtró por la ventana de su pieza. Pensó en lo que Xahian le había dicho: "Las personas a las que queremos no se van jamás si no las olvidamos". Sonrió. Entonces. Ginny seguiría con él.  
  
  
  
Sabía que había ganado algo de tiempo para todos: él y su mundo, pero estaba seguro que el futuro no sería nada de fácil. No importaba, tenía confianza en sí mismo, y en el fondo de su alma, la convicción de que al final, todo terminaría bien.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota de la autora: Gracias a los que tuvieron la paciencia de leer hasta acá. Espero no haberlos lateado mucho. ¿Saben? Me llevó un año justo hacer este giratiempo tan largo. y me apenó tener que terminarlo. Igual, no me preocupo. Ya comencé "Harry Potter y la Antorcha de la Llama Verde", en compañía de mi gran amiga española: Mery. ¡En serio!  
  
Palabra de lince.  
  
  
  
Daniela Lynx 


End file.
